Los elegidos de la oscuridad
by Navitaforce
Summary: Takeru Takaishi no aparece en el momento en el que los elegidos deben dejar el Digimundo y regresar al mundo de los humanos. Se queda atrapado en el Digimundo. Pero todo pasa por una razón.
1. Prólogo

Los Digielegidos De La Oscuridad

Prologo:

Paz. Se podía oler en el aire. El Digimundo se hallaba en equilibrio. Durante todo el verano, se había librado una feroz guerra que no solo había decidido el destino del mundo digital, sino también el mundo de los humanos. La estación en la que se encontraban en aquellos tiempos se daba a conocer de notable manera en el digimundo. El calor era abrumador, y daban unas terribles ganas de sumergirse en aquel profundo lago, en el cual ya no existía ningún peligro. El sol brillaba a su máximo esplendor y los digimon salvajes jugaban alegres los unos con los otros. La razón por la cual la paz reinaba en aquellos momentos al mundo digital, se encontraba sentada en una colina a la orilla se aquel hermoso lago. Eran los niños elegidos.

Estos niños habían pasado por terribles encuentros con digimon malignos con el fin de salvar el equilibrio para que así pudiera haber paz en aquel lejano mundo. Tenían cada uno un compañero digimon, el cual los protegía, y se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos. Eran en aquel entonces solo 8 muchachos. Todos vestidos de acuerdo a la ocasión. Con ropas de aventureros dispuestos a la exploración. Habían encontrado dentro de ellos mismos el poder de la digievolución utilizando su emblema, que no era más su virtud más grande, y muchas veces se encontraba escondida en su corazón esperando ser despertada para nunca más regresar a su antiguo sueño.

Mientras charlaban animosamente el viejo Gennai apareció y los miró con compasión, pues sabía que tenía que destrozar la poderosa ilusión de los niños de quedarse el resto del verano y seguir viviendo muchas aventuras a lado de su fiel digimon. Los jovencitos vieron a Gennai y le comentaron su plan de quedarse en ese lugar por un tiempo más. Gennai sonrió y se dirigió a ellos con una voz lastimera.

-Temo decirles, queridos elegidos que hoy es el último día que podrán pasar aquí en el digimundo, pues la puerta pronto se cerrara y no sabemos cuando se abrirá nuevamente, en realidad esta clausura se llevara acabo en tan solo 2 horas, por lo que deben apresurarse a despedirse- Gennai miró al suelo al saber lo que le esperaría, las miradas de 8 tristes pequeños que esperaban poder quedarse con sus amigos.

Los niños se encontraban ante una fuerte conmoción pues aún sentían que les quedaban muchas aventuras por vivir. Se quedaron en silencio un rato viendo a sus pies y jugando con la tierra, hasta que el más valiente, obviamente resultando este ser el gran Taichi Yagami, mejor conocido como Tai.

-No debemos desanimarnos muchachos, al contrario, debemos estar muy felices y agradecidos de haber tenido la oportunidad de venir a este mundo y haber vivido las grandes aventuras por las que pasamos- Tai miró a Agumon con una sonrisa y este le sonrió aún más.

-Es cierto Tai, estoy muy contento de haberte conocido y de haber peleado a tu lado- dijo el pequeño dinosaurio mostrando su gran espíritu de pelea.

-Yo también pienso eso, de no haber sido por este viaje jamás hubiera hecho tan buenos amigos, y obviamente no te habría conocido Gabumon- pronunció Matt con su seriedad habitual, sin siquiera mirar a su compañero digimon ni a nadie, pero este es Yamato, y así es el, y todos lo aprecian por como es.

-Matt…- Gabumon no pudo decir mucho ya que estaba profundamente ruborizado.

-Es verdad, este viaje nos ha ayudado a aprender muchas cosas sobre nosotros mismos, cosas que estaban en nuestro interior y ni siquiera lo sabíamos, pero gracias a nuestros compañeros digimon hemos aprendido mucha información de extrema importancia que antes ignorábamos.- sonrió Sora mirando al tranquilo cielo azul de mediodía.

-Pero no olvides Sora, que nosotros también hemos aprendido mucho gracias a ustedes- Piyomon sonrió a su digiescogida con calidez mientras esta le extendía los brazos y le daba un gran abrazo.

-Es cierto que hemos aprendido, pero han sido tantas cosas… es casi imposible determinar si hubiésemos llegado a ser como lo somos ahora en un futuro lejano, son tantos los conocimientos que a veces me siento un poco ofuscado pero supongo que es normal, mi único deseo ahora es seguir investigando sobre el digimundo porque he aprendido que es un lugar maravilloso y me gustaría encontrar una forma de abrir la puerta que une los mundo a mi gusto.- sentenció Koushiro con su acostumbrado semblante.

-Pero que dices Izzi, tu jamás podrás tener demasiados conocimientos, pero déjame decirte que estoy muy agradecido contigo, porque antes de conocerte siempre aparentaba tener mucha cultura, pero esto jamás era verdad, gracias a ti me he convertido en un digimon sumamente inteligente- Todos los digiescogidos rieron ante la seria declaración de Tentomon, excepto Izzi que estaba muy sonrojado.

-Extrañare inmensamente el digimundo, gracias a el ya no soy la misma niña llorona y malcriada de antes, he aprendido mucho sobre la gente y sobre mi misma, y tienen que admitir que he madurado bastante- dijo Mimi sonriéndole a Palmon.

-Tienes razón Mimi, y lo más sorprendente es que sigues igual de bonita- terció Palmon con adoración a su camarada a lo que Mimi solo pudo sonrojarse y mencionar que su digimon también era muy hermosa.

-Yo estoy infinitamente agradecido contigo Gomamon- Sonrió Joe

-Conmigo, Joe?- dijo confuso el digimon

-Así es, si no hubiera sido por ti, yo estaría muerto por ahora, en estos momentos sería el almuerzo de un débil Kuwagamon, debo decir también Gomamon que gracias a ti hoy soy una persona más sincera y no trató de enmascarar más mis sentimientos y siempre cumplo mis promesas, quiero confesar… que eres mi mejor amigo Gomamon, y te quiero mucho- Joe terminó mirando al lago

Gomamon se quedó sencillamente sin palabras, pues aquella declaración de Joe lo había sorprendido.

-Es usted muy sincero superior Joe- mencionó Kari con su usual sonrisa radiante.

-No crees que estas exagerando un poco Kari- respondió Joe un poco apenado rascándose la cabeza con las mejillas rosadas. Todos rieron al verlo en esa situación.

-El digimundo es un lugar muy hermoso… me ha gustado haber ayudado a que recobrara su equilibrio… Gatomon, recuérdame por favor, nos veremos algún día, no muy lejano espero- siguió Kari con total tranquilidad hacia Gatomon.

Todos se quedaron en silencio total, un silencio bastante incomodo. ¿Realmente verían de nuevo a sus camaradas? ¿O Kari solamente hablaba por hacer sentir mejor a Gatomon?

-¿Nos veremos de nuevo Kari?- preguntó Gatomon dudosa.

-Claro que si Gatomon, ¿Acaso dudas de mi?- contestó Kari juguetonamente.

-Ni pensarlo- sonrió alegremente la felina.

Todos sonrieron, pero permanecieron callados ante la escena. Se les veía que se encontraban reflexionando las palabras de la dulce y pequeña Kari. Era la elegida de la luz, y por alguna circunstancia u otra siempre tenía algo de razón en situaciones parecidas, así que decidieron adoptar la mentalidad de que se verían pronto con sus digimon.

Se separaron quedándose solos cada uno con su compañero, tratando de encontrar una manera de despedirse, al menos por aquel momento. Nadie se dio cuenta de un pequeño niño que se separaba del grupo y se adentraba en el oscuro bosque a las espaldas del grupo de destinados.

-¿A dónde vamos Tk? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el diminuto mamífero digimon mientras seguía a su elegido de cerca volando cerca de su cabeza.

-No lo se Patamon, algo me dice que tengo que llegar al centro de este bosque antes de irme, siento como si alguien me llamara por mi nombre, rogando por ayuda, dice que soy la única persona que puede salvarlo y guiarlo a su destino...- murmuro Takeru caminando cada vez más rápido hasta empezar a correr, esquivando ramas y arbustos.

-Esto es muy extraño, Tk- comentó el digimon acelerando el vuelo al mismo ritmo que el niño de los cabellos dorados.

Algo inusual comenzó a ocurrir a ojos de Patamon en aquel momento, la respiración del joven Takeru empezó a entrecortarse hasta convertirse en un gruñido, sus facciones se empezaran a poner cada vez más duras, no al punto de lucir de un modo diferente, sino como si algo se hubiese apoderado del cuerpo del niño de la esperanza.

-Tk!- Patamon comenzó a gritar su nombre pero el joven jamás le respondió. Entonces Patamon se dio cuenta que la velocidad a la que estaba corriendo el rubio no era normal en un humano, estaba corriendo increíblemente rápido. Patamon se asustó pensando que quizás algún digimon maligno se había apoderado del cuerpo de su amigo.

Takeru comenzó a moverse aún más velozmente, saltando con destreza cualquier obstáculo que se ponía en su camino, un raro brillo en sus ojos azules comenzó a aparecer. Ahora el niño parecía que estaba de caza.

Cuando por fin llegaron al centro del bosque Patamon tuvo que volar extra rápido para alcanzar a Tk. Patamon respiró profundamente, había sido un vuelo muy ajetreado, pero Tk no parecía cansado de ninguna forma. El pequeño estaba parado mirando de un lado a otro como esperando algo. Empezó a caminar lentamente y con cuidado hacia enfrente, como si adivinase que alguien estaba al acecho.

Entonces Patamon gritó el nombre del niño, creía que de esa forma Tk podría reaccionar y decirle lo que le ocurría, después de todo Patamon se encontraba terriblemente preocupado por su amigo, pues había sido ignorado totalmente. Lo que Patamon no se esperaba fue lo que ocurrió. Tres Goburimon salvajes hambrientos de sangre salieron de la maleza de un veloz salto con su mazo en el aire apuntando al cuerpo de Tk. Lo que vio Patamon a continuación lo dejó frío. En vez de que la luz de la digievolución apareciera y el pudiese ser Angemon una vez más, Tk de un gigantesco salto hacía atrás logró evadir el ataque de los digimon, y aterrizó en la copa de un árbol.

-¡A pelear!- gritó Takeru, lanzándose hacía aquellos digimon, aventando una patada con dirección a la cabeza de uno de los salvajes. El digimon logró bloquear el golpe al último segundo con su arma, pero para sorpresa de todos, la patada destrozó aquel poderoso mazo del digimon, atravesándolo y haciendo contacto con el cráneo del Goburimon. Este, al recibir el golpe, cayó inconciente al piso. Los otros dos aterrados por la escena que se había desarrollado agarraron a su compañero desmayado y corrieron, huyendo del pequeño guerrero.

El silencio que siguió fue ensordecedor. Los ojos de Patamon casi salían de sus orbitas y su corta barbilla pegaba al piso. Tk le daba la espalda por lo que no veía su rostro, pero pudo ver como su cuerpo se relajaba considerablemente.

-P..Patamon…¿Qué fue lo que hice?- preguntó Tk volteando a ver a su digimon inclusive más sorprendido que el digimon.

-¿Cómo que qué hiciste? ¡Tk! ¡Acabas de noquear a un digimon, al cuál yo dudaría enfrentarme, de una patada! Inclusive Agumon no podría…dime tu que ha ocurrido- interrogó Patamon.

-No.. no lo se, era como si….como si… bueno, tu sabes… como cuando estas hambriento, muy muy hambriento y tienes que alimentarte….y cuando encuentras comida no paras de comer, ¿Me comprendes? (A/N: Se me ocurrió relacionarlo con lo sexual, pero a esa edad dudó que Tk hablase de eso jaja)- dijo un poco nervioso el niño.

-¿Te refieres al instinto, cierto? ¿Cómo el de caza?- preguntó confundido el mamífero.

-¡Exacto! ¡Es eso a lo que me refiero!... Instinto… pero esto nunca antes me había ocurrido, y estoy seguro que a Matt tampoco, no me parece normal… ¿Tu que opinas Patamon?-

-A mi tampoco me parece normal que de repente tengas la suficiente fuerza como para derrotar a un digimon de ese calibre… algo extraño sucede…-

-Yo también lo pienso….¿Pero que podrá ser?-

-No lo se… pero de algo estoy seguro…-

-¿De que?-

-Ya pasaron tres horas, desde que vimos a los demás-

Tk se aterrorizó y sus gestos lo expresaron bien. Los dos amigos se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacía aquel lago, pero por alguna razón Tk no lograba alcanzar la misma potencia con la que había corrido hacía poco. Aún así el pequeño no tomó ni un respiro hasta llegar a donde se acababa el bosque y comenzaba el lago. Cuando llegó se puso las manos en las rodillas y respiró agitadamente. Levantó rápidamente la cabeza incorporándose y soltó un grito de dolor.

No había nadie ahí.


	2. Génesis

Capítulo 1: Génesis

Soledad. Estaba solo. No había otro humano en el resto de aquel fantástico mundo. Su único compañero era ese digimon alado que lo seguía a todas partes y que el niño consideraba como su mejor amigo. Caminaron largo rato en silencio, no tenían dirección, pero el niño jamás paraba a sus piernas y el digimon lo seguiría hasta el final del mundo pues los estimaba muchísimo.

No habían cruzado palabra desde hacía 5 días. Hacía 5 días que sus amigos humanos habían regresado a su mundo, el mundo real. No había quedado ni rastro de ellos. El rubio no los odiaba por ningún motivo, pues sabía muy bien que Gennai les había dicho que solo tenían dos horas para despedirse pues en ese tiempo partirían a su tierra natal. No le echaba la culpa a ninguno de ellos, pues sabía que no habían tenido opción. Y por un lado estaba contento de que Matt hubiese regresado con sus padres, al menos tendrían un hijo de vuelta. Pero este sentimiento no era nada comparado con la terrible soledad que sentía aquel pequeño, siempre había tomado el lugar de la mascota del equipo, del hermanito que todos cuidan y quieren. Jamás había tomado el papel del valiente, o del fuerte, o del leal. El era el comodín. El chocolate. El que no contaba. El que no hacía la diferencia.

El ojiazul suspiró. Extrañaba maniáticamente a sus amigos, aunque se mostrara tranquilo se le notaba un aura de tristeza y nostalgia con la cual el no era capaz de combatir. Extrañaba el Japón, la comida que se servía en Nerima, el sushi y el pollo teriyaki, y el ramen caliente de la abuela. Extrañaba a sus padres, especialmente a su madre, a sus abrazos fuertes y sus tibios besos. Pero más que nada extrañaba a su hermano. El gran Yamato. Matt. El siempre se mostraba fuerte ante cualquier situación y era la persona más leal y considerada que el conocía, a pesar de tener una gran admiración hacía el valiente Tai, sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que su hermano siempre sería su superhéroe. ¿Pero, porque no aparecía este superhéroe en ningún lado? ¿Por qué no venía su fiel hermano a rescatarlo? ¿O tan si quiera a tocarle una suave melodía para tranquilizarlo? Pero todos estos deseos eran en vano. No importaba lo mucho que deseara que Matt estuviera con el. Sabía perfectamente que la puerta del Digimundo estaba firmemente cerrada y no se abriría en mucho tiempo.

"_Ojala pudiese al menos, de viejo, llegar al mundo real y morir en el país que me vio nacer"_ pensó patrióticamente, tratando de que una sonrisa se posara en su rostro, resultando en una tosca mueca.

No hablaba mucho pues pensaba que si abría la boca solo saldrían gemidos y las lágrimas pronto nublarían su tierna vista. No quería ya ser un niño llorón o el débil del montón. Quería ser fuerte. Por Matt. Por mamá. Por Tai. Por Kari. Tk suspiró y se paró cerca de un riachuelo. Estaba decidido. Se iba a volver fuerte. Ya no sería un estorbo. Ya no tendría que ser rescatado siempre. Tendría que aprender a valérselas por si mismo. Se sentó en la orilla del pequeño arroyo y se acostó en el verde césped mirando hacía las algodonadas nubes. Patamon lo miraba extrañado, pues la tristeza y nostalgia que antes aparecía en su rostro había desaparecido, y ahora sus finas facciones eran ocupadas por una poderosa determinación.

-Patamon…- habló el niño, el digimon casi salta del susto puesto que tenía casi una semana sin hablarle y había empezado a olvidar como sonaba la voz de su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre Tk?-

-He decidido volverme fuerte, Patamon. Ya no quiero ser rescatado, no quiero necesitar serlo. Quiero rescatarme yo mismo.-

Patamon lo observó asombrado, la voluntad y la resolución de Takeru eran muy fuertes, quizá más que las que alguna vez fueron las de Tai.

-Sabes que siempre te apoyare Tk- mencionó Patamon

Tk le sonrió dulcemente. Y se paró de un brinco, para desnudarse rápidamente. Su digimon lo observaba extrañado. Luego Tk saltó al riachuelo y se mojó de pies a cabeza riendo graciosamente como un ángel. Pudo ver que Tk estaba tratando de conseguir alimento al localizar a los peces observando la superficie y después meter las manos a toda velocidad al agua. Intento durante casi una hora logrando absolutamente nada. Estuvo a punto de rendirse en varias ocasiones, pero recordaba el rostro de Tai y su hermano y su perseverancia volvía a él. Y sin más lo volvía a tratar. Lo había intentado unas 20 veces sin éxito, pero aún así no se dejaba llevar por la derrota. Patamon estaba apunto de ofrecerle su ayuda cuando vio algo extraño en Tk. Aquel exótico brillo que había aparecido en sus ojos en el encuentro contra Goburimon se hacía presente de nuevo. Los músculos del cuerpo del niño se contrajeron y en un veloz y rígido movimiento logró meter la mano al agua y capturar a un hermoso pez de 20 cm.

Patamon estaba asombrado. Tk poseía un extraño poder que lo diferenciaba de todos los demás humanos. ¿Pero que significaba todo eso? Tk le sonrió a Patamon con alegría y comenzó a hablar con el.

-No se que ha ocurrido en esta ocasión de nuevo, pero este peculiar instinto o como se llame que tengo esta siendo de mucha utilidad-

Patamon no pudo más que concordar con el.

Pasaron 2 largos meses para Patamon y Tk. No había ocurrido hasta el momento ningún otro incidente en cuál el poder escondido de Takeru saliera a la luz. Por esta razón siempre que un digimon enemigo aparecía Tk hacía digievolucionar a su eterno amigo Patamon y con esto lograba siempre ser el vencedor en batalla. Sin embargo Tk trataba siempre de hacer todo solo. Cazar y cocinar eran sus principales actividades, y siempre que podía trataba de entrenar su físico en intentos fallidos de que su poder surgiera. Esto no ocurrió. A pesar de esta decepción, Tk se hizo más fuerte, ya no lloraba tan seguido pues trataba de buscar una solución a sus problemas antes de rendirse, la única razón por la que lloraba de repente era porque extrañaba el mundo real y todo lo que conllevaba, al igual que sus leales amigos y su protector hermano. Pero Tk se empezaba a preocupar ya que cada vez recordaba menos a su madre. Recordaba lo que hacía, sus costumbres, hábitos y cariños, al igual que su hermosa personalidad, pero el retrato físico de su progenitora se borraba lenta y peligrosamente de su mente, y Tk temía que se estaba volviendo loco. Trataba de invocar aquellos tiempos en los que su madre hacía chocolate caliente con malvaviscos cuando pasaban películas de Kung-fu en la televisión, pudo recordar su risa, el sabor del chocolate y sus amables palabras. Pero no podía invocar aquel hermoso rostro o aquella despampanante sonrisa, o el cegador brillo de sus azules ojos.

Takeru se la pasaba todas las noches narrando al pequeño Patamon historias de su amada madre, y como había sido alguna vez su vida en familia. Le contaba cuanto le amaba y cuanto le amaba ella a el. Patamon escuchaba todas las noches, antes de dormir, atentamente sin perder ningún detalle, pero la duda comenzó a crecer en el corazón de la criatura y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que no pudo contenerse más y le preguntó a Tk con voz temerosa:

-Takeru, ¿Cuál fue la razón de la separación de tus padres?-

Tk se quedo mudo, pues sinceramente no esperaba tan imprudente pregunta de su camarada. Suspiró y miro las brillantes estrellas en el cielo, aquellos luceros le recordaban el calor de su madre. Takeru sonrió lentamente y contestó tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-La verdad es que no lo se, nadie nunca me lo ha dicho, Matt lo sabe, pero siempre que pregunto mira a otro lado y me cambia el tema, me extraña ese comportamiento pero supongo que le incomoda hablar de esos tópicos-

Takeru suspiró y miró al piso.

-No me gusta estar solo, Patamon.-

Patamon lo observo un rato hasta que Tk se quedo dormido debajo de aquel frondoso árbol, en un hermoso bosque, que le recordaba por alguna razón, a la impresión que tuvo cuando conoció a su gran amigo. El digimon sonrió acurrucándose en los brazos de su elegido y murmuró con voz apacible.

-No estás ni estarás solo, Tk. Yo siempre estaré contigo.-

A la mañana siguiente el sol fue el que actuó como alarma para el de los cabellos dorados. Sintiendo el calor en los parpados Tk se despertó, encontrando a Patamon durmiendo placidamente a su lado. Takeru le sonrió con cariño y lo despertó suavemente. Al despertarse Patamon le sonrió también a Takeru, sus estómagos gruñeron y ambos se sonrojaron y rieron avergonzados. Su ruido fue interrumpido por algo.

Entre la maleza se escucho un sonido. Algo se movía. Patamon miró a Tk de reojo y vio que su poder estaba actuando. El brillo de sus ojos había cambiado y su cuerpo estaba tenso, esperando por el próximo movimiento.

En ese instante un figura a una velocidad asombrosa salió entre los arbustos corriendo hacía Tk en posición de ataque. La figura le atacó, tirándole un golpe con dirección al brazo. Takeru esquivo el golpe del brazo para luego intentar lanzar una patada en el aire, pero aquel individuo era muy fuerte pues paro su patada en seco con una mano. Y entonces Tk pudo verlo bien. Enfrente de el, agarrando firmemente su pierna, se encontraba un humano.

El hombre lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos. Tk cayó al piso pero se paró rápidamente, sorprendido. ¡Había un ser humano en el digimundo! El muchacho, que era un hombre de alrededor unos 25 anos le sonrió maliciosamente. Dejo la posición de pelea adoptando una postura erguida y extendiendo su mano hacia el chiquillo.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres Takeru Takaishi verdad?-

Tk se quedo frío y Patamon no se podía mover de la impresión. El sujeto tenía cabellos castaños rojizos que le caían como cascada graciosamente en la frente y se acomodaban en su cuello. Sus ojos eran dos grandes orbes amarillas que lo miraban tranquilo, Tk no podía percibir maldad mirando a aquellos extraños ojos. Era alto y venía vestido todo de negro, su camiseta era de manga larga pegada al cuerpo mostrando sus definidos músculos, en sus manos usaba un par de mancuernas oscuras y cubriendo sus piernas traía un pantalón de cuero negro. Sus pies estaban descalzos pero en perfectas condiciones. Tenía una espada en la cintura agarrada de un estuche. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un par de frágiles lentes que caían delicadamente sobre su nariz. Y cubriendo todo su cuerpo, una larga gabardina roja lo hacía reconocible.

-¿Q…quien eres tu?- Tk preguntó reaccionando segundos después.

El tipo bajo la mano soltando una risita y lo miro meticulosamente, como si estuviera calculando el valor de una joya.

-Yo soy Youta, pero tú me deberás llamar Maestro- dijo finalmente

-¿De que rayos hablas? ¡No juegues conmigo que mi digimon puede destrozarte!- haciéndose el duro, con la intención de espantar a aquél hombre.

-No seas tontito, se muy bien que no te atreverías a herir gravemente a nadie-

Takeru se sorprendió mucho al oír esto. ¿Quién era exactamente esta persona? Pero, más importante… ¿Qué quería de el? Como si leyera sus pensamientos Youta comenzó a hablar dejando a Tk aún más sorprendido que antes por la medida de sus palabras.

-Yo seré tu maestro. Yo te voy a entrenar. –

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué?-

El tipo se rió estruendosamente antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo, esta vez se veía más calmado que antes y su aura era totalmente pura.

-¿Acaso no te has preguntado porque esos Goburimon aparecieron en esos exactos momentos impidiéndote el regreso a casa? ¿O piensas que es una coincidencia?-

Tk estaba impactado, no podía responder a las declaraciones de aquella persona. El hombre continúo hablando ignorando la expresión del rostro del muchachito.

-Yo los he mandado a atacarte-

Al oír esas palabras, aquel poder que se encontraba escondido en el rubio se soltó libre con más fuerza que nunca antes y se lanzó contra el hombre. Cuando iba a ocurrir una colisión de los dos cuerpos el hombre desapareció. Tk se paró y miro hacía ambos lados.

-¿Me buscabas?- Se oyó una voz detrás del ojiazul

Sin previo aviso el cuerpo de Tk voló por el aire provocado por una fuerza inusual invisible que lo atacaba, Takeru aterrizo contra el tronco de un árbol y no se podía mover, sentía como una cuerda imaginaria lo tenía amarrado a aquel pino.

-No te muevas tanto, que así no podemos hablar correctamente, oye bien lo que te diré, pues no lo repetiré. Tú _no_ eres humano.-

Los ojos de Tk se agrandaron como dos platos y Patamon que seguía paralizado creyó que en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus orificios.

-¿Q..qué quieres..decir con que no soy humano?- preguntó Takeru con voz temblorosa.

-Escúchame bien niño, esta historia es algo complicada y larga así que no me interrumpas mientras narro, ¿Has oído?-

Tk solo pudo asentir levemente. El hombre se sentó en el suelo acomodándose cruzado de piernas y comenzó el relato.

-Hace tiempo, exactamente 13 años, un digimon maligno se liberó de un poderoso sello que lo mantenía encerrado en una caja que se encontraba en el mundo de los humanos. Este sello había sido creado por Bauihmon uno de los cuatro dioses del digimundo, sin la autorización de los otros dioses. En fin, este digimon pasó 70 largos y tristes años encerrado (poco tiempo después de la creación del mundo digital fue su captura), había tenido ese destino pues en aquel tiempo poseía intenciones de destruir a los humanos y proclamarse el rey de los digimon. Odiaba a los humanos con gran pasión pues cuando el había nacido, los humanos había intentado deshacerse del mundo digital, pues habían descubierto lo que en realidad significaba aquel mundo, entonces mandaron miles de virus con la intención de destruir a todo digimon, por estas epidemias, todos sus amigos murieron y cuando el humano dejo de hacer la guerra olvidándose del Digimundo, esta dimensión empezó una larga y lenta etapa de recuperación hasta llegar a ser lo que vemos hoy. Empezó siendo una intención "buena" pues realmente el jamás había tenido contacto con los humanos y no sabía ni como eran, o si razonaban o sentían, vivía en la total ignorancia, pero muchos digimon de pensamientos malignos, al ver que este digimon era extremadamente poderoso empezaron a envenenar su alma con palabras y lo fueron convirtiendo gradualmente en una gran amenaza para el equilibrio de los mundos. Se había vuelto frío, calculador y malvado, era incluso peligroso para otros digimon, pues en su afán de volverse más poderoso mataba digimon y absorbía sus datos antes de que el DigiTama se formara obteniendo en esta forma más poder. Debes de saber que si esto ocurre el digimon derrotado no puede revivir, por lo cual sus actos eran delitos graves. Bauihmon viendo lo que representaba este poderoso digimon lo encerró en una caja con un sello que fue hecho que su mismo pelo, quedando desnudo y muriendo en el invierno de aquel mismo año. El sello se rompió cuando el primer digidestinado nació, pues ya había alguien que defendiera al mundo real y digital de aquella amenaza. Al poder salir al fin de aquella sentencia, el digimon buscó rápidamente venganza en los digimon, más tarde se dio cuenta que no podía acceder al Digimundo, pues sus datos había sido bloqueados del sistema digital impidiendo su entrada. Furioso decidió vengarse de los humanos. Mató a muchísima gente. Durante cuatro sangrientos años. Al cabo de ese tiempo un día debajo de un puente, vio a una mujer que luchaba por su vida a punto de ahogarse, sintiendo por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo compasión, salvó a la mujer de aquella muerte segura, y la llevo sana y salva a su casa. Esa misma noche se hicieron amigos. El digimon era cortante y trataba de evitarla, pero ella estaba tan agradecida por su rescate que no se daba cuenta que el no quería tener nada que ver con ella. La bondad de la fémina pronto ablando su duro y frío corazón. Con el tiempo aprendió todo de ella. Estaba casada y tenía un hermoso hijo. Salían todas las semanas juntos, y su esposo apoyaba y aprobaba su amistad. Pero ocurrió lo inesperado, el digimon se enamoró de la humana. Y ella se enamoró de el. Se que suena un poco raro, pero este digimon tenía forma de hombre y aquella mujer no sabía sobre sus procedencias. Enamorados cometieron pecado. Y ella se embarazó. La reproducción de los digimon y los humanos es algo que para ti ahora es indiferente, así que no entraré en detalles. Siguieron frecuentándose pero cuando se veían sentían vergüenza y deseaban que la tierra los tragara. El bebé nació y el esposo de ella pensaba que era su hijo. El digimon entonces aprendió sobre el dolor, porque amaba a su hijo, pero aquel bebé veía al esposo de su amante como su padre. Arrepentido de todos los males que había cometido a lo largo de sus años el digimon decidió terminar con su vida, pidiendo eterno perdón a los dioses por lo que había hecho. Y una noche se mató. Al enterarse y sufrir gravemente la perdida de su amado, la mujer confesó a su marido sobre los orígenes de aquel niño, que por ese tiempo tenía escasos 2 años. El hombre ya amaba al pequeño como suyo, y por más que quiso no podía sentir más que amor por el, pero estaba profundamente lastimado por el error que había cometido su esposa, por lo tanto se separó de ella, llevándose a su verdadero hijo con el, y dejando al hibrido con su ex-mujer. El niño creció y se convirtió en uno de los 8 niños elegidos que peleó por defender al digimundo y al mundo de los humanos. Después de la victoria, el niño quedo atrapado en el Digimundo sin sus camaradas elegidos. Esperando conocer la razón por la cual, el se había quedado atrás- La historia terminó y el hombre miraba fijamente los ojos de Tk con compasión.

Takeru estaba frío. Sabía perfectamente quien era el niño de la historia. Sabía también quienes eran esos humanos. ¿Pero que significaba que su padre fuera un digimon?

-¿Te has dado cuenta que tienes un extraño poder en ti? Es parte de tu genética digimon que dejo tu padre te ha heredado. Al no ser un digimon y no poder digievolucionar, te pondrás más fuerte ha medida que crezcas y el tiempo pase, por otro lado, siendo humano, al entrenar duro te volverás naturalmente más poderoso. Te mande esos digimon a atacarte para que te quedaras en el digimundo y pudiese entrenarte. Yo estoy aquí para entrenarte pequeño Takeru, pues al ser tú el más especial y poderoso de los digidestinados, una nueva misión te ha sido asignada con el fin de la protección de los mundos. Una aventura para ti, solo para ti.-


	3. Mi vida sin Patamon ¿Existe?

Capítulo 2:

Tks Pov

Me desperté con la cara mojada. Pase una mano por esta para secarla sin obtener muchos resultados. Mire a mí alrededor con cuidado. Seguía en el bosque. Patamon se encontraba dormido cerca de mí, movía sus patitas como si estuviese soñando algo bastante agitado. Suspiré, ayer había conocido la verdad sobre mi pasado y mi futuro. Aunque Youta me había negado cualquier tipo de información hasta que el considerase que estuviese listo, yo sentía desde el fondo de mi alma que aquella misión que me sería otorgada, fuese lo que fuese, tendría que cumplirla pues Youta me inspiraba mucha confianza y por alguna razón me parecía haberlo visto antes. De cualquier forma tenía prohibido llamarlo por su nombre, pues lo correcto era decirle "Maestro" que era la manera en la que yo me refería a él cuando el mismo se encontraba presente. Yo ya había decidido llevar a cabo el entrenamiento que el me propusiera, ni siquiera sabía cuales eran las finalidades de aquel entrenamiento, pero confiaba ciegamente en el, quizás por que el era el primer humano que veía en casi tres meses.

Mire el horizonte, apenas amanecía, la cruda realidad estaba atorada en mi garganta y sentía que algo amargo me inundaba el paladar. Era un hibrido. Era el perteneciente a un reino inexistente. No había otros como yo, pues la situación en la que fui creado había sido excepcional, Youta me había dicho que por eso yo más que nadie estaba destinado a proteger el digimundo como un guardián. Mi maestro me explicó que esa sería mi eterna responsabilidad. Aunque venciera a la amenaza que debía derrotar, el digimundo siempre debía de ser protegido por mí, al igual que el mundo de los humanos.

Me levanté del suelo con destreza y comencé a buscar por Youta. No lo veía por ningún lado, me pregunte donde se pudo haber metido. De repente, algo helado me cayó en la cabeza y me acabo de despertar. Youta estaba en la cima del árbol del cuál yo había dormido en las raíces y me miraba con una sonrisa. Me había arrojado una cubeta de agua fría. Sentí ganas de llorar, pues mi maestro era cruel, pero me contuve, mostrar debilidad no solucionaría nada.

-No tenías porque hacer eso Maestro, ya estaba despierto-

Youta rió un poco y suspiró, de un salto bajo del árbol y despertó a Patamon de una patada, yo sabía que había sido suave, y no lo había herido, pero me sentí impotente al no poder defender a mi amigo. Patamon en cambio lo vio como nada, y voló hacía nosotros con expresión somnolienta murmurando cosas sobre estar despierto.

-Pongan atención los dos- Nos dijo el Maestro a Patamon y a mi. Ambos lo miramos con los ojos abiertos, dispuestos a aprender lo que sea de el.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por el cuello de Youta y nos miró algo nervioso.

-Calma, calma, parece que me quieren comer con esa mirada.- Patamon y yo nos relajamos un poco y el Maestro sonrió delicadamente entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ustedes son dos grandes amigos ¿Verdad?-

-Así es- respondimos los dos sonrientes.

-Serán una pareja poderosa ¿No?-

-Invencible- Respondió Patamon.

-Y siempre están juntos ¿O me equivoco?-

-Esta en lo correcto Maestro- conteste con mucha efusividad.

-Muy bien. Entonces Takeru la primera parte de tu entrenamiento comienza ahora. Deberás separarte de mí y de Patamon por un año y sobrevivir por tu propia cuenta-

Patamon y yo nos quedamos sin habla. Nos quería separar. Pero…

-Así te volverás independiente de tu digimon y si lo pierdes en batalla o en cualquier otra ocasión sabrás como resolver cual sea el problema que se te presente-

Yo y Patamon aún estábamos sin habla, lo único que pudo salir de mi garganta fue un leve:

-¿Qué…?-

Youta me miró molesto.

-¿No has oído bien? Debes lavarte esas orejas de vez en cuando. He dicho que la primera parte de tu entrenamiento será separarte de cualquier tipo de protección con el fin de que te vuelvas independiente, y espero que en este tiempo puedas aprender a controlar a voluntad tu poder de digimon, pues existen cosas sobre el, que aún no has descubierto.-

Volteé a ver a Patamon sorprendido, este miraba a Youta enojado y yo sabía que mí querido digimon esta apunto de reclamarle por lo que hable con Patamon primero.

-No digas nada Patamon-

Mi camarada se volvió a verme confundido.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Tk?-

-Muy sencillo- conteste mirando al piso –Debo de volverme más fuerte, y mientras sigas acompañándome nunca lograre este cometido, ya que si me meto en problemas todo lo que tienes que hacer es digievolucionar y sacarme de aprietos, debo a aprender a pelear yo solo.-

Sentí la fría mirada de Youta sobre mí pero yo no lo mire de vuelta.

-Tk, te has vuelto muy valiente, yo pensaba que estarías llorando por ahora-

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante este comentario, y el color de mi cara aumento más cuando oí la risa del maestro.

-Patamon, no me avergüences por favor-

-Lo siento Tk, pero ¿Estas seguro que estarás bien? Puede que encuentres enemigos muy poderosos-

-Estaré bien, recuerda que yo también tengo poderes de digimon, por lo tanto solo debo aprender a controlarlos, de esa manera podré defenderme sin problemas-

-Entonces es tiempo de que nos vayamos y dejemos a Tk solo Patamon- pronunció Youta sin quitarme la vista de encima.- Tk antes de irme, entrégame tu digivice, te lo regresare en un año, lo prometo.-

Me desprendí mi digivice del cinturón y lo observe por unos segundos, gracias a ese pequeño aparatejo había tenido tantas aventuras a lado de mis amigos. Sonreí con nostalgia y entregue el objeto a mi Maestro.

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de despedirnos, nos veremos en un año, espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar seas excepcionalmente fuerte Tk- Youta me extendió la mano y yo lo salude cordialmente.

-Te extrañare mucho Tk, por favor, cuídate quiero verte vivo en un año- Patamon y yo soltamos una risita ante ese comentario, pero tuve que morder la lengua para no soltar un quejido y comenzar con las lágrimas.

-Yo también te extrañare mucho Patamon, nos veremos en un año Maestro-

Al instante Youta agarró a Patamon y brincó al cielo, desapareciendo como un lucero en la mañana.

Y el tiempo paso desde que mi maestro me había dejado totalmente solo en aquel oscuro bosque, me había hecho el muy valiente pero ahora que no tenía nadie con quien hablar, temía que terminase perdiendo la cordura. Sin contar que las noches son muy oscuras sin las luces de la ciudad, y la verdad me daba mucho miedo estar solo entre tanta penumbra. Pero tuve que tragarme ese miedo con el que cargaba todo el tiempo. No podía rendirme. Tenía un propósito. Volverme muy fuerte. Quizás llegar a ser casi tan fuerte como Matt.

Ese tiempo que viví solo es uno de los que recuerdo con más frecuencia pues fue una época de transición para mí. En ese tramo fue cuando madure realmente. En todo el tiempo que estuve en el Digimundo no ocurrió un cambio tan radical que el año en el que Patamon estuvo absente.

Al poco rato de que mi Maestro y Patamon me dejaron mi estomago comenzó a rugir y traté de buscar comida de una u otra manera. Pero sin Patamon era muy difícil, pues aunque a mi me gustaba mucho tratar de hacer las cosas por mi mismo, en muchas ocasiones me rendía dejando que mi querido amigo hiciera todo el trabajo. Me mordí el labio al saber que me encontraba en aprietos, reconocí el área lo más rápido que pude, solo para darme cuenta de que la única posibilidad de comida era la fruta que se encontraba en la copa de un lejano árbol, pues no había ningún tipo de ecosistema marítimo cerca, y el pescado por lo tanto, no era una opción factible.

Me dirigí con muchas ansias hacía el árbol de fruta que había visto desde la punta de un pino al que trabajosamente me había subido. Me di cuenta que el árbol frutal se veía más cerca de lo alto de lo que en realidad estaba. Camine por dos horas hasta llegar a la maravilla vegetativa. Era un hermoso cedro frondoso con las hojas de color morado y la fruta colgaba sin esfuerzo de sus delgadas ramas. Subí por el tronco con mucha dificultad pero al final pude alcanzar una pieza del alimento, pero al arrancarla resbalé y caí de sopetón contra la tierra. Me había raspado ambas rodillas, pero no me importaba, estaba muy ocupado mordiendo con ahínco aquella fruta amarilla que sabía como durazno con plátano. Estaba deliciosa. Satisfecho me pare y decidí seguir con mi camino. Tenía que entrenar muy duro, pues mi misión a corto plazo era controlar mi poder de digimon.

Me establecí en una iluminada pradera cerca del atardecer, estaba tan cansado por la caminata y todos los obstáculos por los que había pasado al encontrar la comida que caí profundamente dormido al hacer contacto mi cuerpo con el suave pasto de aquel claro. Había escogido ese lugar puesto que estaba totalmente rodeado de los más variados árboles frutales y el encontrar comida no sería tan difícil. Además no había digimon habitando cerca del lugar. Ese día hubiese dado toda mi comida por la compañía de mi fiel Patamon.

Viví en esa pradera un mes y medio. Todos los días despertaba y me disponía a entrenar. Como no estaba muy informado de cómo entrenar el físico decidí hacer lo único que sabía. Correr. Correr y correr. Muchos años después me enteré que era lo mejor que podías hacer para ejercitar tu cuerpo. Corría durante horas, al paso de los días mi resistencia fue aumentando considerablemente. También trepaba mucho y no me gustaba estar quieto durante mucho tiempo. Me la pasaba en la cima de los árboles y colinas y me ponía a observar todas las maravillas que se veían a lo lejos.

Al acabar el mes y medio, mi sentido de la seguridad fue vencido por la tentación de la aventura, todos los días observando la lejanía me había hecho añorar la exploración y ver aquellos paisajes a una distancia menor.

Camine por días buscando algo que realmente me llamará a quedarme y entonces me di cuenta que jamás lo encontraría pues, siempre querría seguir buscando y explorando más. Me aleje de las comunidades digimon lo más que pude porque quería evitar al menos por esos momentos cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento. Bueno, en realidad era un miedoso. Pero llegó el día en que mis shorts comenzaron a apretarme y mis brazos eran más largos que las mangas de mi camisa. Estaba creciendo. Por lo que tuve que buscar un lugar donde conseguir ropa.

Llevaba tres meses solo cuando esto pasó. Acababa de llegar a una ciudad de Tsunomon los cuales eran muy tímidos, y la mayoría se alejaban de mí. Pero yo tenía la esperanza de que se resolvieran mis problemas con la ropa, pues pronto tendría que empezar a andar desnudo sino me apresuraba. Hable con muchos digimon en la ciudad, pero todos me evitaban. Hasta que conocí al Tsunomon azul. Vivía en las afueras de la urbe solo y sin amigos, su color de pelo provocaba las burlas y la discriminación por parte de aquella dura sociedad.

La primera vez que lo vi se encontraba solo llorando a la orilla del pequeño puente para estos digimon. El verlo en esas condiciones me movió el corazón y me acerque a el.

-¿Por qué lloras Tsunomon?- pregunte con cautela

El Tsunomon se sorprendió y por el susto provocado cayó al agua. La corriente estaba fuerte y siendo un digimon bebé, no se salvaría fácilmente, sintiéndome culpable decidí acudir en su ayuda. Corrí siguiendo a la corriente, buscando el momento perfecto para ayudarlo. Mi mirada subió al norte del río y la sangre se me heló. El Tsunomon se dirigía a una cascada. Entonces lo sentí en mí de nuevo, aquel extraño poder digimon me corría por la sangre y me intoxicaba. Sin darme casi cuenta por puro instinto brinque al río como una gacela. Al estar adentro nade a gran velocidad hacía el digimon y lo cogí entre mis manos. Con la misma habilidad salté hacía afuera llegando a la orilla del río. Al darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, mi valor se esfumó y caí de sentón todavía con el pequeñín entre las manos.

El Tsunomon se libró de mi agarre y me miró a los ojos, yo estaba algo mareado por lo que mi vista no enfocaba bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó el digimon.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza y lo mire con decisión.

-Yo me encuentro bien, ¿Y tú? ¿No ha entrado agua a tus pulmones?-

Tsunomon me observó curiosamente por unos instantes antes de asegurar que estaba bien. Le sonreí y me presenté.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Takeru Takaishi, pero mis amigos me llaman Tk-

-Yo soy Tsunomon- dijo el pequeño ruborizandose

-Eso ya lo se tontito- reí con entusiasmo – pero pienso que tu eres muy especial, por lo tanto no deberías ser solamente "Tsunomon" cuando hay miles de digimon con ese nombre, ¿Qué te parece si te pongo un nombre especial, solo para ti?-

El digimon me miraba confundido pero asintió sin más.

-Desde hoy te llamaré….¡Tsuneo! ¿Qué te parece? Es bonito nombre ¿No crees?- le dije muy contento pues había usado mi poder.

-Es bonito- asintió Tsuneo – ¿Pero para que es el nombre?-

-Es para que yo te distinga entre todos los demás Tsunomon pues tú eres diferente, eres especial- dije

Tsuneo bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-Si, se que soy diferente, todo el mundo me odia por eso-

-Pero que dices, ser diferente es bueno- le comenté sinceramente

-¿Qué dices? No comprendo- pronunció curioso.

-Pues si, como te puedo explicar…. ser diferente significa que no eres igual que los demás, que te destacas, puede que sea por algo bueno o malo, pero destacar en si siempre es bueno, asegúrate de que los demás vean que tu eres especial comportándote como todo un Tsunomon azul. Tú puedes cambiar lo que opinen de ti, simplemente comprobando tu valía.-

Tsuneo me miraba fascinado oyendo cada palabra como si fuese una enseñanza de un gran maestro, pero yo no era un gran maestro.

De repente oímos un sonido que venía de la aldea. Una explosión daba lugar.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté aterrado

-Son los saqueadores de aldeas, son los Gottsumon- respondió Tsuneo mostrando ira en el rostro para luego convertirse en miedo.

Lo observe por un segundo para luego darme cuenta de algo.

-Tsuneo, esta es tu oportunidad para probar tu valía, tu puedes hacerlo amigo-

-Pero que dices, ellos son nivel Novato y yo soy un inútil bebé.-

-Lo mejor siempre viene en empaques más pequeños, ¡Vamos!- Tome a Tsuneo en mis brazos y corrí hacía la ciudad con la intención de salvar la mayor cantidad de digimon posibles.

Cuando llegamos vimos con horror los destrozos que se estaban llevando lugar. Los Gottsumon reían mientras quemaban las casas de los digimon bebé. Lo peor es que eran 7 Gottsumon los que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

"Aunque mi poder resurja no podré pelear solo"

Entonces comencé a sentir una oleada de fuerza que corría al ritmo de mi sangre por mis transitadas venas y me intoxicaba el cerebro. Sentía que mis músculos se tensaban. No iba a dejar por ningún motivo que esos malos digimon destruyeran más de lo que ya habían dañado.

Solté a Tsuneo y me dirigí corriendo hacia donde estaban los saqueadores.

-¡Hey, cerebro de roca! ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!- Rápidamente le pegué un golpe al primero que se me cruzó en el camino, el cuál a pesar de haber tumbado al digimon, me dolió mucho pues los Gottsumon estaban hechos de pura roca.

Me enfrasque en una dura pelea a puños y patadas contra los vándalos. Al principio creí que sería el vencedor porque de un golpe tiraba al enemigo. Pero a los pocos minutos estos se volvían a parar con intención de darme mi merecido, sin darme cuenta, por la poca experiencia que poseía en batalla, me habían rodeado.

Retrocedí unos pasos hasta que me di cuenta que había topado pared. Ya no había para donde moverme. Un Gottsumon se aproximó velozmente a mi para darme un buen gancho con su puño de roca. Así que cerré los ojos y espere el impacto, pero este no llegó, al abrir los ojos pude ver a Tsuneo tirado en el piso frente a mi lastimado, no me tomó mucho tiempo deducir que me había defendido.

-Tk,… huye amigo… estos tontos… están contra nuestra ciudad,… c…ontigo no tienen ningún problema, sal de aquí… antes de que te metan una tunda….- dijo con respiración entrecortada.

Dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas al ver a mi amigo en ese estado.

-Vaya, pero si es un Tsunomon azul, me encantaría encargarme de este tipo- grito un Gottsumon aproximándose a gran velocidad a mi amigo con el único fin de destrozarlo.

Tsuneo se río y me miró

-Tk… g..gracias por salvarme….amigo-

-¡TSUNEO!-

Todo paso muy rápido en ese momento, de mi pecho salía una luz dorada que cubría a Tsuneo completamente. No tarde en darme cuenta que estaba pasando.

-¡Tsunomon digivolves a Gabumon!-

Un Gabumon de color negro apareció luciendo muy fuerte y serio.

-Gracias Takeru, gracias por salvarme brindándome tu luz dorada. Solos no podríamos derrotar a tantos enemigos Tk, pero juntos se que podremos lograrlo. ¡Luchemos como equipo!-

Asentí. Sentía como mi cuerpo se volvía más fuerte que antes y estaba ahora definitivamente listo para pegarle una buena paliza a los bandidos.

La batalla terminó muy rápido después de eso. Tsuneo y yo peleamos mano a mano tirando a todos los Gottsumon que habían atacado y haciéndoles huir de la ciudad de los Tsunomon. Como premio Tsuneo recibió una mención honorífica por defender a su querida ciudad, y a mi me dieron ropas nuevas, unos pantalones negros, una playera blanca y una chaqueta hecha de una piel parecida a la que llevan los Gabumon. Al final pude observar como los Tsunomon admiraban a Tsuneo por lo que había hecho, salvado a todo su pueblo. Con una sonrisa decía que sin mí nada de eso hubiera sido posible, y rogaba que no lo llamasen Gabumon sino Tsuneo. Porque sería un Tsunomon siempre, en el corazón.

Seguí mi camino, después de despedirme de mi buen amigo Tsuneo. Lo que había ocurrido me tenía perplejo, ¿Era un poder especial el digievolucionar digimon que no fueran camaradas? ¿Y como había ocurrido? ¿Necesitaba tener una conexión especial con el digimon? ¿O se podía digievolucionar a cualquier digimon a voluntad?

La duda me sofocaba, pero al no encontrar manera de resolver mis cuestiones decidí ignorarlas por el momento. Pasaron otros tres meses en los que camine sin descansar, con el fin de encontrar algo que me hiciera más fuerte. Como los niños elegidos habíamos restaurado la paz en el Digimundo, era sumamente extraño encontrar digimon atacando o actuando de manera impropia.

En una ocasión llegue a una cueva en la que pensaba pasar la noche. Hacía mucho frío afuera y pensaba que quizás hubiese calor en lo profundo de la caverna. Me adentre con un poco de miedo, apretando la chaqueta de Gabumon contra mi piel temblorosa. En cuestión de minutos pude encontrar el lugar perfecto para pasar la noche.

Acomodé, en un espacio de 30 segundos, todo lo que cargaba conmigo en el piso de la cueva, me acosté en el suelo, y quedé profundamente dormido en poco tiempo. Un sonido me despertó de mi sueño. Como un quejido. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me incorporé de un brinco. Estaba seguro de que era real, y esto mismo hacía que mis manos temblaran, pero ya no del frío. Volví a oír el sonido, proviniendo de una parte aún más recóndita y oscura de la caverna. Cargándome de valor, decidí buscar que producía aquel sonido. A cada paso que daba, la vibración sonora se hacía más fuerte y clara. Finalmente entre las sombras pude diferenciar dos cuerpos abrazados que lloraban.

Perplejo los observé con cuidado. Eran más pequeños que yo, por lo tanto debían estar en el nivel de Novato, por lo cuál yo no debía de sentir temor. Me acerqué aún más y los monstruos digitales sintieron mi presencia y me vieron en un santiamén. Entonces pude ver que tipo de digimon eran. Frente a mi se encontraba un tierno par de llorosos Bearmon, un macho y una hembra.

-¿Quién eres tú?- me preguntó hostilmente el macho, poniéndose enfrente de la hembra en señal de protección.

-Yo soy Takeru Takaishi, pero llámenme Tk, no les haré daño, lo prometo- dije con voz clara mostrando mi mano en señal de juramento.

Los Bearmon aún no muy confiados me miraron de abajo para arriba en busca de reconocerme. Entonces la hembra abrió los ojos como de platos y exclamó con voz cortada:

-Pero si es… ¡Un humano!-

-¿Qué has dicho?-cuestionó el otro muy sorprendido.

-Estas en lo correcto, yo soy un humano, bueno casi, y soy uno de los niños elegidos-

-Hablas de las criaturas humanas que salvaron al Digimundo de su inminente destrucción- preguntó el macho con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me ruboricé pues no esperaba tal alabo, pero les sonreí con amabilidad y asentí. Los Bearmon entonces comenzaron a llorar más fuerte que antes. Sorprendido me apresuré a preguntar que ocurría.

-Tk Takaishi, gran niño salvador, hemos pasado por un suceso horrible, Monzaemon, a quien nosotros queremos como si fuera nuestra madre ha sido secuestrada.- sollozó la Bearmon hembra.

-¿Secuestrada dices?- dije reflexionándolo, ¿Quién sería capaz de dejar a dos niños sin su madre?

-Así es, un grupo de Ogremon la han tomado presa, porque Monzaemon siempre defiende a los digimon débiles de los abusones, pero estos Ogremon se juntaron formando un grupo numeroso con el único fin de borrarla del mapa- continuó el digimon macho.

Sentí como fuego líquido me pasaba por el corazón, yo no podía dejar a esos dos pequeños digimon sin su protectora.

-Pues entonces, la rescataremos, pelearemos juntos- dije con resolución

Los Bearmon me miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero… ¿Como haremos eso? Ellos son muy fuertes, y nosotros no tenemos tanto poder…-

-Ya nos las arreglaremos, pero no podemos dejar a Monzaemon estando cautiva por una banda de brutos- dije tratando de sonar como Tai.

Los Bearmon me veían con admiración, y asintieron la cabeza, amaban mucho a la enorme osa digimon como para dejarla sola.

-Entonces somos amigos ¿Verdad?- pregunté con entusiasmo, me gustaba mucho hacer amigos nuevos.

-Así es- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sonriendo como si fuera Navidad.

-Bueno, en ese caso les pondré un nombre especial que los diferencie como mis amigos entre los otros digimon.- dije pensando en dos buenos nombres para ellos.

Los dos Bearmon me miraban con expectación y deduje que no tenían idea de que estaba yo hablando. Iluminado por la inspiración sonreí y los miré.

-A ti- dije señalando al macho- yo te llamaré Chaz, y a ti- pronuncié volteando a ver a la hembra- serás nombrada por mi como Cass, ¿Qué les parecen? ¿Les gustan los nombres que les he encontrado?

Los Bearmon me miraron como si mis nombres no fueran muy buenos, pero al instante me sonrieron y asintieron.

-Bueno, entonces, a buscar a Monzaemon- dirigí corriendo fuera de la caverna, siendo seguido de cerca de mis dos nuevos amigos.

Recorrimos el bosque varias veces buscando a los Ogremon sin éxito. Me sentía muy decepcionado, pero no podía rendirme, me había prometido a mi mismo ayudar a los Bearmon. Con mucho trabajo les dirigí una sonrisa y les pedí que no se preocuparan porque al final los encontraríamos. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando ocurrió al revés.

Nos habíamos sentando a descansar en un claro del boscoso valle cuando oímos unas risas que no me gustaron en absoluto. Miramos hacía los lados y nos estremecimos cuando vimos a 15 Ogremon que mantenían inmóvil a un Monzaemon que se encontraba amarrado. El digimon secuestrado se mostró muy sorprendido y asustado de que nos encontráramos ahí. Era fácil adivinar que ese era el Monzaemon que buscábamos. Nos paramos rápidamente y esperamos a que los malvados hicieran un movimiento.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí, un par de ositos cariñositos y un bebé humano.- Río el Ogremon que parecía el líder.

No esta de más decir que el comentario me molestó bastante y no pude más que replicar.

-¿A quién le llamas bebé cara de muerto con diarrea?- Al instante me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, pero traté de no aparentarlo.

El Ogremon ofendido se torno rojo del rostro provocado por la ira. Me preparé para recibir un ataque en cualquier momento. Los enemigos miraban a su jefe con miedo, al parecer era un líder con todas las letras de la palabra pues parecía ser el más poderoso. Si derrotábamos a ese fanfarrón los demás digimon huirían.

-¿Qué has dicho mocoso? ¿Es que acaso no tienes miedo? No sabes lo poderoso que soy ¿Verdad? Pues déjame decirte que te acabaré de un solo golpe. ¡Insecto!-

El digimon se disparó al ataque en contra de mí, entonces supe que tenía que hacer algo, rogando porque mis fuerzas fueran las de un digimon, salté lo más alto que pude esquivando el ataque. Mi asombro apareció cuando supe que alcancé a pararme en una alta rama con facilidad evitando así el golpe de Ogremon.

-¿Pero que rayos...?- profanó Ogremon.

Me sentía muy feliz. A la mitad de mi período de soledad había logrado obtener los poderes de digimon sin siquiera perder la cordura, ahora estaba conciente de todo lo que hacía y sentía como mi fuerza se asentaba en mis músculos a mi voluntad. Estaba tan feliz que no vi como el digimon malo se abalanzaba contra mis amigos Bearmon. Cuando me di cuenta ya no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera con la velocidad de la luz podría alcanzar a detenerlo.

-¡Noooooo!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. En ese momento la luz dorada que había salvado a Tsuneo volvió a emanar de mi pecho y cubrió a Chaz y a Cass. Ogremon tropezó, cegado por mi luz. Y entonces mis compañeros Bearmon digievolucionarón.

-¡Bearmon digivolves a Grizzmon!-

Dos enormes figuras aparecieron. Eran Grizzmon. Apunto de patearle el trasero a la banda de malhechores. Brinqué hacía donde estaban y los mire a los ojos.

-¡Han digievolucionado, se ven muy fuertes!-

-Todo gracias a ti Tk, eres un verdadero amigo- dijo Chaz

-Sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible, y Monzaemon seguiría hasta la eternidad como rehén de esos rufianes- pronunció Cass.

Sonrojado y contento solo pude gritar.

-¡A la carga!-

Desde ese momento los Ogremon no pusieron mucha resistencia huyendo, dejando solo a su líder.

-¡Malditos cobardes!- gritó, pero al ver a los ojos a Chaz solo pudo correr el también despavorido.

Todos reímos ante su pánico y Cass liberó a Monzaemon de sus cuerdas con un movimiento de su garra.

Tuve que dejar a Chaz y a Cass al cuidado de las heridas de Monzaemon y continuar con mi viaje. Debo decir que me sentí muy triste al irme, pero sabía que ya no me necesitaban, ahora los tres podrían cuidar de los digimon indefensos de los alrededores. Tras expresarme su eterna gratitud y darme muestras de afecto, los tres osos se despidieron de mí efusivamente.

En mi camino no podía estar más que contento. Ya había logrado dominar el poder de mi digimon interno a mi antojo, ahora solo me quedaba una meta. Volverme más fuerte. No pude más que imaginar que estarían haciendo Patamon y mi Maestro en esos momentos. Sonreí al recordar a mi mejor amigo. Lo extrañaba muchísimo. Pero no me desanimé, pues debía ser valiente para lograr mi objetivo. Pero sobre todo, nunca perder la esperanza.


	4. Una vieja amiga

Una vieja amiga

9 meses. 9 largos meses de ausencia. El buen amigo Patamon estaba absente. A veces le costaba creer que había logrado sobrevivir sin el hasta el momento. Ni siquiera estaba seguro, si todo lo había hecho porque era fuerte, o simplemente tenía la suerte de su lado. El Digimundo era más tranquilo que antes y ya no se metía en tantas peleas. Había logrado controlar el poder escondido en él, pues ahora lo usaba concientemente y a su gusto.

Recorría un bonito camino que estaba adornado en las orillas por bellas flores de temporada, que brillaban al compás de la irradiación solar. Había muchos arbustos con jugosas bayas en ellos, que por cierto ya había comido como 10 de ellas, pero el terreno yacía de árboles. Estaba en una pradera. A Tk le gustaban mucho este tipo de ecosistemas, pues los digimon corrían por todos lados, y podía verlos interactuar con los otros. En las praderas nadie se escondía. Todos eran amigos. Estaban en su mayoría habitadas por pequeños digimon bebé que jugaban saltando de un lado a otro contando historias sobre el Digimundo, sobre todo el cuento de los 8 niños, que con la ayuda de digimon, habían salvado su mundo y el de ellos.

En ese lugar, Takeru no podía más que sentir unas poderosas ganas de correr cuando veía a los digimon correr detrás de los otros, y el oír su risa le hacía reír a el también.

La suave brisa le revoloteaba sus dorados cabellos que ya le llegaban a los hombros. Había crecido considerablemente en esos 9 meses que había estado vagando por el Digimundo. Su ropa seguía siendo la que le habían regalado los Tsunomon y su gran amigo Tsuneo el Gabumon negro, pero dudaba que le quedase durante mucho tiempo más. Crecía con rapidez y al no bañarse muy seguido (cada vez que encontraba un lugar apropiado para hacerlo) sus ropas se habían ido desgastando con el tiempo, a excepción de su chaqueta, que al estar hecha de una piel muy gruesa y resistente había logrado sobrevivir sin un rasguño.

Tk ya era muy conocido en el Digimundo, pues había peleado ya en muchas ocasiones contra digimons abusivos que trataban de lastimar o tomar ventaja sobre los pequeños. Pero nada hubiera sido posible, sin el extraño poder que poseía el niño. A pesar de ser mitad digimon y tener capacidades sobrehumanas, tenía también el poder de hacer digievolucionar a cualquier digimon con el que compartiera un conexión especial (al menos el eso asumía). Los digimon de los alrededores lo admiraban y temían, pues nadie sabía a que se debía su gran fuerza.

Con el paso del tiempo Takeru había tratado de adoptar las actitudes más sobresalientes de sus dos héroes, con el fin de llegar a ser como ellos. Por lo tanto, siempre trataba (muchas veces solo lo aparentaba) de ser muy valiente a pesar de la situación, al igual que Tai. Por el otro lado, se la pasaba haciendo amigos con digimon diferentes, pues sabía que la amistad era una de las cosas más poderosas que existía, por eso Matt era tan fuerte.

El pequeño suspiró recordando a Matt. Al principio de su aventura pensaba en el y sus amigos todos los días. Pero los meses hacía que los intervalos de tiempo en los que Matt no estaba en su mente, se hacían cada vez más largos. Por alguna razón, Tk temía olvidarlo todo. Olvidar a Matt y sus amigos. Olvidar a Tai y el sentimiento de que todo es posible cuando estaba con el. Olvidar a Sora y el afecto que sentía por su digimon. Olvidar a Izzi y su obsesión por las computadoras. Olvidar a Mimí y perder su inocencia. Olvidar a Joe y sus irrompibles promesas. Olvidar a Kari y con ella la brillante luz que la rodeaba y le hacía sentirse seguro y feliz.

Kari. Se había convertido en su mejor amiga aquellos últimos días en que los digiescogidos habitaban en el mundo digital con la esperanza de derrotar a los terribles Dark Masters. El pensar en Kari, era preocuparse de inmediato para Takeru.

"_Ojala no este enferma… Tai debe cuidarla correctamente ahora que yo no estoy con ellos"_

Takeru se sorprendió así mismo al pensar en esas palabras y no pudo evitar que unas suaves manchas rosadas aparecieran en su aún infantil rostro. El responsable de Kari era Tai, después de todo. El rubio solo la había cuidado bajo promesa del hermano de la niña, y a pesar de que si se preocupaba por ella, no era su lugar el cuidarla en todo momento, pues no era ni su padre, ni su hermano. Solo su amigo. Solo su muy bajito amigo. Tk se enfureció al pensar en esto. Aún no era muy alto, aunque si había crecido bastante, pero lo que le preocupaba era que Kari hubiera crecido aún más. No quería que lo viese como su bajito amigo por siempre. Quería que lo viera como su… amigo. Solo eso. Sin el "bajito". Porque a pesar de que Takeru era un par de meses mayor que la niña de la luz, el era unos 10 cm. más corto que la hermana de Tai. Tk sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitar pensamientos que lo enfadaran o lo deprimiesen, pero antes se prometió así mismo que de algún modo iba a crecer, y cuando volviera a ver a Kari, el sería más alto que ella.

Muy concentrado en sus pensamientos Takeru no vio que un digimon se movía cerca de sus piernas y el chiquillo tropezó con la pequeña criatura. Tk cayó de boca pero se pudo apoyar con las manos. Se levantó buscando al digimon con la mirada y entonces Nyaramon empezó a llorar. El niño de la esperanza se puso muy nervioso y preocupado, ¿Había lastimado en su distracción seriamente a Nyaramon?

-Calma, por favor. No ha pasado nada. Discúlpame. No fue mi intención.- dijo el ojiazul moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

Nyaramon dejó repentinamente de llorar y le observó con cuidado. Entonces el pequeño digimon le sonrió. Tk confundido solo se le quedó viendo con duda. Nyaramon comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo con emoción.

-Tu eres un niño ¿Verdad?- preguntó el digimon sin parar de brincar.

-Así es, ¿Que te ocurre?- respondió Takeru

-¿Puedes acompañarme por favor?- cuestionó el digimon bebé.

-S..Supongo…- dijo el niño

Tk siguió a Nyaramon durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una colina donde empezaba un verde valle. Entraron en el y caminaron por dos horas hasta llegar a un claro lago, en el cuál vivían muchos Nyaramon más.

Takeru les observaba fascinado. Los digimon vivían muy felices en armonía los unos con los otros. Algunos peleaban juguetonamente. Otros reían con referencia a un argumento desconocido. Y algunos últimos comían pescado fresco.

-¿Qué querías enseñarme, Nyaramon?- preguntó Tk sonriendo al ver el bonito ambiente que le invitaba a lanzarse a jugar con los pequeños monstruos.

El digimon lo observó con una gran sonrisa

-Gatomon-sempai dijo que si veíamos a un humano con tus características lo trajéramos a ella.- pronunció el Nyaramon sin parar de sonreír.

La sangre de Takeru dejó de circular en su cerebro.

"_G..Gatomon?"_

Tenía que escapar lo antes posible, si el digimon de Kari lo veía entonces tendría que dar una explicación y eso era algo que el no creía que necesitaba dar en esos momentos. Miró hacía los lados de reojo tratando de ver si Gatomon estaba cerca, comprobando su ausencia, estuvo a punto de echar a correr hasta que oyó una voz demasiado familiar hablándole:

-Takeru Takaishi ¡No tienes idea de cuanto te hemos buscado, yo y los demás digimon camaradas! ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió ese día? ¿Dónde rayos te has metido todo este tiempo?-

Una figura bajo de la rama de un árbol, cayendo graciosamente en dos patas justo enfrente de Tk, era un gato pequeño de color blanco y grandes guantes verdes, con unas filosas garras que cortaban hasta el metal.

-Ga…Gatomon, ¡Eres tú!- dijo el pequeño niño casi sin palabras.

-Si, soy yo, ahora responde a lo que te he pedido Takeru- contestó el digimon cruzándose de brazos.

El mas joven de los Ishida-Takaishi no sabía que hacer. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado y su mente ciclada. No le podía contar a Gatomon la verdad, no creía que fuese correcto por el momento contar aquella anécdota, pues si lo hacía no solamente sería muy confuso para Gatomon, sino que si Kari alguna vez se enterase, lo vería como un fenómeno. Asustado decidió no decirle nada al digimon gato. La frente le empezó a sudar a gran velocidad. Se arremolinó el cabello con una mano y miró al piso. Las mentiras no le gustaban para nada. Así que lo que tendría que hacer sería contar la verdad a medias.

-T.. te prometo que responderé tu pregunta Gatomon, pero ¿Podrías por favor decirme que ocurrió el día en que todos se fueron? Quisiera saber que paso cuando no aparecí.- dijo con cara nerviosa el niño.

Gatomon lo miró con su profundo mirar. Y luego volteó a ver al horizonte. Memorias comenzaron a fluir por su mente. Recordando aquella ocasión, en que tuvo que despedirse de su querida Kari. Con un respiró Gatomon comenzó su relato.

Flashback:

_Las dos horas que Gennai les había otorgado a los digielegidos habían corrido como agua por los dedos. Se reunieron todos cerca del vagón de tren ligero que se encontraba a un lado del lago, el lago que les traía recuerdos de los inicios de sus aventuras. En aquel lago, el tímido Gabumon, el camarada de Matt, había digievolucionado a Garurumon, derrotando a Seadramon saliendo a la defensa de su compañero humano._

_Todos estaban un poco desanimados, pero al mismo tiempo recordaban con alegría todas las memorias que tenían de su preciado Digimundo. De todo lo ocurrido en aquellas movidas vacaciones de verano. Todo gracias a un tonto campamento de verano. _

_-Es ya hora niños- dijo Gennai sabiendo claramente que algo faltaba._

_Todos asintieron, pero entonces Kari se dio cuenta de algo y muy preocupada le dijo a su hermano mayor con voz alarmada:_

_-¡Tai! ¡Tk no se encuentra con nosotros!- _

_Ningún digiescogido pudo no reaccionar antes este comentario. El grupo enteró se quedó viendo a la pequeña Kari. Matt reaccionando más rápido habló con voz fuerte y clara al señor Gennai._

_-¡Señor Gennai! ¡Mi hermano no se encuentra con nosotros! Probablemente el tiempo se le fue rápido o se perdió, debemos esperar un tiempo más, o puedo ir a buscarlo.- dijo el niño de la amistad confiado._

_-Me temo que eso no será posible Matt, lo siento- dijo Gennai sin cambiar su seria expresión._

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

_-La puerta se cerrara haga lo que yo haga, porque aunque ustedes lo duden, yo no soy tan relevante en este mundo.-_

_-Pero… ¡Mi hermano! ¡Seguramente no lo dejaremos aquí! ¡Y mucho menos solo!- Matt rugió en la cara de Gennai_

_-Pues, parece que eso será lo que ocurrirá, así que mejor súbanse todos al vagón-_

_Los digidestinados se quedaron viendo embobados a Gennai ¿Cómo podía hablar de esa manera tan tranquilamente? No podían dejar solo al pequeño Takeru. No sobreviviría ni cinco minutos en el Digimundo. Nadie se movió._

_-¿¡No han entendido!? ¿Acaso no quieren volver a ver a sus familias? ¡No sean tontos! Deben volver a su mundo. Sino lo hacen, el equilibrio puede arruinarse. Suban al vagón de inmediato.- Gennai se lamentaba por hacer esto, pero con un movimiento de su mano, los digiescogidos se dirigieron al vagón caminando como zombis sin enfocar la mirada. Una vez que todos estuvieron adentro, los niños recobraron la conciencia. Durante todo este proceso los digimon observaban todo asombrados. _

_La puerta del vagón se cerró con seguro y las ventanas se sellaron. Matt, al ver la imposibilidad de bajarse, comenzó a llorar. Su llanto desgarró el corazón de todos los niños. El grupo reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. _

_De repente Matt sintió como le pegaban una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla derecha. Mareado subió la mirada desde su asiento para ver quien era el agresor y se encontró con la dura mirada de Tai._

_-No seas cobarde Matt. No te desmorones. Nuestros digimon buscarán a Tk cuidarán de el hasta que la puerta se vuelva a abrir.- dijo Tai con voz tranquila pero firme._

_-¡No digas tonterías Tai! ¡No sabemos en cuanto tiempo se abrirá la dichosa puerta! ¡Podrían pasar años!- respondió Matt a punto de devolver el golpe, pero algo lo detuvo._

_Sora se había puesto entre los dos amigos protegiendo a Tai. _

_-Tranquilo, Matt. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Entiéndelo por favor. Nuestros digimon cuidarán de el, pero no debes hacer nada tonto, porque ¿Como crees que reaccionarían tus papás si no llegará ninguno de sus hijos a casa?- dijo la niña del amor con toda su paciencia. _

_Matt se sorprendió por un momento, pero rápidamente se recuperó. _

_-No me importan mis padres, yo solo quiero cuidar de mi hermano-_

_-Pero que dices Matt, ni siquiera puedes cuidarte a ti mismo, ¿Como crees poder cuidar de Tk? Los digimon harán un buen trabajo cuidando de el. No seas tonto.- comentó Izzi desesperándose. _

_Matt se miró a los zapatos con coraje. Estaba apunto de gritar algo, cuando sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban el cuello._

_-El estará bien, te lo prometo. Palmon cuidará de él. Al igual que todos nuestros camaradas- la voz de Mimí se oía extraña, pero el valor que tuvo para abrazar a un desgraciado como el lo asombraba. _

_-Mimi tiene razón. La verdad es que Tk ha crecido tanto, que no creó que nos necesité protegiéndolo todo el tiempo Matt. Debes estar orgulloso de el- dijo Joe tratando de ser sutil._

_Mimi hizo el ademán de soltar a Matt, pero el la apretó más a su cuerpo. Necesitaba algo en que sostenerse en aquellos momentos, y la muestra de afecto de la niña significaba mucho para el. Mimi ahogó un sonido de sorpresa, pero no hizo nada para que la soltase._

_-Matt…..- empezó Kari con lagrimas en los ojos- confía en Tk, yo sé que cuando lo veamos de nuevo lo veremos sano y salvo, y nos reiremos de este incidente, el es un chico muy fuerte, estoy segura que lograra salir de esta. _

_El grupo la miró con cariño, porque a pesar de lo cobarde y débil que Takeru en muchas ocasiones había demostrado ser, siempre había dado lo mejor de si, cuando el asunto involucraba a Kari. Por esta razón, ella lo tenía en un pedestal. _

_Al final el vagón comenzó a moverse. Todos los niños se acercaron a las ventanas. Despidiéndose de los digimon._

_-¡Cuiden de Tk por favor, encuéntrenlo y protejan a nuestro pequeño amigo. Te lo encargó mucho Agumon!- grito Tai_

_-¡No hay problema Tai!- respondió Agumon seguro de si mismo._

_Matt que tenía un brazo alrededor de la niña de la pureza le gritó a su digimon._

_-¡Gabumon…!-_

_-¡No necesitas decir nada Matt, ya lo se!- respondió su digimon entendiendo su papel._

_Kari solo intercambio miradas con la felina y esta asintió. _

_El vagón siguió moviéndose de manera que al cabo de dos minutos después de saludar con las manos. El vagón despareció de la vista de los digimon. Y no volverían a verlos hasta mucho tiempo después._

Fin del Flashback.

Gatomon volvió a enfocarse en Takeru, que la observaba engatusado. Tk parpadeó un par de veces y aunque trató de hablar nada salió de su boca.

-Bueno, estoy esperando las respuestas- dijo Gatomon frunciendo el entrecejo ante el silencio del niño.

-¿D…donde están los otros digimon?- preguntó con miedo Tk.

-Nos separamos pocos días después de tu desaparición para buscarte- dijo Gatomon algo molesta por el cambio de tema.

-Lo siento Gatomon, pero no puedo responder a tus preguntas- dijo Takeru mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué? Pero, lo prometiste- exclamó la digimon gato.

-Lo sé…. Pero debo guardar discreción sobre eso… discúlpame por favor.- dijo el niño decidiendo no decir nada.

Gatomon lo examinó con sus grandes ojos de la cabeza a los pies.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, ahora lo único que falta es que te quedes conmigo así pueda protegerte junto con…. Un momento ¡¿Dónde esta Patamon?!- preguntó alarmada Gatomon.

Takeru se puso pálido ante la mención de la ausencia de su compañero.

"_Oh no"_

-Uhmm… bueno, verás… Patamon y yo… pues, nos separamos por un tiempo…- empezó el niño.

-¿¡Pero que dices!? ¡¿Cómo que separados?!- profirió la digimon.

-Bueno, si, nos separamos para buscar comida… pero el y yo nos reuniremos mañana- dijo inteligentemente el pequeño.

Gatomon lo miró minuciosamente con las cejas fruncidas. Al final, Tk respiró al fin cuando el rostro de Gatomon se relajó.

-Bueno, en ese caso… yo te acompañare a donde vayas- dijo la digimon

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Gatomon, no es necesario! ¡En serio!- dijo el digielegido más nervioso que antes. Si Gatomon se empeñaba en acompañarlo, lo atraparía en su mentira, y además entorpecería su entrenamiento, pues tendría que estar haciendo mil trucos solo para que la felina no se enterara de su ascendencia.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Sin Patamon puedes salir herido! Aparte… Kari me hizo prometer que nada te pasaría porque yo te cuidaría..-

-Yo entiendo eso, que es muy importante la promesa de Kari, pues yo también la respeto mucho, pero no puedo dejar que me acompañes Gatomon-

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Y por que no?!- preguntó enojada Gatomon

-Por motivos que no puedo relatar ahora, pero te aseguró que Kari lo entendería- dijo Tk calmado. Sabía perfectamente que Kari no lo entendería y haría todo lo posible para que el estuviese a salvo, pero no podía darse esa clase de lujos.

Gatomon suspiró con pesadez.

-Eres un necio Takeru, pero respetó tu resolución- dijo finalmente Gatomon.

Tk le sonrió con afecto.

Oscureció rápidamente, Tk decidió quedarse esa noche en el lago de los Nyaramon con Gatomon. Entre los dos se encargaron de asar pescado, para que el humano comiera. Todos sentados en circulo comiendo y platicando con animó hacía que Takeru se sintiera como en casa. Mientras comía decidió preguntarle a Gatomon unas cosas.

-Y bien ¿Qué haces aquí Gatomon?- cuestionó dándole una mordida a su pescado con ansiedad.

-Pues… verás… te estaba buscando y encontré este lugar. Los Nyaramon vivían con miedo, pues digimon más grandes siempre abusaban de ellos, haciéndoles vivir en la miseria, al llegar aquí no pude más que apiadarme de ellos, y mientras no pueda proteger a Kari, los protegeré a ellos.- terminó Gatomon.

Tk asintió pero notó algo raro en el rostro de la digimon compañera de la luz.

-¿Qué ocurre Gatomon?-

-La noticia de que una Gatomon muy fuerte habita este valle esta en boca de todos, últimamente muchos digimon poderosos han venido buscando derrotarme y apoderarse de este valle… los derroté por pura suerte, la verdad ya no se que hacer, pronto seré vencida, y no puedo huir, pues este es el hogar de los Nyaramon y es mi deber defenderlo, ellos no pueden defenderse solos, tengo que ayudarlos…- relató la digimon con cara de preocupación.

Takeru la observo por unos segundos y luego le sonrío.

-No te preocupes Gatomon, si algún abusón viene hoy a verte, juntos lo derrotaremos.- dijo el niño emocionado

-¿Juntos, has dicho?- preguntó Gatomon confundida.

Tk solo desvió la mirada y volvió a ver a los Nyaramon que se encontraban a punto de ir a dormir. Aquel hermoso valle era muy tranquilo, sino tuviese que seguir con su entrenamiento, se quedaría a cuidar de los digimon y también de la camarada de Kari.

-Bueno, buenas noches pequeño Takeru, dulces sueños- murmuró Gatomon alejándose y subiendo con destreza a un árbol, con el fin de dormir en una de sus ramas.

Cuando ya no la pudo ver, Tk se sentó en la orilla del lago a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado con sus amigos. Los extrañaba enormemente, pero daba gracias que Matt no se había quedado, porque, aunque en esos momentos no estaría solo, su hermano estaría metido en muchos problemas y el enemigo podría usarlo para lastimar al niño de la esperanza.

"_Igual que en las películas de superhéroes"_

Se movió sus rubios cabellos con los dedos y suspiró. Entonces oyó un ruido que provenía de los arbustos. Se paró ágilmente sin hacer ningún sonido, y caminó con lentitud hacía la maleza de donde el sonido había provenido. Al acercarse lo suficiente, lo único que pudo ver fueron un par de ojos azules brillantes antes de que cayera hacía atrás producto de la embestida de la silueta poseedora de aquellos ojos.

Tk cayó de un sentón y se le quedó viendo con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad a la criatura. Era un enorme león ojiazul. Sus garras eran del tamaño de uno de los brazos del niño. Y su cuerpo estaba enteramente cubierto de fuego.

-¿Q…quién eres tu?- pregunto Takaishi.

El enorme león lo miró con ojos llenos de furia. Empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor del pequeño, pero este no le apartaba la mirada de encima. Con un resoplido el león contestó a la pregunta un minuto después de haber sido formulada.

-Yo soy Linxmon, el valor legendario.- El orgullo se veía a leguas en las expresiones del león.

-¿Y… que haces aquí?- la pregunta parecía traer a Linxmon de regresó a Tierra, recordando ciertos asuntos pendientes. El digimon soltó una risotada divertido para luego mirar al niño fijamente.

-Vengo a pelear con un Gatomon muy poderoso al parecer, para luego establecer este lugar como parte de mis dominios.- dijo con confianza.

Tk se enfadó al oír eso. Sin saber exactamente que hacer, pues quería que todo acabara sin que una batalla tuviese que dar a lugar, trató de meter miedo en el corazón de Linxmon.

-Ah, ya se a que Gatomon te refieres, es el digimon más poderoso que he visto, ¿Podrías creer tu que se reveló ante Myotismon para luego darle muerte?- comentó Tk diciendo verdades a medias.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces esto será perfecto para probar mi poder. Debes saber que por nada perderé, y menos ante un Gatomon-

Ahora Takeru si estaba preocupado, pues el digimon buscaba con la mirada indicios de algún digimon en el área. Entonces, ambos niño y digimon oyeron un ruidito y dirigieron sus ojos al lugar donde provenía aquel sonido. Un pequeño Nyaramon asustado se encontraba temblando viendo el intercambio de palabras entre Tk y Linxmon, al darse cuenta que ambos lo habían visto trató de huir, pero Linxmon fue más rápido posicionándose enfrente de el antes de que se pudiera mover en absoluto.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿A dónde te diriges con tanta velocidad, y sin despedirte pequeño bebé- cuestionó Linxmon viendo al bebé digimon como un gato ve a un ratón. Nyaramon no pudo más que temblar del miedo, mientras sudaba frío.

-Déjalo en paz, o te daré una lección Linxmon- exclamó Takeru acercándose a ellos con la mirada seria.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¿Qué puede un niño humano de tu tamaño hacer contra una bestia como yo? ¡Absolutamente nada!-

-Quizás, pero para eso estoy yo, aléjate de ese digimon Tk- una voz pronunció estas palabras. Gatomon saltó desde su árbol mirando fijamente al digimon felino de tamaño más notable. Pero, Takeru no se movió, seguía con la vista fija en Linxmon.

-Así que tú eres el tal "Gatomon legendario". No eres más que un insecto. Me encantaría destrozarte con el único fin de quitarse esa reputación y darte la que te mereces. Estas tierras son fértiles y tranquilas, y las quiero para mí, por esa razón voy a pelear contra ti en una batalla a muerte basura- dijo Linxmon con una sonrisa maléfica en la cara.

-Takeru, aléjate de él.- dijo Gatomon ignorando los comentarios de Linxmon.

-¡No me ignores insecto!- gritó Linxmon saltando en dirección a Gatomon.

-¡Gatomon cuidado!- gritó Tk. Pero Gatomon no lo necesitó pues ya era bastante ágil, esquivó la embestida del enemigo y saltó hacía el otro lado, quedando enfrente de Tk.

-Si quieres pelear, pelearemos, pero si te acercas a mis amigos te destruiré más rápido de lo que un Agumon digievoluciona.- exclamó Gatomon mostrando valentía, aunque Takeru sabía que solo estaba parloteando, pues tras sus palabras se podía sentir que solo fanfarroneaba.

-¡Que miedo me das!- dijo sarcásticamente Linxmon abalanzándose sobre Gatomon. Este fue lo suficientemente rápido para saltar de nuevo, pero no para esquivar el zarpaso que recibió por parte del digimon de fuego estando en el aire.

Gatomon cayó hacía atrás pero se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces. No podía ser derrotada, esa opción era inexistente. El Linxmon comenzó a reír divertido.

-No eres más que una debilucha, pues al parecer eres hembra, pero déjame decirte que eso no hará que te tenga ninguna consideración. ¡Prepárate a dejar este mundo!- gritó el digimon de fuego.

-¡Howling Buster!- gritó el digimon, lanzando una llamarada en contra de Gatomon.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que Gatomon recibió el ataque con toda su fuerza.

-¡Gatomon!- grito el rubio asustado, pues no se había metido en la batalla porque creía que Gatomon podría con el león, pero al parecer se había equivocado. En el suelo del valle, yacía Gatomon tendida sobre las hierbas. Tk corrió lo más rápido que pudo esquivando a Linxmon y trató de auxiliar a Gatomon.

-Gatomon, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el niño con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Es muy fuerte Tk, lo mejor será que huyas, no dejes que te lastimé, le prometí a Kari que te protegería, así que debes irte.- murmuró la pequeña felina herida.

Takeru se sintió furioso, pues Gatomon lo consideraba como un debilucho, como alguien que no se podía valer por si mismo, así que en un arranque de ira le gritó a su defensora.

-¡No! ¡Si piensas que huiré mientras este imbécil te hace pedazos estas muy equivocada!-

Gatomon no creía sus oídos, el llorón Takeru, el niño que todos defendían, la quería defender a ella.

-¡Escucha Gatomon! ¡Podemos vencerlo, si trabajamos juntos! ¡Tenemos que tener esperanza!- dijo el niño decidido.

-Pero que dices Tk, yo ya no puedo pelear, y tú ¿Qué puedes hacer?- preguntó herida la digimon.

-¡Dije que tuvieras esperanza! ¡Es necesaria si lo queremos derrotar! Debes creer firmemente que lo lograremos.-

Gatomon miró a los ojos del niño y en ellos pudo ver muchas cosas. Decisión, valentía, amistad, esperanza… y luz. Entonces Gatomon creyó. Creyó firmemente en las palabras de Tk y sonrió de felicidad.

-Juntos lo lograremos- dijo Gatomon contenta.

La luz de la digievolución apareció surgiendo del pecho del elegido y cubriendo el cuerpo de una impactada Gatomon. La luz rápidamente se extendió y elevó el cuerpo de la felina por los aires.

-¡Gatomon digivolves a Angewomon!-

La digimon ángel miró a Tk con ternura y le habló con suavidad.

-He visto algo en ti, que nunca había visto en nadie más pequeño, por eso creo firmemente que tienes la fuerza y la determinación para vencer a cualquier enemigo, esta digievolución ha sido milagrosa, y ahora entiendo algo, tu no eres como los otros niños, ¡Pelea a mi lado Tk!-

Takeru no paraba de sonreír con nostalgia. Angewomon era la digimon que había derrotado a Myotismon, pues todo se lo debían a ella, y su cuerpo de humano le recordaba el cálido abrazo de Angemon. El niño asintió y se dirigió hacía el león en llamas. Sentía que algo ardía dentro de su cuerpo. Algo poderoso. Su poder de digimon. Con un movimiento rápido, saltó en el aire, abalanzándose contra el digimon en llamas, a pesar de las circunstancias pudo conectar un golpe, sin lastimar su puño, y este fue tan fuerte que Linxmon gritó de dolor al recibir el impacto.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo puede un niño…?- empezó pero fue callado por Angewomon.

-Calla Linxmon, tus intenciones son malas, pues solo tienes ganas de herir a los demás. No permitiré que hieras a nadie más. ¡Holy Arrow!- con sus manos la digimon formó una flecha y sin tocarse el corazón la disparó a gran velocidad contra el pecho de Linxmon. El enemigo gritó y solo paso un segundo para que Linxmon regresara a su forma de DigiTama. Takeru recogió el huevo con cuidado y se lo entregó a un Nyaramon, pidiéndole que lo cuidara.

Angewomon volvió a ser Gatomon y se volvió a ver a Takeru, el se encontraba muy nervioso, pues ya esperaba la ráfaga de preguntas por parte de su amiga digimon pero lo que le sorprendió fue que ella se abalanzó contra el en un fuerte abrazo. Tk no pudo más que ahogar un grito, pero al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y de que las lágrimas de Gatomon escurrían por su camisa, la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos, correspondiendo el abrazo. Después de un rato en el que Gatomon se calmó y ambos se sentaron en silencio Tk estaba dispuesto a comenzar a relatar todo, pero Gatomon al verlo tomar la iniciativa lo interrumpió.

-No tienes que contarme nada Tk. Después de todo, tu me dijiste que habías jurado guardar discreción y yo respetó eso- tomando un respiro continuó –No estoy segura de lo que ocurrió hace tan solo una hora. De lo que si estoy segura es que tú eres especial Tk. No eres como los otros niños. Hay algo diferente en ti que te marca como único en este mundo. Te prometo que no le contaré a nadie sobre lo que ha ocurrido hoy hasta que tu puedas contarlo primero.- terminó la digimon mirando a sus azules ojos.

-Gatomon… muchísimas gracias- dijo el levantándose.

-¿Ya te vas Takeru?- preguntó ella.

-Debo irme, me encontraré pronto con Patamon, no puedo hacerle esperar.-

-No tienes que mentir, se que no verás a Patamon dentro de un rato, pero si se que tienes algo importante que hacer, y no se porque pero pienso que debes hacerlo.- respondió ella con una sonrisa a su blanca mentira.

Sonrojado por haber sido descubierto Tk solo pudo asentir mientras se alistaba para irse. Tomó su chaqueta que se encontraba a sus pies. Miró por última vez a Gatomon y sin más se dio la vuelta con el fin de seguir su camino y nunca mirar hacía atrás.


	5. Guerreros

Los Guerreros Escogidos.

Tks POV

Los días cada vez pasaban más lentamente. Añoraba el momento en que el año que debía de pasar en soledad se acabara al fin. Después de haber visto a Gatomon al cuidado de los Nyaramon me di cuenta de lo que era proteger a alguien. Yo siempre había sido el protegido, por lo tanto jamás me había dado cuenta que era exactamente velar por la vida de un ser querido. Pensé en Patamon, y en todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerme a salvo a lo largo de la aventura que había vivido con el grupo de niños elegidos. Me preguntaba si algún día yo estaría en su lugar, y me tocaría defenderlo a capa y espada. Si alguna vez eso ocurría, me prometí a mi mismo que mantendría a Patamon y a mis demás amigos a salvo. No podía imaginarme en un mundo en el que mis seres queridos fuesen lastimados. No podría soportarlo, por ese motivo tenía que ser más fuerte. Después de todo, al final debía salvar al mundo.

El sendero que seguía estaba en medio de dos montañas. A ambos lados de mi camino se hallaban dos precipicios. Constantemente miraba en su dirección, pero solo me ponía nervioso y sentía que la cabeza de daba vueltas, así que trataba de evitarlo. El horizonte no se podía ver muy bien, pues todo el ambiente estaba repleto de una niebla espesa de color gris. Apenas podía ver cinco pasos al frente de mí.

Mi viaje tenía un solo objetivo, ese era volverme más fuerte. No solamente fuerza física, (que era un aspecto que al ser mitad digimon, no me encontraba en tan mal situación) sino, principalmente, el hallar la suficiente determinación para salvar el mundo, tener el valor de enfrentarme a lo que se me pusiera enfrente y luchar sin rendirme hasta el final de mis fuerza. Me prometí que algún sabría lo que se sentía ser fuerte.

Mis profundos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte zumbido que se oyó en el aire. Me detuve sorprendido tratando de divisar algo volteando la cabeza hacía todos lados, pero era imposible, la niebla no me permitía ver nada. Pude oír ahora un fuerte choque de metal que casi me ensordeció. Me concentré en tratar de oír algo más, para saber de que dirección venía aquel ruido. Cerré los ojos y entonces lo oí. Algo que rompía el viento se aproximaba hacía donde yo estaba. Reaccionando lo más rápido que pude brinque sin pensarlo dos veces esquivando la enorme figura que cayó bruscamente sobre donde yo me hallaba antes de haber saltado. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. En aquel lugar, tirado en el suelo, se hallaba un semiconsciente Rize Greymon.

Nunca había visto uno de esa especie, pero Izzi se encargaba de mantenernos al tanto de las distintas clases de digimon que había, este digimon era al parecer una sub-especie de Metal Greymon, un Greymon que digievolucionó de otra manera. Tenía el cuerpo de un Greymon enorme, su pecho estaba cubierto de una pechera de metal rojo que continuaba hasta su brazo izquierdo, en el cual poseía una bazooka, en lugar de una extremidad. Del mismo brazo salían unas alas de metal duro en forma de mano. Su cabeza estaba coronada por un caso de acero, y bajo este manaban cabellos pelirrojos.

Me acerque cuidadosamente sin saber si era un digimon bueno o malo. Pude oír que gruñía del dolor. Su mejilla derecha sangraba y una de sus alas estaba destrozada, probablemente por eso había caído. Seguramente se hallaba en una cruel pelea. Al parecer tenía todas las de perder. Pude oír un movimiento más al frente. Levante la mirada y vi una silueta que se acercaba a donde estábamos. Entre más se acercaba pude ver que estaba parado en dos patas, su cuerpo era una armadura azul y poseía una capa roja agarrada de su espalda. Sus manos estaban cubiertas con dos poderosas garras que parecían capaces de cortar el metal más pesado. Era un Mirage Gaogamon. Al sentir la presencia del lobo, el enorme dinosaurio trató de pararse sin éxito.

Normal Pov

-Eres un debilucho Rize Greymon- murmuró el digimon acercándose cada vez más. Takeru solo observaba todo, siendo ignorado por los digimon.

-Bueno, tendré que acabarte, ¡Double Crescent Mirage!- gritó el digimon saltando y alistando sus poderosas garras, lanzándose en contra del Greymon, el cual solo pudo hacer sonidos guturales que daban lastima. Siendo un niño que le costaba observar ese tipo de situaciones, Tk brincó con todas sus energías en contra del Mirage Gaogamon, deteniendo sus garras con la mano. Mirage Gaogamon sorprendido, sintió aquel enfrentamiento como un reto. Ambos lobo y niño, ponían toda su fuerza en brazo, en una especie de vencidas aérea.

-¡Alto!- gritó una voz. Ambos contendientes sorprendidos, brincaron hacia atrás alejándose el uno del otro, mirando al dueño de aquella condenadora voz. Era el Rize Greymon que ya estaba parado a base de grandes esfuerzos.

-Esta es mi batalla, debo derrotar a Mirage Gaogamon, para volverme más fuerte. No te metas en lo que no te importa.- le declaró molestó a Takeru.

-Pero, el digimon al que te enfrentas esta en nivel Mega, y tu solo eres un Perfecto, te destrozara si no digievolucionas o escapas.- gritó el rubio preocupado.

-Eso no es cierto, yo no necesitó digievolucionar para darle una paliza a este intento de digimon.- rugió Rize Greymon.

-Hazle caso al niño, Rize, te destrozaré a menos que te rindas en este momento.- dijo Mirage Gaogamon con calma.

-¡Nunca me rendiré!- gritó a todo pulmón el dinosaurio, lanzándose sin misericordia contra el lobo.

Mirage Gaogamon no pareció asustado y con un puño, pudo detener al Rize Greymon, propinándole un poderoso golpe en la cabeza.

El Rize Greymon volvió a caer causando un estruendo en el piso de aquel sendero, debido a su gran peso. Sus ojos estaban rojos de la furia, pero aunque no lo quisiese admitir, sabía que con la fuerza que poseía en esos momentos, no derrotaría a Mirage Gaogamon ni en un millón de años.

-Es suficiente, Rize, no pienso continuar lastimando tu orgullo, la pelea ha terminado- dijo el digimon dándole la espalda al dinosaurio.

Takeru los miraba sorprendidos. Aquella batalla no había sido una de vida o muerte, al parecer. El Mirage Gaogamon saltó al precipicio y se perdió de vista. Rize Greymon estaba muy herido, tanto que su caso ahora era rojo, debido a la sangre que provenía de su cabeza, todo causado por los poderosos puños de Mirage Gaogamon.

Tk se acercó a él, tratando de ver donde provenía su herida, rápidamente vio que su origen era detrás de la cabeza del digimon. Cortándose rápidamente una manga de su playera, secó la sangre que manaba de la herida, he hizo presión cortando la hemorragia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el ojiazul gentilmente.

-Estoy bien, déjame en paz.- profirió el dinosaurio.

-No seas orgulloso, se que te duele el haber perdido, pero no ganarás nada alejándome.- dijo el pequeño.

El Rize Greymon no dijo nada y se quedó acostado en el duro suelo por un rato más. Takeru se quedó con él, tratando de cuidar de las heridas del digimon. Limpiándolas con la poca agua con la que cargaba y cortando los brotes de sangre que tenía el Greymon en el cuerpo. El digimon ante el agotamiento se quedó profundamente dormido.

Rize Greymon abrió los ojos con cansancio. Había ya oscurecido, la niebla había desaparecido y las brillantes estrellas eran ya visibles a los ojos del digimon. Miro hacía abajo, y vio aun pequeño niño humano, durmiendo, agarrado fuertemente de su pecho. El Rize Greymon no pudo más que sentir agradecimiento con el niño por haberlo cuidado en tan mal momento para el. Con cuidado de no aplastar al infante se levantó en dos piernas y tomó al niño en su brazo. Estaba totalmente exhausto. Sujetando al pequeño fuertemente, Rize Greymon emprendió el vuelo hacía casa.

El pequeño rubio se despertó al oír un rugido. Miró a todos lados algo confundido y mareado. Se encontraba en una enorme gruta oscura, en la que solo distinguía una figura. Era el Rize Greymon, estaba comiendo un enorme pescado del tamaño de un yate. El digimon sintió la presencia del muchacho y volteó rápidamente en su dirección. Ambos cruzaron miradas por unos segundos. Rize Greymon volvió a dirigir su mirada a su comida y se aclaró la garganta un poco ruborizado.

-Uhm, ¿No quieres comer un poco?- preguntó nervioso.

-Oh, si, muchísimas gracias, señor Rize Greymon, muero de hambre.- dijo el niño sonriéndole al dinosaurio al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al digimon con ansias. En tan solo un segundo Tk ya tenía el pescado entre sus manitas y comía a gran velocidad. Des hacía tres días que no tenía una comida decente.

-Puedes llamarme Rize.- dijo el Greymon evitando la mirada del niño.

-Esta bien, Rize.- sonrío de nuevo el infante.

Ambos comieron salvajemente durante la siguiente hora hasta que terminaron por devorar todo lo que quedaba del pescado de anormal tamaño. Exhaustos decidieron volver a dormir, pero su decisión fue interrumpida por un extraño sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Takeru.

-Viene de afuera de la gruta, seguro es Mirage Gaogamon acompañado por nuestros compañeros, vienen a burlarse de que soy el único de los guerreros escogidos de los dioses que aún no digievoluciona en su fase mega.- comentó Rize mirando al suelo.

-¿Guerreros escogidos?- preguntó Takeru.

-Así es, al igual que los digimon de los niños elegidos, nosotros también fuimos escogidos por los dioses, con el fin de proteger el Digimundo hasta que la súper secreta profecía se cumpla.- dijo el dinosaurio

-¿En que consiste esta profecía?- cuestionó el niño

-Es súper secreta, ni siquiera yo la conozco.- dijo el digimon cruzándose de brazos.

Tk se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero aún tenía preguntas.

-¿Quiénes son estos guerreros escogidos?-

-Pues, el grupo esta conformado por Mirage Gaogamon, Ancientirismon, Rosemon y yo. Somos dos machos y dos hembras. Soy el único que no ha podido digievolucionar a su máxima digievolución. Por eso entrenó arduamente con el imbécil de Mirage Gaogamon. Debo volverme más fuerte.-

Tk al fin comprendía la pelea que se había llevado a cabo horas antes.

-Rize Greymon, ¿Estas ahí?- se oyó la voz de Mirage Gaogamon.

-Aquí estoy- respondió el dinosaurio.

Mirage Gaogamon entró en la gruta, seguido de otros dos digimon, que eran probablemente los otros dos digimon guerreros de los dioses. Destinados a defender el Digimundo, mientras la "Profecía" se cumplía.

-¡Pero si el niño esta aquí! No planearas lastimarlo, ¿Verdad Rize?- dijo burlándose Mirage.

-Yo nunca lastimaría a nadie.- dijo Rize con determinación.

-De eso estamos seguros- río Mirage Gaogamon.

Rize Greymon sentía como la sangre le hervía. No podía evitar querer destrozar a Mirage Gaogamon, al menos tratar, una vez más.

-Me alegró que hayas venido hasta acá Mirage, así no tendré que ir a buscarte para retarte a una batalla.- declaró Rize con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres volver a probar suerte? ¿Es que no has aprendido tu lección debilucho?- preguntó molesto Mirage Gaogamon.

La sonrisa de Rize solo aumentó.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- preguntó el dinosaurio con malicia.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No digas estupideces!- gritó el lobo furioso.

Con paso veloz, todos los que ocupaban la gruta salieron al exterior para presenciar la batalla entre los dos rivales.

-Te lo has ganado Rize. Hoy recibirás la paliza de tu vida.- sonrió Mirage Gaogamon.

-Eso ya lo veremos Mirage- pronunció el dinosaurio lanzándose en contra del lobo.

Mirage Gaogamon esquivó el ataque y lo golpeó con sus puños sangrientos en repetidas ocasiones por todo el cuerpo. Rize estaba sufriendo esas mortales heridas, pero no se daba por vencido. Takeru miraba embobado la pelea que se estaba librando entre los dos.

-¡Trident Revolver!- gritó Rize disparando con su enorme bazooka a su oponente. Este pudo evadir todas las balas sin ningún problema, y le impartió a Rize un poderoso golpe en la cara haciendo que el Greymon cayera de espaldas.

-¡Terminemos con esto Rize! ¡Full Moon Blaster!- del pecho de Mirage Gaogamon una luz comenzó a concentrarse, adquiriendo energía proveniente de todo el cuerpo del lobo.- Prepárate para ser derrotado.- El rayo se disparó hacía Rize el cuál cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero entonces oyó un grito.

-¡No te rindas Rize!-

"Es cierto, no puedo rendirme"

Rize se paró dispuesto a parar el ataque con sus manos, hasta que una luz dorada lo cubrió de pies a cabeza. Takeru estaba impactado, de nuevo su poder le permitía que un digimon digievolucionara, en esta ocasión el poderoso Rize.

-¡Rize Greymon digivolves a Victory Greymon!-

Un digimon muy parecido a War Greymon apareció. Su cuerpo era identico al del antes mencionado, pero este poseía no poseía las garras de War Greymon, en vez de eso, entre sus manos había una gruesa espada de triple filo.

-¡Trident Gaia!- Takeru solo alcanzó a ver a Victory Greymon ondear su espada antes de una explosión masiva que lo cegó. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo Mirage Gaogamon se encontraba tirado en el piso y Victory Greymon se acercaba al niño.

-¿Fuiste tu verdad? Tu me ayudaste a digievolucionar.-pronunció el dinosaurio feliz.

-Si, eso creo.-

-Te lo agradezco, gracias a ti, los guerreros elegidos estamos completos, peleare para proteger a mi mundo con todas mis fuerzas, y te protegeré a ti también cuanto pueda.- dijo el digimon extendiéndole una mano al rubio.

Tk sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que no puedo dejar que me protejas, al menos no por ahora. Debo defenderme yo solo, con el fin de volverme más fuerte, estoy seguro que tú lo entiendes.-

Rize se quedó callado, pero luego asintió con la cabeza. Abrazó al nino delicadamente y en eso se oyó la voz de alguien.

Mirage Gaogamon los miraba avergonzado.

-Es hora de irnos Victory Greymon, al digievolucionar tu hemos completado el grupo, debemos ahora buscar a los dioses, despídete pronto.-

Victory Greymon no dijo nada pero volteó a ver al ojiazul una vez más.

-Cuídate mucho, y recuerda que si algún día me necesitas, solo debes llamarme por mi nombre.-

-¿Victory Greymon?-

-No, yo siempre seré para ti, Rize.-

Terminando de decir esto, Rize y los otros digimon emprendieron el vuelo, con su destino claro, y en ese aspecto, Takeru los envidiaba.

Los días pasaron. Por azares del destino, Tk se había adentrado en un caluroso desierto. La arena la tenía ya hasta dentro de los pequeños tenis que ya le empezaban a apretar. Pensó muchas veces en continuar su camino en calcetines, pero sabía que se podía lastimar los pies. Las dunas eran enormes, y el solo tratar de llegar a la punta de una, lo agotaba como correr un maratón. Probablemente el intenso calor tenía algo que ver. No veía nada más que arena a lo lejos.

"¿Dónde demonios me vine a meter? Me voy a morir, sino salgo de aquí pronto"

Pero la idea de salir de ese caliente desierto era casi tan fantástica como la de Kari de aparecer de repente enfrente de él. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la parte de atrás de su mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de que el sudor no entrara en ellos, pues sabía que no era un sentimiento placentero.

Siguió caminando sin parar, se veía como su vitalidad se iba reduciendo a las cenizas. Cada paso que daba parecía que sería el último, pero el niño estaba convencido que saldría de aquel desierto costase lo que costase, no se podía dar el lujo de morir allí.

Pasaban las horas, y la voluntad del niño se iba esfumando tan rápido como un auto de formula 1. Cayó con un sonido seco con las rodillas. Ya no se acordaba que rayos estaba haciendo, y comenzaba a alucinar. De repente enfrente de él, oyó una voz que lo dejó mudo.

-Tiempo sin verte.- Parado con gracia mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa, estaba Matt.

Estaba vestido igual que la última vez que lo había visto, de hecho seguía igual que la última vez que había hablado con él, exactamente igual.

-Hermano… ¿Eres tu, hermano?- gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por las sucias mejillas del hermano menor.

-¿Qué te pasa Takeru? ¿Acaso sigues siendo el mismo niño débil que necesita siempre que allá alguien como yo para defenderlo?- preguntó Matt cambiando su semblante a uno molesto ignorando la pregunta del nino.

-Matt, hace mucho calor, ya no puedo más.- dijo el niño sintiendo vergüenza por las palabras de Matt.

-¡Se un hombre! ¡Levántate! Tienes que hacerlo Takeru.- murmuró Matt, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacía el lado contrario. Pronto desapareció de la vista de Tk.

-¡Matt no te vayas!- gritó el niño llorando.

"Se un hombre… levántate"

Las palabras de su hermano mayor resonaban en su mente. Con mucho esfuerzo el pequeño se paró de la arena, apretando los puños.

"Matt tiene razón, rendirme no es una opción"

Y sin más el pequeño siguió caminando. Hasta donde debiese caminar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose al momento. Miró a sus alrededores tratando de ubicar donde se encontraba, lo último que recordaba era aquel caluroso desierto. Estaba acostado en una cama. Una cama estilo japonesa con las cobijas de color rojo. A lado de la cama había un pequeño tocador, y más allá había una puerta. Takeru jamás había estado en ese lugar. Del otro lado de la cama, había una ventana, cubierta por una cortina amarilla. Movió la cortina de manera que pudiese ver hacía afuera. Vio unas cuantas montañas y un par de Coromon jugando afuera. Volvió a dejar la cortina como estaba. Takeru suspiró mirando a las sabanas. Entonces se dio cuenta que vestía diferente. Traía jeans azul oscuro y una playera blanca nuevos. Su chaqueta de Gabumon estaba al pie de la cama colgada. Seguía en el Digimundo. Por un momento había creído que había vuelto a casa. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. De repente oyó un crack. Volteó al lugar de origen del sonido y lo que vio no pudo más que hacerlo sonreír.

Su maestro, mirándolo con paciencia se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Cubriendo su ropa habitual (pantalón negro de cuero y una playera sisada negra) traía su larga gabardina roja sangre. Unas botas de combate cubrían sus pies. Se revolvió el cabello rojizo y le sonrío al niño.

-Lo lograste, el año paso.- comentó el maestro.

La sonrisa de Takeru creció aún más y se le levantó de la cama como un rayo, corriendo a abrazar a su maestro. Debido a la diferencia de alturas, solo llegaba hasta la cintura del maestro. Este se quedó muy sorprendido, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, el maestro pudo ver las lágrimas de felicidad que corrían por los ojos de Tk.

-Maestro, ¡No sabe que feliz estoy de verlo!- dijo con emoción.

-Creo que puedo hacerme a la idea.- contestó Youta divertido. –Bienvenido a mi casa, pequeño Takeru, he aquí el cuarto en el que dormirás mientras estés aquí, ¿Te parece apropiado?- preguntó el maestro

-Me parece que es genial Maestro, muchísimas gracias.- dijo el niño haciendo una reverencia.

El Maestro se sonrojó, pero luego pareció recordar algo.

-Oye, Takeru, ¿Acaso ya has olvidado a tu buen amigo Patito?- dijo el Maestro.

-¿Patito?- preguntó confundido el niño.

-Pues si.- río el maestro- me pareció un apodo adecuado para Patamon.-

-¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde esta Patamon?.-

-Aquí estoy TK- dijo una voz.

Detrás del Maestro, apareció una figura en forma de un cerdito con alas de murciélago en vez de orejas y unos profundos ojos azules. No se veía muy cambiado, a excepción de la cicatriz en forma de cruz que tenía en una mejilla.

-¡Patamon!¡Amigo! ¡Que gusto verte!- gritó Tk corriendo a abrazar a su camarada.

Antes de que algo más pudiese ocurrir, Youta lanzó algo a Takeru y este lo atrapó con una mano, cuando la abrió curioso de lo que era no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pero si es… mi digivice.- que recuerdos le traía aquel artefacto.

-Prometí devolvértelo ¿Recuerdas?- el niño asintió y estaba apunto de decir unas palabras de gratitud cuando fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

Patamon se lanzó a los brazos de Takeru, con el propósito de recibir cariños del niño, y así fue, Tk acarició detrás de las orejas de Patamon, y el digimon reía por las cosquillas que esto le provocaba. Entonces Takeru vio la cicatriz que tenía el pequeño digimon en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Q..Qué te paso en la mejilla Patamon?- preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-No te preocupes Tk, pero es una larga historia.- contestó el mamífero.

-Pero tenemos tiempo- interrumpió Youta.- Mientras le cuentas la historia podemos comer, la cena esta lista.-

A Takeru le brillaron los ojos. Realmente quería una verdadera cena. Siguió al Maestro que salió del cuarto con Patamon en los brazos. Salieron por un pasillo y llegaron a una pequeña cocina con una calida y bonita mesita de madera en la que podrían comer.

Youta trajo de la estufa, una olla llena de arroz frito y lleno 3 platos hasta el tope de rico ramen japonés. Cuando todo estuvo establecido, y Tk ya había empezado a engullir el arroz frito que Youta había preparado, Patamon comenzó a relatar su historia.

-Después de que te fuiste Tk, yo tenía mucha incertidumbre sobre lo que pasaría conmigo durante ese año de tu ausencia. Youta me trajo hasta aquí a vivir con él, y me dijo que al igual que a ti, el me entrenaría, en orden de cumplir nuestro destino. Al principio yo no estaba muy seguro de que sería una buena idea, pero reflexioné, yo no quería ser un estorbo para ti Takeru, quería ser de ayuda, y si haciéndome más fuerte te podría ayudar entonces que así fuese. Acepté la proposición de Youta y mi entrenamiento comenzó. Lo primero que Youta me dijo, fue sobre la teoría que el tiene. Youta piensa que sí un "camarada" tiene más poder que su digimon, sin importar el poder del compañero, jamás podrán cumplir su meta. Debe de existir un equilibrio de poder del digimon con su humano para que se vuelvan invencibles, por lo tanto yo debo de ser tan fuerte como tú y viceversa. La cicatriz que ves, fue producto de uno de mis entrenamientos.

Flashback

_-Hoy haremos algo diferente Patamon, hoy no atacarás, hoy te vas a defender.- dijo el Maestro. _

_Asentí decidido y entonces el Maestro pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que mis piernas temblarán._

_-Voy a dar lo mejor de mí, intentaré matarte, así que tienes que dar tú también lo mejor de ti.- _

_De la nada, Youta desenvainó su filosa espada que siempre cargaba en su cintura, esta brillaba con el sol. Pude sentir el intento de asesinato en la presencia de Youta. Tenía que moverme rápidamente si quería vivir. El Maestro se lanzó contra mí con el sable, tratando de darme. Jamás había volado tan rápido como en ese momento. Esquivaba todos sus ataques, pero me preguntaba si llegaría a un punto que la espada me daría. Y lo hubo, con un rápido movimiento de mano, Youta logró conectar dos golpes, que causaron dos cortes superficiales cruzándose en mi mejilla. Cuando el Maestro se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, paro asombrado._

_-Discúlpame Patamon, me he propasado.- dijo el Maestro mortificado._

_Pude sentir la sangre caliente, resbalar por mi cuerpo, pero no estaba dolido, ni molesto, al menos no con el Maestro. Entonces levanté la cabeza y le sonreí._

_-No tiene porque disculparse Maestro, usted me lo advirtió, es más le agradezco que me haya causado esos golpes, pues ahora la marca que quedé me recordara siempre que tengo que ser más fuerte si quiero ser de utilidad a Takeru.- _

_Youta me miró sorprendido pero no dijo palabra. Segundos después sonrío y asintió. _

Fin del Flash Back

-Ya veo...- dijo Takeru –Han estado entrenando seriamente.-

-Así es Tk, puedo decir que me he vuelto muy fuerte.- sonrió Patamon.

-Te creo Patamon.- dijo Tk sonriendo.

-Pues, ahora me creerás a mí, pues ha llegado la hora de tu entrenamiento físico.- declaró Youta terminando con su ramen.

Takeru se asustó un poco, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento pondrían el Maestro Youta a un niño como el? Aceptaba que era mitad digimon, pero… le preocupaba lo que tenía planeado el Maestro. Youta lo volteó a ver con decisión, sacando un cigarrillo de su gabardina y prendiéndolo con un encendedor de plástico.

-Es un vicio ya, espero no te moleste.- comentó

-No, no se preocupe Maestro.- dijo el pequeño.

-Bien, entonces sígueme.- habló Youta parándose y caminando hacía una puerta que se hallaba en el fondo de la cocina. Takeru y Patamon lo siguieron. Tk se encontraba nervioso, pues no tenía idea de lo que venía a continuación.

El Maestro abrió la puerta de madera, de este movimiento salió un crujido, que era debido a la frecuencia en la que alguien entraba a ese cuarto. El Maestro entró seguido de sus dos pupilos. Takeru abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio de qué se trataba. Era un baño.

-Supuse que te querrías dar un baño antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento ¿O me equivoco?-

El pequeño rubio asintió. El Maestro abandonó el cuarto dándole antes una sonrisa de confianza al jovencito. Tk se quitó la ropa cuidadosamente y se metió al baño. Patamon lo miraba desde arriba sentando en una roca, mientras el niño se metía al agua.

-¡Cielos! ¡Qué bien se siente! No me había bañado desde la semana pasada.- dijo mostrando una cara de placer.

-¡Qué cochino!- río el digimon.

-¡Hey! ¡No me llames así!- se sonrojó el pequeño, pero Patamon no pudo más que reír aún más. Al poco tiempo las risas se contagiaron y el niño ahora se desatornillaba de la risa. Patamon se metió en el agua, y comenzaron a jugar en el agua, mojándose la cabeza.

El primer día del entrenamiento de Tk comenzó con un cielo azul despejado, y una suave brisa que daba a conocer que el verano estaba por terminarse. El Maestro lo había llevado afuera de su pequeña casa. El niño vestía unos shorts bastante elásticos de color verde (parecidos a los de los basketbolistas) y una playera sisada de color gris. Estaba listo para comenzar a entrenar su cuerpo.

El Maestro le mostró unas rocas que se encontraban a unos metros de su morada. Cada una medía 2 metros de altura y medio metro de ancho, eran muy gruesas. Estaban enterradas en la tierra, por lo que parecía que habían caído del cielo. Eran 7 en total.

-Lo primero que tendrás que hacer será destrozar estas 7 piedras con los puños. Tienes 2 semanas.- Youta regresó a su casa dejando a un rubio con la quijada en el suelo.

-¿P…Patamon?... ¿Se ha vuelto loco?-preguntó el niño a su fiel digimon.

-No.. el Maestro te ha puesto a prueba. Quiere ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto desde que te vio.- comentó Patamon.

-Pero, ¿Como espera que yo haga eso?- cuestionó el pequeño exasperándose.

-Pues, concéntrate en tu poder de hibrido, estoy seguro de que con el podrás destrozar estas rocas en menos de un día.- sonrío Patamon.

Takeru le devolvió la sonrisa, pero aún así estaba preocupado, si lograba destruir una piedra, seguramente se destrozaría la mano, debía de buscar algo con que protegerla. Comenzó a pensar, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Patamon, ¿Existe alguna manera de que pueda proteger mis manos para hacer esto?- interrogó el rubio.

-Pues, puedes venderlas, aunque no creó que sea de mucha utilidad.-

El niño corrió dentro de la casa en busca de vendas, dio un portazo y vio al Maestro acostado en la cocina descansando.

-Maestro, ¿Tiene usted vendas en la casa?- preguntó el niño apresurado.

Youta no abrió los ojos, pero señalo un pequeño buró que se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina. Takeru corrió hasta el y abrió su cajón. Dentro había llaves, cables, una bolsa negra que decía Playboy, y vendas. El niño las tomó y regresó corriendo afuera, sin siquiera cerrar el cajón y soltándole un gracias a Youta.

De regreso a fuera, Patamon observaba desde el techo de teja de la casita como Tk golpeaba su primera roca. Aún así no había causado ningún daño en la piedra. El niño estaba sudando y estaba muy molesto, pero los nervios que le provocaban lastimarse le impedían llamar a su poder.

-Takeru, sino te concentras jamás lo lograras.- dijo Patamon.

-P…pero, no quiero lastimarme.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No temas, lastimarse es algo normal, puedes verlo en mi mejilla, si le tienes miedo herirte siempre, entonces jamás triunfarás en la vida.- dijo el digimon tratando de darle ánimos a su compañero.

Tk miró al suelo apenado, Patamon tenía razón, debía enfrentarse a su miedo si quería lograr algo. Teniendo una resolución subía la mirada con decisión, observó la roca por unos instantes, y le tiró un golpe que la destrozó completamente. Su mano le dolía y sangraba un poco, pero nada le quitaba la emoción de haberlo logrado.

Las dos semanas que tenía Takeru para cumplir su misión habían terminado. El Maestro decidió salir a revisar como había quedado todo, pues durante esas dos semanas había dormido como un oso en hibernación. Se rascó la cabeza y abrió la puerta de la entrada. Su quijada cayó al piso. Las piedras hechas totalmente añicos estaban enfrente de él, y en un lado, tirado, sangrando de las manos, pero con una sonrisa en la boca estaba Tk.

El entrenamiento de Takeru continuó por el resto del año. Youta le daba arduas lecciones sobre como mantener su cuerpo sano y fuerte. Todas las mañanas se levantaban a las 6 AM a correr durante dos horas. Según el Maestro así entrenaban los boxeadores. Más tarde desayunaban. Después de un desayuno balanceado, Tk se ponía a brincar la cuerda durante media hora, al principio le pareció algo tonto y aburrido, pero al darse cuenta que tan difícil era tuvo que aceptarlo como parte de su preparación. Más tarde el acondicionamiento físico empezaba, Tk debía hacer lagartijas, sentadillas y ese tipo de ejercicios que mejoran la condición física. Luego Youta y Tk tenían un combate de práctica. Todos los días. El pequeño acaba normalmente más golpeado que Piyomon antes de digievolucionar a Birdmon en su pelea con Meramon. Pero Tk sabía que valía la pena. Después de la pelea tomaba un frío baño y cenaban todos juntos. Antes de ir a dormir bebían un té caliente y rezaban a los dioses del Digimundo que los ayudarán en su preparación.

Un día Tk se despertó más temprano de lo común. La cena le había hecho daño y no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Rindiéndose en sus intentos por conciliar el sueño, Takeru se dirigió en búsqueda del Maestro al cuarto donde este descansaba, que se encontraba enfrente del suyo. Con agilidad se paró de la cama y salió del cuarto. El pasillo estaba muy oscuro y hasta dada un poco de miedo, pero Tk trató de ignorar el temor que sentía y cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto del Maestro, la abrió con cuidado tratando de no interrumpir al Maestro si se encontraba dormido. Al entrar vio a Youta recostado en su enorme cama. Enfrente de la cama se hallaba una mesa con una silla y unos cuantos libros. Más allá había una ventana y a lado de esta el armario. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Tk fue una puerta de acero negra que se hallaba en el fondo de la habitación. El niño se acercó sigilosamente y observo el umbral con cuidado. Aquel acero comenzaba a oxidarse y parte de la puerta estaba rota, pero la oscuridad del cuarto que estaba al otro lado impedía ver qué era lo que había.

Con cuidado, Tk estiró la mano tratando de agarrar el picaporte e inspeccionar que había ahí. De repente sintió que alguien le agarraba el hombro firmemente parando al niño en seco. Una voz grave que reconoció como la del Maestro se oyó.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Tk se dio la vuelta rápidamente encarando a Youta. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda de solo verle los ojos.

El Maestro estaba furioso. Jamás Takeru lo había visto en esas condiciones.

-Y..Yo, verá….- empezó Tk pero fue interrumpido por la fría voz de Youta.

-¡No quiero que te acerques a esta puerta! ¡Nunca! ¿¡Me has oído!?- gritó con ira el hombre.

Tk solo asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza y saliendo corriendo de la habitación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en su propio cuarto, con las sábanas cubriéndole hasta la cabeza.

"¿Qué habrá sido eso? El Maestro siempre es muy paciente y tranquilo. ¿Qué habrá de importante en ese cuarto?"

Y sin preguntarse nada más que eso, el pequeño se quedo totalmente dormido. Un alma inocente que no sabía lo que estaba por venir.


	6. Revelaciones

Capitulo 5

Revelaciones ¿Fuego Ardiente Dentro De Mí?

Choqué de titanes. Ese sería un nombre adecuado para lo que ocurría diariamente desde hacía un tiempo en el humilde hogar de un individuo desconocido, nombrado por sus allegados como "Youta" o "Maestro". En aquel diminuto edificio habitaban Youta, Patamon, un pequeño digimon naranja en forma de cerdo con alas de murciélago, y Takeru Takaishi, el futuro salvador del mundo digital. ¿Cómo lo haría? No tenía ni idea. ¿Cuál era su misión? Tampoco lo sabía, pues su muy prudente Maestro decidió decirle cuando estuviese listo, pensando en la edad del joven muchacho, habiendo empezado su entrenamiento a la edad de ocho años.

El aire se rompía con el movimiento de sus brazos y piernas. La batalla discípulo-maestro se llevaba acabo en el bosque que se encontraba enfrente de aquella morada. Iban tan rápido que no estaban parados en un mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo. Con la gracia de una gacela brincaban bajando y subiendo de los árboles, saltando arbustos y esquivando maleza, guardando el equilibrio cuando cruzaban un río por un tronco, o se mantenían firmes cuando un movimiento en falso les pudiese costar la vida, todo eso concentrándose en derrotar al oponente y nunca sacarle las manos de encima.

Patamon sobrevolaba el bosque un poco acalorado pues era mediodía, pero todo por observar de cerca el progreso de su camarada y el poder de su Maestro. Después de verlos entrenar todos los días durante un año, Patamon había desarrollado una visión de águila calva, la cuál le permitía ver exactamente que ocurría con la pelea. Su vuelo también había mejorado, superando sus incapacidades debido a su peso y volando cada vez más rápido a voluntad.

El duelo iba subiendo de nivel. Las dos poderosas fuerzas hicieron colisión en medio del arroyo que se encontraba a orillas del bosque. Los puños no se quedaban atrás, pero la dificultad era el conectarlos, pues ambos eran expertos en evitarlos, uno por los años de experiencia, y otro porque sabía cuanto dolían y no iba a permitir quedarse medio muerto en un día tan bonito como aquel. Sin que nadie lo previese, Tk tropezó torpemente, evitando una patada de Youta pero cayendo irremediablemente al suelo, marcando el final del encuentro.

El Maestro le alargó la mano a su discípulo en orden de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero este ya estaba de pie más rápido que un tren bala. Se arregló el cabello con la mano derecha y se sacudió su gi color verde bandera quitándole el polvo. Se acomodó su cinturón negro y trató de sonreírle a su Maestro pero sabía que en su rostro la sonrisa se veía falsa pues estaba frustrado. El Maestro lo notó pero le sonrío.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, mejor de lo que esperaba, no te desanimes por un pequeño error, veras que luego lo resolvemos.- y sin más Youta emprendió el camino a casa. Takeru lo observó por unos segundos. Vestía un pantalón negro y una playera beige sin mangas. Sus pies iban descubiertos al igual que los de Takeru.

-¿Vienes o qué?- preguntó el Maestro.

El niño asintió y siguió a su Maestro a su hogar.

La comida de aquella tarde era deliciosa. El Maestro había freído y empanizado unas jugosas chuletas, haciendo un sabroso Tonkatsu. También había preparado una enorme olla de arroz blanco que olía apetitosamente. De beber se había preparado un suave té verde. Todos los habitantes de la casita comieron ansiosamente, engullendo los alimentos como si su estomago no tuviera fondo. Al haberse terminado hasta el último grano de arroz, podían declararse ya satisfechos. Takeru estaba apunto de pararse para tomar un baño, pero Youta lo detuvo diciendo algo que el niño llevaba mucho tiempo esperando escuchar.

-Creo que es hora que te explique que ocurre Tk- los ojos del Maestro eran serios y no estaba sonriendo como de costumbre.

El niño observó a su Maestro sorprendido, pero asintió, deseaba fervientemente saber de que tenía que salvar al mundo digital y el de los humanos.

-Pienso que después de este año de acondicionamiento físico ya estas listo para el verdadero entrenamiento, y lo que esto conlleva.- dijo su Maestro.

"¿Verdadero entrenamiento? ¿Entonces que era lo que hemos estado haciendo todo este año?"

Como leyendo sus pensamientos el Maestro comentó sin mucha gracia:

-Lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta hoy es solo un calentamiento. Durante todo este año me he encargado de que tu cuerpo se haga más resistente y duradero, el acondicionamiento físico es para eso, sin este tipo de preparación, aunque tuvieses voluntad para pelear, tu cuerpo no resistiría el movimiento de una batalla real.-

Takeru lo observó comprendiendo sus palabras pero no comentó nada.

-Para que todo sea claro para ti, debo empezar por contar una historia, una verídica, que ocurrió hace más de 50 años.- suspiró Youta con los ojos en sus manos.

Takeru lo miraba anonadado, concentradísimo hasta en la respiración del hombre mayor.

-Por los años cincuentas, hubo una revolución digital, el Digimundo estaba hecho un desastre, era una enorme anarquía la que se vivía. Los digimon malvados aprovechaban el revuelo para hacer de las suyas, y así volverse más poderosos e importantes. Con el tiempo se hizo una alianza de nueve de los digimon malvados más poderosos que existían en ese entonces, usaron la oportunidad de los hechos y se proclamaron los nuevos soberanos del Digimundo. Se hacían llamar los "Nueve Negros". Los dioses no estuvieron muy contentos con esto y mandaron a sus cuatro guerreros escogidos con el fin de vencerlos y tratar de calmar la situación. Una ardiente guerra se desató y muchas vidas se perdieron. Los guerreros resultaron triunfantes y se regocijaron durante un tiempo. Hasta que se enteraron de lo que realmente había ocurrido. Los digimon malignos eran muy astutos y para evitar a la eterna muerte, realizaron un ritual tiempo antes del ataque de los guardianes. Este ritual les acortaba la esperanza de vida de gran manera, pero los resultados valían la pena. El alma de los digimon se dividió en dos partes. Una de esas siguió en su cuerpo, más débil que nunca, pero la otra mitad se quedó vagando por los mundos hasta que el momento llegó. Esos 9 pedazos de alma maligna entraron en el cuerpo de un recién nacido cuando encontraron a su elegido. El bebé era seleccionado muchos años antes de su nacimiento, y contaba con las mismas características que un digidestinado, pero habitando el alma oscura en su cuerpo, una semilla de oscuridad se depositaba en ellos, y con el tiempo se volverían en una terrible amenaza para el mundo digital. Los digimon buenos jamás se atreverían a lastimar a un humano, esa fue la razón de todo. Esos elegidos pronto surgirán, las semillas tienen tiempo que fueron depositadas.- el Maestro terminó su narración tomándole un sorbo a una taza de café negro.

Takeru reflexionaba sobre lo que se le había confiado. El Maestro pensaba que ya estaba listo para conocer la verdad. Entonces un pensamiento de algo que había escuchado antes cruzó su mente.

-¿Y que me dice de la profecía, Maestro?-

Youta escupió el café que tenía en la boca y miró al pequeño con asombro.

-¿Q...qué has... dicho?- preguntó tartamudeando.

-Hace tiempo, durante el año que estuve solo, conocí a un amigo, el me dijo que el era un guerrero escogido por los dioses. Un guardián. Como los que usted describió. El me dijo que tendría que dejar de pelear cuando la profecía comenzará a cumplirse.-

El Maestro lo observó cuidadosamente para luego sonreír.

-Bueno, parece que querrás conocer esta profecía. Fue creada por un Wizardmon que era un erudito en la materia de la adivinación, pocos años después de lo ocurrido con los "Nueve Negros"-

-¿Cómo sabe que no la sé?-

-A los guardianes del Digimundo no se les facilita esta información, no existe esta necesidad, no es muy benéfico conocer el futuro.- terminó Youta.

Tk asintió listo para oír la profecía.

-La aprendí cuando era muy joven. La estudie mucho, pues sabía que algún día tendría que contársela a alguien más.-

"_Cuando el primero de los resucitados haga su aparición,_

_El híbrido escogido por los mismos dioses,_

_Deberá mostrar su luz dorada,_

_En orden de iluminar a los caídos._

_El primero pondrá resistencia y grande suplicio causará,_

_Un nuevo grupo de escogidos,_

_Donde se esconde la esperanza,_

_Se encargará de reclamarlo como suyo._

_El segundo se esconde temeroso entre las llamas de la cobardía,_

_Pero dentro de él se esconde un sol que iluminará al mundo entero._

_El tercero estará solo y acompañado, frío como en el polo_

_Pero en su corazón existe un calor que puede crecer con el de alguien más_

_El cuarto no te mirara, porque al mirarte te matará_

_Pero velara por el alma de los demás aún cuando la suya apeste a traición._

_El quinto es un peligro y hará lo que tú no harías,_

_Pero sin encuentra la motivación, terminara dando consejos de prudencia,_

_El sexto creerá que lo puede todo,_

_Pero el sufrimiento de los plebeyos le enseñara lo que realmente vale._

_El séptimo contará ficciones en realidades,_

_Pero la verdad lo marcará y con ella vivirá._

_El octavo está y no está, dormido en un sueño más profundo que el océano,_

_Y no será hasta que vea la luz que su corazón lata otra vez._

_El noveno será tu peor pesadilla, invadido de males y oscuros pensamientos, _

_El poder lo embriagara y será prisionero de sus propios medios,_

_Y solo su verdadero destino lo liberará._

_La oscuridad aumenta a cada minuto, _

_El heredero del valor marcará el camino,_

_El heredero del amor romperá las cadenas del primero,_

_El heredero del conocimiento buscará la esperanza,_

_Aún así la luz será tu único soporte_

_No la pierdas, _

_Pues la oscuridad será infinita,_

_Y entonces solo la esperanza podrá salir vencedora."_

Todos permanecieron en silencio, tratando de asimilar la información. Esto era algo grande.

-Y… ¿Qué significa?- preguntó confundido Tk.

-No estamos muy seguros de todo lo que dice, tendrás que ir resolviendo este misterio poco a poco pequeño Tk.- respondió el Maestro. –Pero, por ahora, vayamos a dormir. Que mañana será un día muy pesado para ti.- y sin más Youta se paró y se encerró en su cuarto.

Takeru se paró lentamente y se metió en su habitación, Patamon lo seguía de cerca. Niño elegido y camarada se tumbaron en la cama. El digimon no tardó mucho tiempo de quedarse profundamente dormido, pero el rubio se quedó un tiempo más pensando en que significaba su futuro.

Profesor y alumno se reunieron enfrente de la casa. Takeru vestía su GI de color verde con cinta negra y su Maestro un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca sin mangas. Patamon se había quedado dormido en la recamara de Tk, pues estaba muy cansado de tanto volar el día anterior. Era un momento clave en la vida de nuestros héroes. Takeru estaba muy nervioso, pues su verdadero entrenamiento comenzaría en ese instante. El Maestro observaba fijamente a su alumno.

-Tu no eres el único híbrido que a existido alguna vez.- comenzó

Tk lo miro asombrado, pero guardó silencio. A su Maestro no le gustaba ser interrumpido cuando narraba, y Takeru sospechaba que secretamente lo disfrutaba.

-Hace ya muchos años, surgió otro como tu. Era un niño también. Uno muy brillante. Excesivamente brillante. Este niño fue el resultado de un experimento. No fue hecho de manera natural como tu. Al ser un niño de probeta fue examinado con muchísima atención por parte de los científicos encargados de la investigación. Pero hubo un percance, sus poderes no tardaron en desarrollarse como los tuyos, sino que al nacer este pudo abrir una puerta al mundo digital y jamás se le volvió a ver, pues nadie en ese entonces tenía acceso directo al Digimundo. El niño creció aquí, al no haber sido escogido por nadie, que por cierto el concepto de niño elegido no existía entonces, no tenía digimon compañero, pero era ayudado por los digimon que hacía de amigos. Se volvió muy poderoso con los años y también muy inteligente. Descubrió que existía un poder oculto en los humanos, especialmente en los niños. Estoy hablando del poder de las virtudes. El poder del valor, la amistad, el amor, el conocimiento, la pureza, la sinceridad, la esperanza, la luz y la bondad. Al crecer en un ambiente sin maldad, llenado de amistad y amor por sus amigos digimon, el pequeño creció inconcientemente poseyendo todos los mencionados. Pero al ser un híbrido, estas virtudes tenían otro tipo de efecto en él. Poderes magníficos de poder inimaginable surgían de él, cuando descubrió las virtudes. Con el tiempo las controló y protegió el Digimundo durante toda su vida. Pero cuando llegó su hora de morir, no murió como los otros humanos, o renació como los digimon, siendo un joven, creó un grupo de seres que también se parecían a él, y previendo un tiempo en el que no podría pelear ya, pues sus poderes desaparecían gradualmente a medida que crecía, escogió 8 digimon que protegerían en su lugar su amado Digimundo, el lugar en el que él se había criado. Las virtudes las canalizó en 8 emblemas con su respectiva etiqueta. Surgieron los Dark Masters, y Piedmon, el líder de estos, trató de destruir los emblemas, pero el híbrido los defendió con una espada, pues ya no podía usar sus poderes. Logrando recuperar los ocho emblemas y 7 de los Digihuevos, escapó. Pero Piedmon le dejó un recuerdito antes de irse. Una esfera de pura maldad fue lanzada contra él, y con esto perdió todo lo que tenía como híbrido, a pesar de ya haber perdido sus poderes, perdió su juventud y se volvió un adorno de poder, pues se había convertido en un completo inútil.-

Tk estaba blanco.

-¿E… estas hablando de…?-

El Maestro asintió con pesadez.

-Gennai se volvió un guía, pero nunca más un guerrero. Lo importante de esta historia es el punto de las virtudes. Es posible que tu también puedas usarlos de esta manera.-

-Pero… pero yo solo soy el niño de la esperanza…-

-Fuiste elegido como el niño de la esperanza, porque esa es tu virtud más destacada, pero esto no quiere decir que no poseas las otras.-

Takeru observó el suelo reflexionando un poco. Todo esto quería decir, que el también podía ser valiente, igual que Tai, o leal, como Matt. Un poco nervioso sonrío, pero sabía que todo eso lo había puesto en el lugar en el que quería estar desde un principio, tener las características que sus héroes tenían. El pensar en Matt lo deprimía un poco así que sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar sus pensamientos.

-Para poder obtener estos poderes, primero debes controlar tu ki.- dijo el Maestro sacando al niño de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Ki?- preguntó Tk

Youta se vio un poco confundido.

-Pensé que viniendo de un país asiático podrías saber lo que es el ki… ya sabes… ¿Energía vital?-

-Se lo que es el ki, lo mencionan mucho en las películas de kung fu que veía en el mundo de los humanos.- dijo Tk como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Entonces?-

-No lo sé, me parece algo extraño, que exista este tipo de cosas en el Digimundo.-

-Pues las hay, todos los seres vivos poseen un ki, hasta las plantas. Los digimon por lo tanto no son excluidos, estos también tienen la capacidad de controlar esta fuerza interior llamada ki, pero obviamente tienen que aprender a controlarla. Así que lo primero que haremos nosotros será el enseñarte a controlar tu ki. El controlarla y utilizarla sabiamente mediante el uso de distintas técnicas la podemos acrecentar, acumular, distribuir o concentrar en una parte del cuerpo, de esta manera tu fuerza, resistencia, salud y bienestar mejorarán considerablemente.- dijo Youta mirando hacía el horizonte.

-Ya veo, pero… ¿No es muy complicado?- pregunto el rubio de 10 años.

-Depende de la persona, mira te mostraré.- el Maestro adoptó una posición Ma Bu. Tk la conocía porque el Maestro la hacía de vez en cuando. Esta es la posición del caballo. Los pies se separan como por un metro, flexionando las rodillas y estirando los brazos hacía el frente. Takeru vio como su Maestro pasaba de su cara de tranquilidad habitual a una de seriedad máxima, la concentración era obvia y el ambiente se volvió pesado.

Entonces Takeru se dio cuenta. Pudo sentir como un inmenso poder emanaba del cuerpo de Youta y lo recorría en corrientes de calor por todo su alrededor. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que tan fuerte era su Maestro, Tk ahora estaba seguro que si Youta realmente lo quisiese lo podría tirar mil veces sin sudar ni un poco. La presencia siguió aumentando su fuerza cada vez más. Takeru no estaba seguro cuando la tranquila brisa se había convertido en un ventarrón. Las ramas de los árboles se movían bruscamente y el suelo comenzaba a temblar. De repente todo se paró. La inmóvil brisa regresó y los árboles se quedaron quietos, de la tierra ya no salía un rugido que amenazaba con su mismo despedazamiento. El Maestro dejó de sostener su posición y volteó a ver al niño.

-Ves, no ha sido muy difícil, inténtalo tú. Solo concéntrate en la energía de tu cuerpo y la que te rodea, acumúlala, y luego libera el calor.- lo dijo todo como si fuese un juego de niños.

Tk lo miró atónito, pero como quiera lo intentó. Trató concentrarse en su energía corporal, pero no sabía como. Rendido miró a su Maestro y este solo le sonrío.

-Pon tu mente en blanco, no pienses en otra cosa más que en tu cuerpo. En como corre tu sangre por tus venas. En el latir de tu corazón. En como tus pulmones se expanden y se contraen. En todas tus funciones fisiológicas, escúchalas, siéntelas. Escucha también con cuidado el movimiento del viento, en el sonido del bosque concéntrate en tus sentidos.- explicó Youta.

Takeru empezó a concentrarse usando las palabras de su Maestro como un instructivo. Puso la mente en blanco, y sintió como ya no se hallaba en aquel lugar, sino que estaba solo, que lo único que existía era su cuerpo. Oía como su sangre transitaba sin detenimiento por sus venas y arterias, que recorría cada rincón de su ser, hasta llegar a su corazón que bombeaba repetidamente la sangre. Oía el latir de su corazón, y sentía el palpitar en su pecho. Su respiración se había vuelto más pausada, pero sentía más el movimiento de sus pulmones. El suave viento que se movía alrededor de sus oídos se volvía cada vez más audible, como si estuviese más cerca de él. Oyó el crujido del pasto siendo aplastado por insectos dentro del mismo bosque. Pudo escuchar la respiración de los mismos árboles. Entonces pudo sentir un calor que se encontraba en todo su cuerpo. Era su calor propio. Reconoció la energía interna que se hallaba escondida dentro de él. Entonces sin saber muy bien que hacer la reunió. La junto toda concentrándola en en su pecho. Cuando hubo reunido suficiente energía un sentimiento lo inundó, percibía que si no liberaba esa energía iba a explotar. La soltó. Los árboles que estaban a su alrededor se movieron de lugar, el polvo voló del piso y el viento aumentó su velocidad. Solo duró unos segundos, y es de imaginarse, pues no es normal poder tocar si quiera la energía vital en el primer intento. Cuando todo el revuelo acabo Tk volvió a la realidad.

-¿Cómo estuvo eso?- preguntó curioso.

-Bien, pero tendrás que practicar mucho para que salga con más facilidad. Además tienes que reunir mucha más energía, y liberarla toda. Esta energía canalizada en un ataque puede llegar a ser mortal para cualquier ser, por lo tanto es algo que debes aprender con rapidez, antes de que todo empiece.– sonrío el Maestro, pero a pesar de lo dicho estaba sorprendido de que lo hubiese logrado en el primer intento.

"Pero no debo asombrarme, después de todo el…"

-Claro que si, practicaré muchísimo, lo prometo. Y usare los conocimientos que usted me da con responsabilidad.- dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa y emoción en los ojos. -¿Cómo utiliza usted el ki Maestro?- preguntó el rubio regresando su expresión a una de confusión.

Youta levantó una mano hacía un lado, y una esfera de luz brotó de ella. Con habilidad la lanzó hacía un árbol cercano y una explosión ocurrió. El ojiazul miraba con gran asombro lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tartamudeando incomprensibles palabras, cuestionó que había sido eso.

-Es el ki, expulsado de manera concentrada. Es como si fuese un golpe, pero increíblemente poderoso.- explicó con paciencia.

-¿Entonces yo también puedo hacer eso?- preguntó emocionado el niño.

Youta lo miró por unos segundos y luego lo esquivó la mirada.

-No.- dijo con seriedad.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?- preguntó confundido el niño.

-Simplemente porque no, deja de hacer preguntas tontas y ponte a entrenar.- respondió con calma, dejando al niño solo en el exterior entrando a la casa con paso firme pero con expresión de preocupación.

El pequeño se quedó afuera y no regresó a la casa a la hora de la comida. Patamon engullía el pollo preparado del Maestro con muchas ganas, pero Youta se veía confundido al no ver a Tk comer. Buscándolo se asomó por la ventana y lo vio, el pequeño estada sudado y cansado, pero no se detenía y seguía practicando. El ki era controlado de mejor manera, ya podía reunir un poco más de energía, pero el sabía que a pesar de todo no era suficiente, debía de volverse mucho más fuerte. Sonriendo con empatía el Maestro dejó un plato servido de mucha comida y lo dejo en la mesa. Contento se fue a dormir. Patamon decidió que el día acababa para el también y fue al cuarto de Tk, y solo pegar la cabeza con la almohada se perdió de sueño.

Takeru regresó a la casa una hora después apunto de desmayarse de cansancio. Iba directo a su cuarto a descansar cuando lo vio en la mesa. Un plato de comida aun caliente que lo esperaba.

"El Maestro debió de haberlo puesto ahí para mi"

Y sin más lo devoró en menos de 5 minutos. Cuando acabo de comer estaba más exhausto que antes y termino su travesía hasta su habitación, tirándose en la cama, por poco aplastando a Patamon, con poco esfuerzo quedó dormido, soñando por supuesto en aquél que creó los emblemas, proponiéndose el ver algún día otra vez a Gennai.

Los meses pasaron y Takeru seguía practicando el dominio de su ki. Su poder de control era cada vez mejor, y sus habilidades físicas habían mejorado. Su Maestro le ordenaba en muchas ocasiones realizar un entrenamiento que para él era inútil, pero sabía que por alguna razón el Maestro se lo pedía. En el baño de la casa existía una gotera que caía del techo. Como no había llovido en muchísimo tiempo la gota caía muy lentamente, tardándose no solo en caer, sino también en formarse, el ojiazul tenía que acompasar su respiración a la caída de la gota, aspirando mientras la gota se formara, y exhalando mientras durase su caída. En lo personal, este tipo de práctica aburría al niño, pues el quería acción, pero desafortunadamente tenía un exceso de respeto con su Maestro, y jamás lo podría contradecir.

En una de las ocasiones que se encontraba realizando el ejercicio de respiración, Youta entró al baño y se sentó en el suelo observando al rubio. Tk sintió su presencia pero no dijo nada, estaba un poco molesto con el por obligarlo a hacer aquella preparación. A los pocos minutos el silencio se volvió ensordecedor y Tk debía decir algo. Dudando un poco trató de establecer una conversación.

-¿Fuiste tú también un niño elegido?-

-No- la respuesta fue seca y sincera y Tk tuvo que pensar en otra pregunta, pues la respuesta no le daba origen a ninguna otra.

-¿Entonces que haces en el Digimundo?-

-Vivo aquí.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo llegaste?-

-Me gusta vivir aquí. Un día simplemente aparecí aquí.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?-

Tk oyó como su maestro bufó y luego río por lo bajo divertido.

-Mucho tiempo.-

El Maestro se paró y abandonó el cuarto, dejando a Tk solo con sus pensamientos.

Un día soleado es lo que uno necesita para que el ánimo suba y mejore. Fue en un día soleado cuando Takeru recibió su primera misión. El desayuno acababa de ser servido y Youta se veía más feliz que de costumbre. Takeru lo miraba confundido, con un signo de interrogación en el rostro, pero decidió no preguntar nada. Cuando Patamon y Tk acabaron de comer, el Maestro ya había preparado una mochila. La puso en la mesa y le sonrió a Takeru.

-Hoy es tu primera misión mi querido discípulo, he aquí lo que he preparado que lleves en esta faena.-

Takeru se veía muy emocionado pues no había hecho nada más que entrenar los últimos 2 años, por lo que bien le vendría un poco de aventura. Tomó la mochila y la abrió con cuidado. El interior estaba repleto de vendas y ungüentos. Nada más.

Takeru levantó la mirada visiblemente confundido por lo que ocurría.

-A mi parecer es lo único que necesitarás.- dijo el Maestro sonriendo.

-Esto quiere decir que me voy a lastimar.- murmuró Tk con melancolía.

-La misión es simple, busca el "Espíritu del Fuego" y dile que te de algo que tiene el para mí. Tárdate lo que necesites.-

A pesar de que no entendía a la perfección la misión asignada, Tk asintió emocionado, seguramente él y Patamon lograrían encontrar a ese tal "Espíritu del Fuego" en un santiamén.

-Le prometo Maestro, que no volveré sin su encargo.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y corriendo a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Patamon lo siguió de cerca y alcanzó a ver como Takeru hacía a un lado su Gi verde que llevaba puesto y se ponía unas de las ropas que el Maestro tenía para él. Una playera anaranjada sin mangas y unos shorts de mezclilla. Sus pies, que normalmente estaban descalzos, fueron cubiertos con unas sandalias de piel negra que tenía debajo de su cama. Apresurándose a terminar de cambiarse, salió del cuarto corriendo. El Maestro lo esperaba con la mochila del niño en la mano. El rubio la tomó y le sonrió a Youta.

-Lo extrañare Maestro.- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Youta río ante la ironía de esas palabras y le dijo que se fuera, que no perdiese el tiempo.

Asintiendo el niño y su digimon salieron a prisa del recinto, y la sonrisa de Youta cambió por una mueca de dolor.

Takeru no tenía ni idea de donde encontrar al espíritu del fuego, por lo que en el camino para salir del bosque interrogó a su mejor amigo acerca de esto.

-¿Sabes donde se encuentra el espíritu del fuego, Patamon?-

-Mmmm, no, no lo se.- respondió el digimon con pereza.

-Bueno, ¿Si quiera sabes que es "El Espíritu del Fuego"?- preguntó un poco molesto.

-Pero claro, eso cualquier digimon lo sabe, el espíritu del fuego es Meramon.- contestó sin ningún cambio en su semblante el pequeño digimon alado.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó sorprendido Tk

-¿Qué tiene eso de asombroso?- cuestionó Patamon.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Creo que sé donde puede estar Meramon.-

-¿Dónde?- interrogó alarmado el digimon.-

-Cerca de la aldea de los Pyocomon, por supuesto.- terminó con una sonrisa.

El lugar era tal y como lo recordaba. Era un enorme desierto en el cual se encontraba en el centro, la diminuta aldea de los Pyocomon. Sus casitas eran hechas de una mezcla de lodo y arena, pero eran muy resistentes. En el zócalo de la aldea, se encontraba su dador de vida, la fuente. La fuente era una parte fundamental de la comunidad, pues era su única proveedora de agua. Recordaba con nostalgia los momentos en los que el agua de la fuente se secó, todo por la culpa de Devimon y sus engranes negros, tratando de controlar a Meramon. Meramon era el espíritu del fuego, por lo tanto no se podría describir exactamente su naturaleza mas que un ser que guardaba el equilibrio con su mera existencia. A lo lejos también pudo contemplar la montaña Higarashi, ahí debía encontrarse Meramon.

"_Debemos ir a la cima de ese monte, no podemos distraernos yendo a la aldea sin más, mi misión es clara, y debemos realizarla cuanto antes."_

Patamon se había adelantado sin que el se hubiese dado cuenta. Cuando lo vio volando hacía las casitas, Tk salió corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Espera! ¡Patamon!-

Al llegar al lugar rápidamente fue reconocido por los habitantes. Todos estaban enterados de la situación que el Digimundo había vivido y recordaban a la perfección a Tk. La aldea de los Pyocomon estaba rebozante de alegría. Todos los pequeños digimon buscaban saludar al elegido y besarlo en la mejilla, en señal de gratitud. Patamon se reía ante la vergüenza del destinado por tantas atenciones, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato .Los digimon bebé prepararon con velocidad digna de un atleta exquisitos platillos para el joven héroe y su fiel amigo. Existía un gran revuelo alrededor de la fuente, pues los Pyocomon estaban bastante inquietos. Takeru estaba muy contento al estar con ellos, pues le traían recuerdos de sus amigos humanos. Le organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida que se realizaría aquella misma noche, por lo que se vio muy acaparado e imposibilitado de ir a darle una visita a Meramon. La fiesta que hicieron fue muy grande y desde un principio le dijeron que iba a durar probablemente hasta que el sol hiciera su aparición.

"_Buscaremos a Meramon mañana entonces"_ pensó extasiado el niño.

La fiesta no fue una decepción, todos los Pyocomon se reunieron alrededor de la fuente de agua cristalina a agradecer o dar respetos al pequeño que había sido uno de los salvadores del Digimundo, el mundo en el que habitaban felices. Los habían librado del mal que invadía aquel mundo y habían llenado de luz sus huellas. Con alegría cantaban y jugueteaban todos. El niño de 10 años no podía estar más feliz. Todo se calmó cuando el Pyocomon líder tomó la palabra.

El digimon se aclaró la garganta y tosió un par de veces.

-Queremos agradecer la visita de nuestro gran señor Takeru con un regalo especial. Hemos traído a un invitado de honor a esta fiesta, pues el también desea saludar a Takeru. El es Meramon. ¡El espíritu del fuego!-

Todos los Pyocomon empezaron a gritar de emoción, pues el señor Meramon era un digimon muy fuerte y bueno que los protegía y vivía en una montaña muy cerca de la aldea. Takeru no pudo sonreír más, el digimon que buscaba había llegado a él.

Entonces se pudo ver que alguien se deslizaba por la montaña Higarashi a gran velocidad arrastrando mucha tierra consigo. Era Meramon. El fuego del cuál estaba formado brillaba en la noche y por esa razón pudo ser reconocido. En unos segundos llegó con Takeru, Patamon y los Pyocomon.

Meramon camino con decisión y todos los Pyocomon hicieron sonidos de admiración. El espíritu del fuego divisó al niño y se dirigió hacia el con una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules brillaban como dos estrellas más en el firmamento. Takeru le miraba con sorpresa y alegría. Patamon bostezaba, realmente estaba muy cansado después de tanto jaleo.

Meramon estuvo entonces frente a él, lo observó de arriba abajo y su mirada de orgullo se cambio por una de decepción.

-Me acuerdo de ti, tú eras el niño llorón que se encontraba entre los elegidos. Creí que alguien más valiente y fuerte estaría aquí.- Dicho esto dio la espalda y se dispuso a marcharse.

Los Pyocomon habían guardado silencio ante su declaración y miraban a Meramon sorprendidos y a Takeru con pena. Nadie se esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación.

-¡¿A quien se supone que le llamaste llorón?! ¡Yo no soy ningún llorón!- gritó Takeru, su rostro rojo por la furia.

Los Pyocomon se quedaron sin aliento. Meramon paró su caminata y se volteó lentamente encarando al jovencito. Parecía divertido, pero había un tinte de sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¿En serio? Entonces, si eres tan valiente, pelea conmigo muchachito, demuéstrame tu fuerza.-dijo el Meramon riendo.

-Este bien.- Meramon se calló al segundo. –Pelearé contigo, te demostraré que el único cobarde eres tú.

Meramon lo miraba asombrado, no se esperaba aquella respuesta por parte de esa criatura tan pequeña. Pero su orgullo era su orgullo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Debes saber que aunque seas un pequeño insecto no me tocaré el corazón cuando tenga que despedazarte.- dijo Meramon tratando de asustar al niño.

-¡Acepto!- gritó el rubio poniéndose en posición de batalla.

El zócalo de la aldea se empezó a arremolinar de Pyocomon que esperaban ver una gran batalla entre dos fuerzas muy poderosas.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Tk?- preguntó Patamon preocupado.

-Si.- no quería admitir que estaba aterrado. Las rodillas le temblaban y el corazón le latía a gran velocidad, pero tenía que ser valiente, no podía un cobarde llorón para toda la vida.

-¡Pues que la batalla de inicio!- un Pyocomon gritó conmocionado y otros veinte se le subieron encima tratando de callarlo.

Ambos, digimon y humano se miraron a los ojos. Takeru hizo el primer movimiento. Corrió a toda velocidad hacía Meramon y de un salto, dio una precisa patada en la cabeza de su contrincante. Su sorpresa se hizo presente cuando su pierna atravesó la cabeza de Meramon sin hacer daño alguno. Meramon agarró su pierna firmemente, provocando que su pantalón de mezclilla se quemara a gran velocidad. De un salto hacía atrás, el rubio logró zafarse con un enorme hoyo en la parte de la espinilla del pantalón y su piel marcada de negro. Meramon entonces reaccionó y embistió al jovencito con la fuerza de sus hombros. El niño salió volando por los aires y cayó de sentón.

Cuando pudo medio levantarse, Meramon corrió hacía el y le pego una patada durísima en la barbilla mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros. Esta vez cuando cayó al suelo ya no pudo levantarse, Meramon era un digimon muy fuerte, no creía tener posibilidades con el. Sintió la necesidad de admitir que era un llorón y dejarlo todo por la paz, tenía miedo, y no creía ni que con toda su fuerza pudiese vencer a tal enemigo. Entonces recordó algo que había dicho Tai cuando todos estaban reunidos:

"_Desde que emprendimos este viaje juntos, hemos luchado para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos"_

"_Eso es lo que yo buscó, encontrarme a mi mismo, lograr mi cometido, pero jamás lo lograré si me rindo ahora, debo seguir luchando, debo ser valiente, Tai no se hubiese rendido tan fácilmente si estuviese en mi lugar. Esta es una misión muy importante que mi Maestro me ha asignado, si no puedo lograr esto ¡No lograre nada!"_

Entonces como por arte de magia empezó asentir como un ardiente calor recorría su cuerpo.

Meramon caminó hacia él ahora serio, con el entrecejo fruncido. A pesar del valor del rubio, este seguía siendo un chiquillo.

-¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó Meramon, dándole una patada a la arena que se encontraba enfrente de Tk, llenando su playera roja de guijarros y su dorados cabellos de tierra.

"_Tengo que pelear, y derrotar a Meramon, solo así probare que puedo hacerlo. Probare que si soy digno de tener una misión tan importante como lo es salvar al Digimundo y el mundo de los humanos. Si no lo hago, mi hermano y mis amigos sufrirán las consecuencias. Si no lo hago, jamás volveré a ver a mamá y a papá. Si no lo hago, solo demostrare que no merezco haber conocido a Patamon."_

-¡Tk! ¡Levántate! ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!- Patamon gritaba desde lo lejos, sabía que no debía interrumpir, pero sino hacía algo pronto Takeru resultaría seriamente herido.

Aquel ánimo fue lo único que necesito Tk para pararse, con las piernas temblándole pero con la cabeza en alto, se puso en posición de pelea y retó a Meramon con la mirada.

-No me voy a rendir. Jamás. Y mucho menos ahora, prepárate Meramon, porque te voy a derrotar en este momento.- dijo el rubio con rabia.

Meramon se río frenéticamente, pues las palabras del niño le parecían ridículas. Pero se paró en seco. Una brillante luz naranja comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de Takeru.

-Pero que rayos…- Meramon observaba atento a lo que ocurría. La luz se fue atenuando hasta que desapareció, y la mandíbula de Meramon cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que esto pasó.

El pequeño niño Tk Takaishi estaba cubierto en llamas al igual que Meramon. Se había tornado de color naranja y amarillo, y se veía más furioso que nunca, lo que Meramon había espectado no era un digievolución, a lo que el ya estaba acostumbrado. Era algo diferente. Las flamas no lastimaban la piel ni el rubio cabello. Era como si un campo de fuerza lo protegiera de su propia arma. Meramon lo miraba impactado. La fuerza del pequeño había aumentando tres veces más. Su sangre hervía. Cegado por la ira, el niño se lanzó contra Meramon. Esta vez el golpe conectó. Ahora la batalla se reducía a quien poseía más fuerza física. Ambos estaban tratando de taclear al otro, con sus hombros y brazos. Tk apretaba los dientes usando todo el poder que tenía. Meramon por otro lado se veía agitado pero no al punto de Takeru. Los ojos de ambos estaban conectados y se comunicaban muchas cosas a través de ellos. Entonces Takeru soltó a Meramon, pero antes de que el espíritu de fuego pudiese tirarlo, el de los ojos azules le tiró un golpe directo en la cara. Y la legendaria llama del desierto cayó.

Todos guardaron absoluto silencio, mirando como el protector de los alrededores era derrotado por un chiquillo. El mismo Meramon veía atónito al niño que lo había tirado. Mientras que éste solo jadeaba de cansancio. Antes de que alguien pudiese mover un dedo, el fuego que rodeaba a Tk desapareció, y Takeru volvió a la normalidad. Cayendo desmayado contra el arenoso suelo.

Agua fría resbaló por su rostro. Se despertó e incorporó de golpe. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiese dormido sobre piedras. Abrió los ojos lentamente, quitándose el agua de la cara con una mano. Se encontraba acostado a lado de la fuente de la aldea de los Pyocomon, el ardiente sol le daba en la cara y tenía toda la espalda sudada. Patamon estaba enfrente de él, lo miraba preocupado, entre sus patas delanteras sostenía un cubo vacío.

-¿Por qué me has tirado agua Patamon?- preguntó el jovencito sintiéndose muy débil.

-Estaba muy preocupado Tk, tienes horas inconciente y con fiebre.- dijo Patamon lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Huh? Es verdad, me desmayé por los cambios de energía tan fuertes por los que mi cuerpo había pasado, y por esa razón no tuve tiempo de volver a nivelar mi temperatura corporal. Es por eso que pasé fiebre.- contestó reflexionando los hechos.

-Veo que ya estás mejor.- Tk siguió volteó a su izquierda, y ahí parado viéndose intimidador, el gran Meramon lo miraba con concierne. Tk esperó un ataque cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos pero este no llegó. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todo el mundo lo observaba confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó igual de confundido el niño.

Patamon entonces comenzó a reír. Escandalosamente. Todos los Pyocomon rieron con el. Incluso Meramon soltó unas cuantas carcajadas. Takeru los observaba a todos bastante molesto. ¿Qué ocurría?

-Realmente… ¿Realmente creíste que Meramon era un digimon malo?- preguntó Patamon entre risas.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Tk asombrado.

-Meramon jamás tuvo intenciones de lastimarte, al principio solo bromeaba, pero te tomaste todo muy en serio. Pero cuando aceptaste su "reto" por su orgullo y reputación, no podía rechazarlo.- dijo un Pyocomon sonriendo.

-Eso… eso quiere decir…-

-Todo te lo imaginaste, no iba a despedazarte, lo peor sería que te hiciese admitir que eres un llorón.- río Meramon.

-¡Pero yo no soy un llorón!- gritó Tk sonrojado.

-Eso ya lo sé.- dijo Meramon con tranquilidad callando a todos.

-Has demostrado tu valentía, no había visto a nadie usar el poder escondido del valor, a excepción claro del señor de la cascada.- dijo Meramon.

-¿El señor de la cascada? ¿Hablas del señor Gennai?-preguntó Patamon asombrado.

-Así es.- volteó a ver a Tk, pero para sorpresa de todos, estaba llorando.

-Lo…lo logré, fui valiente…fui capaz de usar el poder del valor. – lloriqueó el rubio con las manos cubriéndole la cara. La imagen era tan irónica, que los presentes no pudieron más que echarse a reír de nuevo.

-Oigan, ¿¡Se burlan de mi?!- dijo el niño exaltado ya habiendo parado de llorar, pero las risas eran contagiosas, así que termino riendo también.

Cuando todos se calmaron, Tk recordó su misión y la importancia de esta. Regañándose a si mismo por haber olvidado tal cosa, se dirigió a Meramon y le preguntó que si tenía algo para su Maestro, un humano llamado Youta.

Meramon lo miro como si esperase la línea final de un chiste, pero al ver que niño no le decía nada, confundido asintió.

-Pues si, es algo que me encargó hace mucho tiempo. Dijo que se lo cuidase por un tiempo.- dijo Meramon rascándose la cabeza

-¿Podrías dármelo? Mi Maestro lo necesita, he recorrido kilómetros y encarado peligros con el fin de recobrar ese preciado objeto.- dijo el niño con decisión.

-¿Has hecho todo eso, por lo que Youta me dio?- preguntó Meramon como si se tratase de una muy divertida broma.

El rubio asintió. Meramon lo miro sorprendido y el asintió también. Pidiéndole que lo esperara, Meramon corrió a gran velocidad hasta la cima de la montaña Higarashi, se tardó como unos diez minutos en regresar, pero para Tk no fueron nada, pues ya había esperado bastante para tener en sus manos lo que su Maestro necesitaba.

Meramon regresó y le dio a Tk una caja de un material aislante.

-Te recomiendo que no la abras, hasta que estés frente a Youta.- dijo Meramon mirando al suelo.

El niño asintió.

-Vamos Patamon, es hora de irnos.- gritó Tk a Patamon, que se encontraba jugando con algunos Pyocomon. Patamon voló hasta el y le sonrió.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Meramon.

-Si ¿Por qué?- dijo Takeru.

-¿No te gustaría quedarte unos cuantos meses conmigo? Te ayudaré a controlar y usar de buena manera el poder del valor. Después de todo quien mejor en fuego que yo.- dijo Meramon con una sonrisa.

-Pero, mi Maestro…- comenzó Tk, pero fue interrumpido por Patamon.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas las palabras del Maestro, Tk?-

"_Tárdate todo lo que necesites"_

-Es cierto.-murmuró el rubio

-Esta bien Meramon, me quedaré.-dijo Takeru con una sonrisa.

-Bien dicho, me encargaré de que te vuelvas un experto en el manejo del elemento fuego.- comentó Meramon emocionado.

-Vamos, nos espera un largo camino.- dijo Meramon mirando al rubio con satisfacción.

Takeru y Patamon se despidieron de los Pyocomon de la manera más cálida que pudieron, agradeciendo todas sus atenciones y deseándoles mucha prosperidad. Terminando las despedidas, siguieron a Meramon, que ya iba subiendo la montaña, en la búsqueda del control del elemento fuego. Que dejaría a Tk un paso más cerca de su destino.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde la partida de Tk y Patamon de la casa del Maestro. Faltaban unos pocos días para que el tercer año de Takeru en el Digimundo se cumpliera. En el tiempo en el que el pequeño había estado absente debía de haber cumplido ya los once años.

Youta estaba sentado en una roca gigante frente a un riachuelo. Se hallaba a menos de un kilómetro de su casa. Fumaba un cigarrillo. Aquellas insalubres costumbres humanas se le habían pegado con el tiempo. Suspiró profundamente. Si Takeru se tardaba un poco más, todo se retrasaría.

Metió tímidamente los pies al agua del arroyo. Una expresión de placer se posó en su rostro, hacía mucho que no disfruta de las pequeñas cosas buenas de la vida. De repente oyó un sonido. Era el sonido de una risa. Una risa angelical y dulce. Era la risa de Takeru. Como un rayo se paró descalzo y con los pies mojados, corriendo hacía donde provenía el sonido. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que divisó caminando (escondiéndose detrás de una palma), en dirección a la casa un muchacho mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, de cabellos rubios y ojos azul como el cielo. Vestía pantalones cortos bastante rotos y maltratados de mezclilla, y una playera naranja apretada. A su lado venía volando su fiel amigo Patamon, quien lucía igual que la última vez que lo había visto. Sintió que estaba espiando sin necesidad, por lo que salió de su escondite entre los arbustos y encaró al joven.

Takeru lo identificó de inmediato y a pesar de que los dos querían realizar un saludo un poco más efusivo, solo se inclinaron el uno hacía el otro en señal de respeto. Un silencio cayó sobre ellos. Nervioso el Maestro lo rompió.

-Has crecido bastante, Tk. Creo que necesitaré fabricarte un nuevo GI. Veo que has cuidado bien de él, Patamon.-

-Claro que sí, después de todo él es mi mejor amigo.- río Patamon

-Gracias Maestro.- dijo Tk.- He encontrado el poder del valor. El poder del elemento del fuego. Meramon me ha ayudado a controlar mi poder. También he cumplido con mi misión, he traído esta caja, dice Meramon que este es su encargo.- dijo extendiendo una cajita que se encontraba entre sus manos.

-¿Es eso cierto? Bien, entonces que te parece si nos batimos en una pequeña confrontación. Seguramente se te hará buena idea. Más tarde me darás mi encargo.-

Tk dudó por unos segundos, pero asintió al final. Patamon miraba del uno al otro. Inteligentemente, se alejó como pudo de aquél lugar, sobrevolando el área, pues sabía que una dura pelea venía a continuación.

-Vamos, porque no haces el primer movimiento tú Tk.- dijo su Maestro.

Takeru no contestó pero miró a Youta directamente a los ojos, entonces casi sin darse cuenta, moviéndose muy rápido, Tk corrió hacía el Maestro, y le propinó un puñetazo cubierto de fuego en la cara. No esperándose aquello el Maestro recibió el ataque en toda su fuerza y retrocedió un poco, para luego sonreír, ese niño se había vuelto realmente fuerte. Con un movimiento se lanzó contra el chiquillo, teniendo las manos en forma de puños, listos para tacar al pequeño. Con gran habilidad Tk saltó muy rápido hacía la rama más y Youta saltó detrás de él, cayendo en una rama a un más alta. El Maestro soltó entonces muchísimas esferas de ki puro a gran velocidad lanzándoselas desde lo alto hasta topar contra el niño, quien saltó al suelo esquivándoles y haciendo mil maromas para no ser presa de la energía vital que vivía dentro de el Maestro, pues estaba seguro que si una conectaba, se desmayaría al instante. Cuando Youta se detuvo por un segundo para tomar un respiro, después de más de cinco minutos de puro salvaje ataque, Tk aprovechó la oportunidad e imitó el ataque del Maestro, pero usando bolas de fuego, pues Takeru nunca había aprendido como usar su ki de la forma que el Maestro la usaba, y siempre se negaba a enseñársela, haciendo que este se moviera lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar los ataques y acercarse al mismo tiempo a Takeru. Este sintiendo el peligro retrocedió con leves brinquitos que lo alejaron unos diez metros del hombre. Decidiéndose a poner la prueba final, el Maestro generó, con ambas manos, una bola de ki del tamaño de Tk y se la lanzó con la fuerza de ambos brazos. Al haber retrocedido Takeru estaba atrapado porque detrás se hallaba una colina, y el moverse sería muy difícil. Armándose de valor esperó a que la técnica estuviese apunto de impactar, y levanto la pierna con fuerza, repartiéndole una patada a aquella bola de energía como si fuese una pelota de fútbol. La bola se dirigía de regreso al Maestro. Este la esperaba con una sonrisa. Estirando la mano recibió aquel ataque con la palma y se desintegró en ella. Dejando la mano sin herida alguna.

-¡Bien hecho Tk! Parece que no mentías cuando afirmabas que habías controlado el elemento fuego.- pronunció Youta con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Realmente cree que estoy listo para continuar Maestro?- preguntó el niño dudoso.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Patamon ha pasado el peligro! ¡Baja ya!- gritó el Maestro al cielo.

Rápidamente el pequeño digimon compañero de Tk bajó de las alturas y abrazó a Tk de la cabeza.

-Sabía que lo lograrías Tk, no lo dude ni por un segundo.- dijo Patamon orgulloso de su camarada.

-Es bueno volver a casa, Maestro.- dijo Tk sonriendo.

-Uhhh, si hablando de casa, hay algo que quiero decirles antes de que lleguemos ahí.- dijo Youta rascándose la nuca.

Patamon y Takeru lo observaron atentamente poniéndole toda la atención posible a lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¡No me miren así! ¡Me ponen nervioso!- dijo Youta riendo.

-Todo comenzó después del ataque de los Goburimon. Fui a donde había ocurrido todo a examinar el área, ver si había una pista de ti, o algo así. Mi sorpresa se hizo grande cuando me encontré un DigiTama.-

Patamon y Takeru se miraron asombrados con la mención del huevo digital. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Bueno, el punto fue que cuando lo agarre con las dos manos, el huevo se abrió, y de él salió un sano Popomon. Mi responsabilidad era llevarlo a la Ciudad Del Inicio, pues todos los bebés son bien recibidos ahí hasta que terminan de desarrollarse correctamente. Deje el Popomon a cargo de Elecmon y me marché a buscarlos a ustedes. La semana pasada un Frymon apareció en la puerta. Me dijo que era el Popomon que él había encontrado, y que venía a buscar a la persona que lo ayudaría a encontrar su destino. Desde entonces no ha querido irse de mi casa, dice que esperará todo lo necesario.-

Takeru y Patamon se quedaron mudos. Tk entonces recordó la razón por la que se había acercado al corazón del oscuro bosque. Había oído una voz que le decía que necesitaba que lo guiase hacía su destino. Que era el único que podía realizar tal hazaña. Tk contó esto inmediatamente a Youta, pero no parecía muy sorprendido.

-Me imagine algo así, ese Frymon te busca a ti, es mejor que no le hagamos esperar y vayamos a casa.- la caminata a casa fue tranquila y callada, todos iban asimilando la información que acababa de ser impartida por Youta, pensando en sus consecuencias. Cuando al fin llegaron al frente, la puerta se abrió sola y un chillido se oyó.

-¡Señor Youta la comida esta lista!- el digimon era una cabeza de gato, con una membrana en la parte de atrás que asemejaba una melena de león y de la parte trasera salía una larga cola.

El digimon se quedó observando a Tk por unos segundos. Luego sonrío. Una sonrisa enorme y llena de filosos dientes. Dando pequeños saltitos se acercó hasta Takeru.

-Tu eres el que me ayudará a encontrar mi destino ¿Verdad?- dijo el digimon.

-Eso parece…- contestó inseguro el niño.

-Yo soy Frymon, no se que estoy destinado a hacer, pero se que es algo grande.- dijo con una sonrisa. Estiró su cola con el fin de sacudirla con la mano de Tk en un cordial saludo. Takeru la aceptó y le saludo, pero al instante de hacer esto el digimon cambió. La misma luz dorada que había cubierto a Tsuneo, Chaz, Cass, Gatomon y Rize, ahora cubría a Frymon. Cuando la luz cesó Frymon era un sano y bello Liollmon.

Tenía el cuerpo de un león cría con ralos cabellos rojos en la cabeza, sus ojos eran de un azul claro, y de su cuello colgaba un collar con una extraña gema verde de forma redonda.

-No se que has hecho, pero te lo agradezco mucho, me has ayudado a digievolucionar, ahora soy más fuerte.- dijo contento Liollmon, mientras saltaba de un lado a otro. Patamon se unió rápidamente su juego, mientras Tk y el Maestro los observaban.

-¿Porque no me das lo que te pedí ahora Tk?-

Takeru asintió y le alargó la caja. Con cuidado Youta la recibió y la abrió, mostrando una gran sonrisa. Metió la mano en su interior, y sacó una enorme barra de chocolate.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Chocolate!?- gritó Takeru enojado.

-Así es, tenía tiempo que no comía una buena barra de chocolate, se la di a guardar a Meramon hace tiempo, porque temía comérmela demasiado rápido y no disfrutar de su sabor, verás es muy difícil conseguir chocolate tan bueno estos días. ¿Quieres un poco?- comentó el Maestro dándole una gran mordida a su barra.

De las orejas de Takeru salía humo del enojo, pero este fue interrumpido por Liollmon que comenzó a reírse, Patamon tuvo el suficiente respeto como para no burlarse de Tk, pues el había estado ahí cuando éste trataba de cumplir con su misión, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios. Takeru los miró amenazante, pero al verlos tan felices se tranquilizó.

Takeru no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía un tiempo que no estaba solo, pero había ganado un acompañante más. Y más que eso, un nuevo amigo. Volteó a ver el cielo azul poblado de esponjosas nubes blancas y se prometió a si mismo ayudar al joven digimon. Después de todo el y Liollmon no eran tan diferentes. Ambos buscaban su destino. Con agilidad, le quitó de las manos a Youta el chocolate, el Maestro puso una mueca, pero no dijo nada mientras Tk comía un poco. El chico abrió los ojos como platos al probar el dulce. Definitivamente había valido la pena.


	7. Una nueva amistad Parte 1

Capítulo 6

Una Nueva Amistad. El Malvado Milleniummon. Parte 1.

¿Has soñado alguna vez?

No hablo del tipo de sueños que tienes mientras duermes sobre reprobar el próximo examen de matemáticas o llegar tarde a una entrevista de trabajo o incluso ganar la lotería. No. Hablo de cuando estás a mitad de una aburrida clase en la escuela, y miras por la ventana, pero en realidad no ves nada. Solo quieres desaparecer. Desaparecer de tu rutinaria y monótona vida. Escapar. Ir a algún lugar donde puedas vivir una gran aventura. Para unos pocos esto se pudo lograr. En el Digimundo.

En el Digimundo todo es posible. Los sueños más salvajes y extraños pueden llegar a volverse realidad. Vivir aventuras, hacer amigos, descubrirte a ti mismo, pelear feroces batallas. Muchas cosas.

Pero para un pequeño rubio de ojos azules todo esto había dejado de ser un sueño hacía mucho tiempo y se había vuelto una cruel realidad. Desde la mesa de una estrecha y excéntrica cocina, sentando en el piso con profunda concentración mostrándose en su cara estaba Tk Takaishi. Su cabello dorado le llegaba ya a los hombros, pues no se lo había cortado desde que había llegado por primera vez al mundo digital. Vestía su típico GI verde de cinturón negro como todos los días. Tenía ya once años. Había habitado en el Digimundo durante tres años, viviendo grandes aventuras, pero también sufriendo grandes pérdidas. Había perdido a su familia, pues no sabía cuando los volvería a ver. Su hermano aún lo visitaba en sueños en alguna que otra ocasión, dándole palabras alentadoras y de alivio. Su Maestro se había vuelto ultimadamente muy solemne, y no se le veía durante días, y cuando se le llegaba a ver, se encerraba en su alcoba a dormir. Patamon seguía igual que siempre fiel y tierno, parecía que los años no pasaban por él. Liollmon se había convertido en un gran amigo, se llevaba de maravilla con Patamon y hacían todo juntos, a pesar de no ser su digimon camarada lo apreciaba mucho y hablaba con el sobre como era el mundo de los humanos, pues Liollmon no lo conocía, el pequeño león lo miraba con fascinación mientras escuchaba sus relatos, que cada vez se hacían más pobres, porque ya no hallaba que contar sobre su mundo.

Sobre la mesa se encontraba una hoja de papel con una inscripción en ella. La profecía. La leyenda que algún día se cumpliría, la cual dictaba su vida y le daba un papel activo en un evento por realizarse que tendría gran importancia en el destino del mundo digital y el mundo real.

El niño miraba concentrado el pergamino tratando de descifrar su contenido, pero era inútil, las oraciones tenían miles de significados posibles, de los cuales no decidía cual pudiese ser el verdadero. Resopló con frustración y se paró de su asiento, caminando hasta la ventana. La noche estrellada estaba hermosa. Aquellas estrellas le recordaban muchas cosas que había vivido hacía tan solo tres años, a lado de sus amigos y sus compañeros digimon. Suspiró tratando de olvidar memorias dolorosas, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, pues la interrupción fue creada por un digimon novato que entraba corriendo en la cocina.

-¡Hola Tk! ¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya?- preguntó Liollmon con una sonrisa.

-Tú eres el que debería estar durmiendo, yo me encuentro perfectamente bien.- dijo cruzándose de brazos sin poder contener un bostezo.

Liollmon se río por lo bajo y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor del niño. Takeru lo observaba pero su mente se encontraba en otro lado. Ni siquiera estaba conciente de ello hasta que Liollmon le saltó a la cara y con una sonrisa de dientes filosos dijo:

-Tengo hambre Tk, hazme un sándwich.- Takeru se retiró el digimon del rostro y a regañadientes fue hasta la estufa, dispuesto a alimentar al digimon león.

Cuando terminó, se volvió a darle la comida ya servida a Liollmon, pero este se hallaba ya placidamente dormido sobre la mesa. Tk suspiró con cansancio y se fue hasta su cuarto dispuesto a pasar una noche de curador sueño. Comiéndose en el camino el sándwich de Liollmon.

Tks POV

/_Todo esta oscuro. Oscuro como si me hubiese quedado ciego. El corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora, y la respiración se me entrecortaba, algo raro ocurría. Aún entre tanta negrura, pude distinguir algo. Una sombra. Una sombra negra se avecinaba hacia donde yo estaba. Corría tan rápido que apenas podía verla. Escuche su malévola risa en mi oreja y caí al suelo del susto. Solo que no pegue contra el piso, seguí cayendo y cayendo, no supe por cuanto tiempo, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente._

_El pasto era verde y el cielo azul, estaba en la ciudad del inicio. _

_Confundido mire a mi alrededor. Los digimon bebé jugaban a lo lejos unos con otros, todos brincando llenos de felicidad. La paz reinaba. _

_De repente, sentí que alguien me jalaba el pantalón desde el tobillo. Mire para abajo, un contento Elecmon me sonreía. Estaba seguro que era el mismo Elecmon que yo conocía, pero… parecía que se había encogido._

_-¡Hola Tk! ¿Has venido por él?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos._

"_¿Él?"_

_Por alguna extraña razón no pude responder, era como si mi garganta estuviese permanentemente cerrada por algo que hubiese comido._

_-Llegas justo a tiempo, esta listo para irse.- Elecmon comenzó a alejarse e hizo señas para que lo siguiera, pero no pude mover las piernas, y Elecmon se alejaba cada vez más._

_-¿Qué pasa Tk? Se que no tienes muchas ganas de verlo, pero es tu responsabilidad ¿Tu lo mataste recuerdas?- Elecmon se volteó a verme, con la mirada tranquila. Casi me caigo de rodillas al oír sus palabras… ¿Matar? ¿Yo?_

_El ambiente desapareció de nuevo, ahora me encontraba en un cuarto. En una casa. En el mundo de los humanos. Estaba parado frente al espejo. Pero no era yo. Yo soy un niño. Lo que vi en el espejo fue un hombre. Mire a mi alrededor. Parecía que un terremoto había pasado por aquél cuarto, todo estaba revuelto, y con las cosas más extrañas. Había flores y velas regadas por toda la cama. ¿Acaso alguien había muerto?_

_Se oyó un sonido seco. Alguien tocaba la puerta de madera. Ahora me podía mover. Sigilosamente abrí el portal, y entró un tipo de cabellos largos y castaños al cuarto. Ni siquiera se volteó a verme, como si estuviese en su casa._

_-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo encerrado aquí Tk?- el tipo se me miró y sus ojos canela se me hicieron demasiado conocidos._

_-Y…yo- casi no podía hablar y el mencionado me veía amenazadoramente._

_-¿No te estarás arrepintiendo verdad?- preguntó el castaño, arrastrando cada palabra como si le doliera, pero si no respondía algo pronto al que le dolería algo sería a mi._

_-…- ninguna palabra salió de mi boca, intente aclararla pero no pude, olvidándome de las palabras no pude más que negar con la cabeza, aunque no sabía de que rayos me estaba hablando._

_-Muy bien, más te vale. Quiero hablar mañana contigo sobre lo que estás a punto de hacer. Arrepentirse en este tipo de situaciones es comprensible, pero no para ti, y mucho menos si estamos hablando de…-_

-¡Tk!- un grito ensordecedor me despertó de mi profundo sueño. El más extraño que había tenido en mucho tiempo, debo decir. Suspiré y abrí los ojos. Enfrente de mi estaba Patamon mirandome preocupado.

-Tk, ya es tarde, el Maestro se ha enfadado de estarte esperando y ha regresado a dormir. Dice que si no te importa el entrenamiento que sigas durmiendo, y dejes al Digimundo en total destrucción.-

¿Qué puedo decir? El comentario me deprimió, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Me pare de golpe de la cama y corrí al baño. Esta mañana entrenaría solo. Por mi irresponsabilidad, mi Maestro se había quedado esperándome, yo sabía que era mi obligación levantarme en las mañanas. Pero ese sueño me había confundido. Ignorando pensamientos relacionados me lavé la cara a conciencia y me miré en el espejo. Aún era un niño. Me faltaba mucho para ser hombre.

-Tk, apresúrate.- oí la voz de Patamon afuera del cuarto.- El Maestro dice que debe hablar contigo.-

Salí corriendo del baño usando aún mi GI sucio. Al llegar al pasillo Youta me esperaba. Por alguna razón, estaba irreconocible. Usaba la misma ropa que siempre, pero su expresión no era la misma. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la nariz arrugada. Apretaba los dientes mostrando sus colmillos. Traía el cabello sucio y revuelto. Y sus brillantes ojos dorados se veían amarillos, sin brillo.

-Debemos hablar, ahora.- pronunció mirandome directamente a los ojos. Sin decir otra palabra se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó frente a la mesa. Preocupado, lo seguí y me senté frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté un poco temeroso. Nunca había visto a mi Maestro en ese estado. Y debo admitir que tenía un poco de miedo.

El Maestro relajó sus facciones un poco y suspiró.

-Perdona si te he asustado, pero me encuentro muy cansado.- dijo mirando a sus manos.

Lo mire fijamente un poco confundido. ¿No estaba enfadado por mi falta de responsabilidad? Me dirigió la mirada, y no pude ver enojo en ella, más bien desgaste.

-Tengo algo que decirte.- menciono sosteniéndome la mirada. –Es de suma importancia, y es la razón por la cuál mi actitud de los últimos días no ha sido la misma.-

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un corto tiempo. Parecía que Youta no sabía de donde empezar. Su frente se veía sudada y sus labios partidos y secos. Con un largo respiro comenzó su relato.

-Hace dos meses, pude resolver la primera parte de la profecía.-

Me quedé impactado. Lo que había tratado de hacer estos últimos días, Youta ya lo había hecho.

_Cuando el primero de los resucitados haga su aparición,_

_El híbrido escogido por los mismos dioses,_

_Deberá mostrar su luz dorada,_

_En orden de iluminar a los caídos._

Recitó el Maestro monótonamente, como si ya lo hubiese hecho miles de veces.

-Lo que acabas de oír significa, que un niño de los infectados por Nueve Negros haría su aparición, esto quiere decir que la maldad que existe dentro de él despertara de una manera brusca. Este hecho desencadena la demás profecía. Si se detiene esto, se retrasa lo que esta por suceder. Tu aún no estas listo como para enfrentarte a algo así. Tuve que hacer algo para retrasar los eventos.-

Contuve la respiración por un momento. Mi Maestro había encontrado al primer resucitado.

-El primer resucitado es de tu misma edad, es un varón. Es silencioso, pero amable y bueno. Esa es su cualidad más destacada. La bondad. Pero como en todo debe existir un equilibrio también tiene un defecto muy grande. La tiranía. Ambos son contrarios. Que es lo que debe existir en cierto equilibrio para que el balance exista y no vayan a haber ningún tipo de percances en el desarrollo de una persona. Pero en un tiempo, cuando la semilla oscura que crece dentro de él comience a brotar… la tiranía reducirá a la bondad, y un desastre ocurrirá. Como ya dije este hecho marcará el inicio del resto de la profecía. Por lo tanto mi deber era retrasar estos eventos, como te he dicho ya no estás listo, necesitamos más tiempo.-

-¿Q…qué hiciste?- pregunté con voz temblorosa, sabía que mi Maestro había hecho algo serio, que no necesariamente iba a ser para bien.

-Tuve que hacer un sacrificio. Hice un trato con los dioses. Di la mitad de los años que me quedan por vivir a cambio de un día en el mundo de los humanos. –

Me quede perplejo. ¿No que la puerta estaba cerrada? ¿Significaba esto que mi Maestro moriría pronto?

-Pero… ¿Y la puerta?- pregunté dudoso.

-No fui directamente al mundo de los humanos, digamos que hice una escala.-

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo de nuevo, mi Maestro había tomado una decisión muy riesgosa, pues ahora podría morir en cualquier momento, después de todo ¿Quién sabe en cuantos años morirá?

-Pase por el océano de la oscuridad. Un lugar horrible, no te recomiendo que lo visites. Ahí fui gravemente herido, tuve una pelea con alguien con el que no debí pelear. Estaba débil por la energía que me había llevado hacer el trato con los dioses, y este tipo me pegó una terrible paliza, pero logré escapara y llegué al mundo de los hombres. -

Una punzada de celos y envidia me dio en el corazón. Sabía que mi Maestro había sufrido mucho para que la excepción de su viaje ocurriera, pero no podía evitar sentirme celoso. Yo también quería ir al mundo de los humanos.

-Busqué la casa del niño. Era de noche. Estaba dormido. Entré por la ventana. Y… se podría decir que lo maté.-

Ahogue un grito. ¡¿Qué había hecho que?!

-Bueno no lo maté exactamente. Más bien… lo induje a un sueño profundo que durará lo suficiente como para darnos suficiente tiempo para terminar con tu preparación.-

-¿No está… entonces muerto?- pregunté con un poco de miedo.

-No. Despertará. Un día no muy lejano. No te preocupes por eso.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Pero no lo entiendo Maestro. Usted estuvo absente mucho más que solo un día.- al terminar de hablar me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Había furia en su rostro.

-Lo que hice en ese tiempo de ausencia no es de tu incumbencia, y más vale que ni preguntes.- contestó levantándose de su asiento.- Me voy a dormir. Tengo que recobrar energías. – y sin mas se fue, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Después de un rato salí afuera de la casa. Necesitaba pensar. Era de mañana aún y el viento soplaba deliciosamente sobre mi nuca. Respiré el limpio aire que me rodeaba profundamente. Mientras disfrutaba el ambiente, pude sentir que alguien me observaba.

-Sal de tu escondite, ya se que estás ahí- dije tranquilo sin voltear a ninguna parte.

Un leoncito salió de entre la maleza y brincó a mi regazo.

-¡Cielos Tk! ¡Si que eres bueno!- me dijo Liollmon saltando de un lado a otro con energía.

-¿Dónde está Patamon, Liollmon?- pregunté ignorando el halago del digimon.

-El muy perezoso fue a dormir. Dijo que tu querrías estar solo.-

-Pues estaba en lo correcto, ¿Podrías retirarte un rato y dejarme a solas Liollmon?- pregunté sutilmente.

-¡Claro Tk! ¡Por ti cualquier cosa!- el digimon se alejó corriendo, internándose en el verde bosque en búsqueda de aventura. Mire como su silueta se perdía entre los arbustos por unos segundos. Entonces regresé a lo que pensaba. Mis recuerdos. Últimamente había estado muy nostálgico, y no podía evitar pensar en mis amigos, quizás demasiado. Me acosté en el verde césped mirando las nubes y comencé a pensar. Pensar en mi destino. En un enemigo que desconocía.

"_Debemos acabar con el enemigo"_

No pude dejar de soltar una leve risilla al pensar en esa frase. Tai la había dicho en varias ocasiones. Hacía ya un tiempo. Si tan solo fuese tan simple como el niño del valor lo había dicho una vez. Yo ni siquiera sabía quien era mi enemigo. Ni cuán fuerte era. Envidiaba el valor de Tai, y dudaba poseer tanta valentía como él, a pesar de poder manipular el poder del valor. Tai siempre había sido como otro hermano para mí. Era un buen tipo, y creo que confiaba más en mi para cuidarme solo que Matt. Nunca creí poder llegar a ser tan fuerte como él. Apreté los dientes. Pero a pesar de todo eso, debía luchar y ganar, porque de otro modo… no sabía lo que pudiese pasar con los mundos. Me preocupaba este hecho, por lo mismo no podía dejar que ocurriera. Arrugué la frente. Mis amigos. Ellos habían arriesgado todo con tal de defender al Digimundo, y por consiguiente al mundo de los humanos. No podía dejar que su esfuerzo hubiese sido en vano. Debía de dar yo, todo lo que tenía. Por mis amigos. Llegaría un momento en que yo tendría que defenderlos, y acepté ese pensamiento como verdad. Yo los protegería. Cuando lo hiciese, yo realmente dejaría de ser el niño al que todos protegen para ser alguien que pudiese proteger a alguien más.

Recordé a mi hermano. Sus profundos ojos dirigiéndome la mirada. Tratando de decirme que todo estaría bien. Apreté los puños, realmente quería volver a ver a Matt pronto, poder hablar con él, confiarle mi secreto, y esperar que aunque no fuese mi hermano por completo, el me siguiese queriendo como siempre. Siempre preocupándose por mi, tratando de verme lo más seguido posible. Hacer cosas que no le gustan, simplemente por tratar de estar conmigo. Después de todo somos hermanos. Me pregunté como seguiría. ¿Traería el cabello en el mismo estilo? ¿Se lo dejaría más largo? ¿Se raparía? Reí un poco ante la imagen de un Matt calvo en mi cabeza. Dudaba que fuese capaz de hacer algo así. Me pregunté entonces si Matt se reuniría con los demás seguido. Si se podrían ver, o se cambiarían de escuelas y perderían el contacto unos con otros. Eso me preocupó un poco. Matt necesitaba de sus amigos para salir adelante, sabía yo que no encontrarme probablemente le había dolido mucho y este hecho no sería fácil de superar. Dejar a tu hermano en otro mundo donde puede morir en cinco minutos. El pensamiento me deprimió un poco, pero decidí dejar de pensar en Matt, pues el pensar en el por un rato siempre me entristecía.

Mis cavilaciones brincaron a mi madre. No recordaba ya mucho de ella, pero si el cariño sincero que sentía por ella. La extrañaba como a nadie más. Su risa y sus besos me llenaban el alma de júbilo y amor. Amor. Reí al pensar en Sora y darme cuenta cuán difícil era para mí relacionar el amor con Sora. Quizás porque yo todavía era un niño e ignoraba muchas cosas. Jamás me daba cuenta de nada. Lo único que sabía era que Sora era la más madura de todos. Me atreví a pensar que más que el Superior Joe. Siempre que Tai se encontraba ante una decisión muy difícil, Sora venía al rescate, interviniendo de manera que nuestro líder tomase la resolución correcta. A pesar de ser una niña, Sora había sido la mejor amiga de Tai antes de que Matt entrase en escena. Ahora Matt y Tai eran los mejores amigos. Dejando a Sora siendo… ¿la mejor amiga-niña de Tai? El pensamiento me confundió así que dejé de atormentarme con ello.

Pensé en como sería si yo estuviese en casa. ¿Sería un héroe declarado? ¿Harían una estatua enorme a mi honor por haber salvado el mundo junto con mis amigos? No, lo más probable es que hubiese regresado a mi vida normal. Viviría con mi madre, vería la televisión todos los días e iría a la escuela primaria, a quinto grado. Se me revolvió el estomago. Algo que no extrañaba definitivamente era la escuela. Estar sentado en un escritorio, escribiendo lo que el maestro dictase, escondiendo barras de chocolate debajo de la mesa, mirando por la ventana contemplando el cielo cuando me aburriese. Sacudí la cabeza. No. Lo que yo quería era aventura, jamás podría volver a mi vida normal. Yo quería viajar y conocer lugares, hacer amigos y estar siempre al borde del peligro. Mi pequeño discurso mental me hizo reír. Si yo regresase a la escuela lo más probable es que reprobase todos los exámenes. Sobretodo en matemáticas. Entonces tendría que llamar a Izzi para que me ayudara. El buen Izzi probablemente me ignoraría porque estaría muy ocupado analizando datos en su computadora. Entonces le preguntaría ¿Izzi porque repruebo tantos exámenes? Y el me respondería: déjame buscar una respuesta lógica para eso.

Suspiré un poco molesto. El solo pensar en la escuela me daba malestar estomacal. No era una de mis materias de reflexión favoritas. Entonces pensé en mí. De un niño llorón había pasado a ser un niño… ¿no-llorón? No sabía muy bien como catalogarme, pero estaba seguro de algo. No era tan llorón como lo había sido Mimi. Mimi era la niña más delicada del grupo. No soportaba muy bien la rudeza del mundo digital. Al menos no en un principio. Con el tiempo maduro, y a pesar de seguir siendo la niña de personalidad más dulce que yo hubiese alguna vez conocido, había crecido bastante. Siempre sería igual de vanidosa y femenina, pero ahora era mucho más comprensiva, amigable, y se podría decir que valiente. Ya no era egoísta como en un principio y no se desesperaba con tanta facilidad. Estaba seguro de que Mimi sería una gran madre.

Pensando en que Mimi se había vuelto valiente llegué a pensar también en el superior Joe. El también se había vuelto valiente. En el comienzo era más miedoso aun que yo, sin embargo llegó un punto en el que él me protegió, cumpliendo lo prometido con mi madre. El y Sora eran los más maduros del grupo. Siempre se preparaba para lo peor, siendo alguien muy precavido, y siempre cuidaba del bienestar de todo el grupo. Era muy responsable y buen amigo. Estaba seguro de que algún día, Joe se convertiría en uno de los mejores médicos del Japón. O quizás del mundo. Sonreí pensando en la transformación de un niño que en sus inicios fue torpe e indeciso a un doctor muy profesional y maduro. Me imaginé que estaría haciendo Joe en esos momentos. Probablemente estudiando, atareado hasta el tope.

Me di cuenta que solo me había faltado reflexionar sobre Kari. La había dejado al último. Mi mejor amiga. Bien dicen que lo mejor es para el final. Me reí nerviosamente ante esa frase. Había muchísimas cosas buenas sobre Kari. Era paciente y sabia, podría ser una excelente maestra en un futuro. También era decidida y aventurera, podía realizar mi misión con más facilidad que yo. Me sonroje ante eso. Yo aun era muy débil. Debía de volverme más fuerte. Si yo estuviese en el mundo real yo y Kari estaríamos en el mismo grado, quizás en el mismo salón de clases. Estaríamos todo el día juntos, pues seguiríamos siendo mejores amigos. Entonces mi mente se paró en seco. ¿Y si Kari ya me había reemplazado con otro chico? O peor aún ¿Con una chica? ¿Dónde quedaba yo? Sentí un agujero en el estomago al pensar de esa manera. Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi mente. Me negaba a creer que fuese cierto. Estaba seguro que Kari me tenía presente, y aun me consideraba como su mejor amigo. Ojala ella y yo pudiésemos vernos algún día no muy lejano de nuevo. Retomaría mi promesa con Tai y me encargaría de defenderla de todo lo que viniese. De cuidarla y escucharla cuando lo necesitase. Nadie podría entonces lastimar a Kari. El enemigo regresó a mi cabeza. ¿Y si..? No. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Mientras yo estuviese en pie, absolutamente nadie podría herir a Kari, yo me haría cargo de eso. Por que si algo le pasase a Kari… yo no me lo perdonaría. Después de todo ella era mi mejor amiga.

Sentí algo húmedo correr por mi mejilla. Me limpié con una mano. ¿Estaba lloviendo? No. Era una lágrima. Me senté de golpe y me miré las manos. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Extrañaba a mis amigos. Los extrañaba demasiado. Entonces me arrodillé.

"¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que los vea nuevamente"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr con más velocidad por mi rostro y no pude más que taparme la cara. Entonces rogué por lluvia. Para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Normal POV

Un hito histórico es un evento que ocurre solo una vez. Es único e irrepetible. Este evento marca el inicio de una nueva era. Nada será como antes. Su definición en el diccionario aparece como un aacontecimiento muy importante y significativo en el desarrollo de un proceso o en la vida de una persona. Un hito en la vida de Tk ocurrió en un día como todos.

El clima estaba fresco y el cielo despejado. La noche anterior había llovido. El ambiente estaba húmedo lo que hacía un recorrido por el bosque de lo más delicioso. Takeru corría por la espesura en su GI verde como todas las mañanas. Se sentía muy bien pues el clima era muy agradable y había despertado con mucha energía. Después de correr tendría un combate de práctica con el Maestro y eso era algo que el esperaba con gran impaciencia.

"Que bonito día. Normalmente esta muy soleado en el Digimundo, pero a mi me gusta mucho la lluvia"

En el placer que sentía Tk cerró los ojos y sonrío con alegría. Nunca debes cerrar los ojos mientras corres. Takeru chocó contra algo. Algo que no se esperaba el golpe. Ambos cuerpos cayeron de sentón en la suave tierra mañanera de la arboleda. Tk se sobó el trasero y miro a quien había tirado.

Un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como el mar lo miraba con anhelo. El chiquillo se paró rápidamente y no dejaba de mirarlo, había felicidad en su semblante. Vestía un pantalón cargo caki que se doblaba por la bastilla con un cinturón blanco y muñequeras también blancas, también una playera morada con cuello blanco que tenía estampada una estrella roja a la altura del corazón. Takeru lo miraba sorprendido ¿Que rayos hacía un humano en el Digimundo? ¿No estaba cerrada la puerta? ¿Este chico había vendido su alma a algún ente como su Maestro para poder acceder al mundo digital?

-¡Otra persona! ¡No sabes cuanto he buscado por otra persona!- exclamó el desconocido con emoción.

-Uhhh…- a Tk no se le ocurría que decir, esta totalmente desfasado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Eres mudo? No creo que un mudo me pueda ser de mucha ayuda.- dijo el niño deprimiéndose.

-No estoy mudo.- pudo apenas pronunciar el rubio

-¡Ah! ¡Que bien! Verás, estoy perdido, no se que rayos a ocurrido. Hace unas pocas horas estaba en mi casa, en Kyushu. Estaba en la computadora en el mensajero instantáneo, conversando con varias personas y de repente, así como por arte de magia, un extraño artefacto apareció en mi escritorio, lo toqué pues soy muy curioso, y aparecí aquí. Al principio creí que era un sueño, pero hace rato subí a un árbol y me caí, me dolió un poco, y en los sueños no duelen ese tipo de incidentes. He estado merodeando desde entonces en este bosque, pero no había visto a nadie. ¿Me podrías decir como regresar a casa? Ya tengo hambre, y no he hecho la tarea.- dijo el muchacho riendo, al parecer creía que se veía un poco estupido. Y la verdad era que así era.

-Uhh…- realmente Tk se había quedado sin palabras. Para empezar ¿Cómo rayos le decía que no había manera de volver a su casa?

-¡Mira niño ya me estás desesperando! ¡¿Eres retrasado o que?!- dijo furioso y desesperado el muchacho.

-¡No soy ningún retrasado!- exclamó enojado y olvidando sus preocupaciones el rubio.

-¡Ah!¡Ya veo! ¡¿Buscas pelea entonces?!- preguntó el castaño poniéndose en posición.

-No, yo no quiero pelear, yo…- dijo Tk reaccionando a tiempo.

-¿¡Entonces eras una gallina verdad!?- preguntó de nuevo el desconocido burlándose de Takeru.

-¡Cállate! ¡No soy ninguna gallina! Pero esto con violencia no se resuelve.- anotó Tk mirándolo lo más sereno que pudo.

-¿¡Piensas que te creeré!? ¡Lo más probable es que te hayas hecho del miedo!- dijo el recién llegado mirando a Tk con mofa.

Takeru se empezaba a poner rojo de furia, pero sabía que tenía que resistir la tentación de partirle la cara al muchacho frente a él. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, rechazando espiritualmente el reto del castaño.

-¡Te pusiste rojo! ¿Acaso te gusto?- preguntó el extranjero desatornillándose de la risa.

"_Toda mi paciencia a la basura"_

De un salto, Tk se lanzó en contra del chiquillo dispuesto a darle una buena paliza. El muchacho no se lo esperaba, retrocediendo un poco y tropezando con una piedra, cayendo en su trasero, sin poder hacer nada por el ataque de Takeru. Tk estaba preparado para lanzarle una patada en la cara al que se había burlado de él, pero algo lo detuvo. Una mano le había detenido la pierna en el aire. Tk iba a caer hacía atrás con la cara, pero metió rápidamente las manos y ganó impulso para hacer un brinco hacía atrás, quedando en pie.

Subió la mirada con la posición de pelea ya lista, para ver quien era su agresor. Se asombró al ver que su Maestro estaba parado frente a él. Lo miraba serio. Le dio una mano al niño que estaba sentado en el piso, y este mudo la tomó.

-Muchas gracias, no estaba preparado para l ataque de este tramposo. Ahora ¿Usted me podría….?- comenzó el jovencito, pero fue ignorado por Youta, quien caminó directamente a donde estaba Tk.

-No pelees con alguien que no se puede defender.- resonó la voz de Youta en el boscaje.

Tk se le quedó viendo y bajó la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¡No me ignoren! ¡Y claro que me podía defender, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que creen!- comenzó acercándose orgulloso el muchacho.

Youta y Tk lo miraron confundidos. ¿Quién era este sujeto?

-¿Me pueden decir ya como rayos regreso a mi casa?- preguntó de nuevo suspirando, tratando de no exasperarse.

-No puedes. Ya no estas en el mundo de los humanos. Al parecer la puerta se ha abierto, porque se te necesita aquí en el Digimundo, pero solo por unos momentos, se ha vuelto a cerrar, y no se abrirá en un tiempo.- dijo muy tranquilo Youta. Tk lo miraba escandalizado, pensadaza que su Maestro no había tenido mucho tacto, al contarle de esa manera al chico lo que ocurría.

El chico en mención los miraba como si estuviesen locos.

-Es muy malo fumar hierba ¿Saben?- dijo confundido el castaño.

-¡No estamos drogados! ¡Lo que ha dicho mi Maestro es verdad!- dijo el rubio impaciente.

-Claro, claro… creo que mejor me voy.- mencionó el recién llegado dándose la vuelta.

-Detenlo Tk, y tráelo a casa. Morirá más rápido de lo que dices digimon si no hacemos algo.- dijo tranquilo el Maestro volteándose caminando de regreso a su hogar.

Tk miró a Youta por un segundo y luego regresó su mirada al otro niño. Este seguía caminando murmurando cosas sobre psicópatas y cosas por el estilo. A Takeru no le costó llegar hasta donde estaba el otro, y le apretó el cuello. El muchacho cayó inconciente al piso. Takeru suspiró y lo cargó en su hombro. Con más velocidad corrió regresando a casa. Quería saber que misterio encerraba todo eso.

Takeru y Youta estaban sentados en dos sillas a un lado de la cama. Ambos tenían los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados, y expresiones de alta concentración. En la cama estaba acostado el chico que habían encontrado en el bosque. Estaba desmayado. Tk se había encargado de ellos, cuando trató de alejarse de ellos tachándolos de locos o drogadictos.

Esperaban que el susodicho despertase, para tratar de explicarle mejor las cosas, pues el tipo parecía ser bastante necio y Tk dudaba que la explicación que había dado Youta fuera suficiente. Entonces oyeron un gruñido. Los dos abrieron los ojos y miraron el cuerpo en la cama. El niño se empezaba a retorcer y a estirar, como si estuviese despertando de un profundo sueño. El muchacho se incorporo en la cama y abrió los ojos. Volteó a ver a los que lo estaban viendo y se sintió mareado.

-..¿Q…Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó confundido.

-Tk, mi alumno a mi lado, provocó un desmayo en ti, de esa manera te pudimos traer a mi casa, para explicarte con detalle la situación.- dijo Youta con mucha calma. Tk lo miró horrorizado. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle dicho que había sido él el que causó el desmayo del recién llegado?

-¡Así que fuiste tu desgraciado! ¡Ya verás!- gritó tratando de pararse en la cama, dispuesto a pelear con Takeru.

-¡Basta!- exclamó Youta mirándolo a los ojos. Al parecer el castaño se sintió intimidado y se sentó en la cama, esperando oír algo más del joven Maestro. Takeru solo observaba todo asombrado.

-Déjame intentarlo de nuevo… Tu vienes del mundo de los humanos, por alguna razón la puerta que divide a los mundos se abrió exclusivamente solo para ti y has llegado hasta el Digimundo, no hay manera por el momento de regresar, porque la puerta se encuentra cerrada ahora.- dijo Youta dejando a los otros dos mirándolo, por razones personales, como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

-¡Ya me dijiste una locura igual antes de desmayarme! ¿Por qué te creería en esta ocasión?- preguntó enojado el niño.

De repente, la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Patamon entró cargando una bandeja de sándwiches que olían bastante bien. Liollmon lo venía siguiendo, empujando una garrafa de agua con la cabeza.

El muchacho que acababa de llegar se quedó sin palabras.

-Olvide mencionar que el Digimundo es habitado por criaturas poderosas que son capaces de evolucionar a corto plazo llamadas Digimon, en este mundo no habitan humanos.- dijo Youta aclarando la situación.

-En…Entonces…uste…ustedes no son humanos.- dijo el muchacho comenzando a creer la historia de Youta.

-¡Si somos!- exclamó Tk.- Pero somos los únicos.- término sintiéndose un poco triste por la verdad de su aclaración.

El muchacho se quedó mirando a los hombres sorprendido. Y sin avisar salió corriendo del cuarto.

-¡Espera…!- gritó Tk.

-Síguelo de cerca, asegúrate que no le pase nada.- dijo Youta sin mirar a Tk dirigiéndose al baño.

Takeru no tuvo que buscar mucho. Cerca de la casa del Maestro, sentando en una colina, se encontraba el visitante. Abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza y se veía muy preocupado. Takeru podía jurar que el muchacho había llorado.

-¿Por qué tuviste que salir corriendo así? Algo te puede ocurrir. No tienes un digimon que te acompañe para defenderte.- dijo Tk sentándose a su lado.

El muchacho no respondió. Se quedó callado por unos minutos. Takeru los respetó y guardó silencio.

-Yo… no se que haré… ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí? N…no entiendo.- murmuró el chico al cabo de un tiempo.

Tk lo miró.

-Normalmente los que llegan a este mundo, lo primero que encuentran es su digimon acompañante. Y un digivice. Pero al parecer tú eres diferente.- dijo Tk mirando al horizonte.

-¿D…digivice?- preguntó el joven.

-Si, es un aparato que permite la digievolución en el digimon acompañante del humano.- dijo Tk pacientemente.

El castaño buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y lo que sacó dejó a Takeru apantallado. Un digivice idéntico al que Takeru poseía yacía en la mano del niño.

-Este fue el aparato que apareció en mi habitación. Al tocarlo aparecí aquí ¿Es esto un digivice?- dijo el recién llegado observando el artefacto en sus manos.

Takeru estaba asombrado ¿Esto significaba que este chico era…. Un niño elegido? ¿Pero…entonces? ¿Dónde estaba su digimon camarada?

Entonces Tk se dio cuenta de las implicaciones. Sonrió lentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que otro muchacho elegido había llegado al Digimundo con un destino específico para el que cumplir. Con mucha paciencia comenzó a narrar toda su historia al nuevo niño destinado. Desde el campamento de verano y sus amigos hasta el descubrimiento de que era un hibrido y sus magníficos poderes. El receptor lo escucha con atención, interrumpiendo de repente para hacer una pregunta, la cuál era contestada por el rubio con una sonrisa. Los niños elegidos se concentraron mucho en la plática, que no se dieron cuenta como el día pasó y oscureció.

-Cielos ya ha oscurecido.- dijo el castaño.

-Así es.- comentó Tk.

-He decidido quedarme a cumplir mi destino en este mundo, pero para ello necesitaré de tu ayuda, no creó encontrar a mi digimon acompañante por mi cuenta, prométeme que me ayudaras.-

-Lo prometo, juntos encontraremos a tu camarada, y cumplirás tu misión, sea la que sea.- Ambos sonrieron.

-Por cierto, aún no me dices tu nombre.- comentó el nuevo elegido.

-¡Es cierto! Bueno, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, pero mis amigos me llaman Tk. ¿Y tú?-

-Mi nombre… Akiyama., Ryo Akiyama.-

Los días pasaron y una relación de amistad se comenzó a formar entre Tk y Ryo. Tk se despertaba siempre más temprano porque era el que tenía la obligación de entrenar. Mientras que Ryo (que dormía en el suelo a lado de la cama de Tk) se levantaba siempre mucho más tarde. Después de desayunar ambos salían a recorrer los alrededores, pues Ryo tenía muchas ganas de explorar al menos un poco el Digimundo. El bosque era su lugar favorito y muchas veces llevaban comida en sus exploraciones, que a veces tomaban todo el día. En algunas ocasiones, mientras el Maestro y Tk tenían combates de práctica, Ryo les observaba, tratando de copiar algunas de las técnicas que usaban. Nunca podía lograrlo, pues a pesar de ser un chico muy atlético (quizás más que Tai) no tenía la suficiente condición necesaria como para realizar los movimientos que a Takeru le parecían bastante sencillos. En la cena se la pasaban bromeando entre ellos, mientras que el Maestro y Patamon les observaban curiosos, Liollmon no porque era muy despistado y nunca se daba cuenta de nada, pues habían formado un lazo poderoso en muy poco tiempo. Usualmente salían a nadar en el riachuelo más cercano, empapándose de la cabeza a los pies, pero divirtiéndose como en pocas ocasiones. Les gustaba acostarse hasta muy tarde hablando sobre cualquier cosa, por más insignificante que fuese. Era bastante obvio que se habían vuelto mejores amigos en solo dos meses. Pero el día en que la misión de Ryo en el mundo digital se reveló llegó al medio año de su estancia en la casa de Youta. Y llegó como no se lo esperaban. Tocando la puerta.

Tk y Ryo estaban hablando sobre como había sido su vida escolar en el mundo de los humanos cuando todo ocurrió.

-Yo la verdad no soy un alumno muy destacado, me gusta mucho jugar fútbol, mi padre dice que algún día obtendré una beca deportiva a una enorme universidad debido a mi gran talento para el deporte.- dijo Ryo sonriendo.

-¿En serio? Yo siempre fui un alumno promedio. Calificaciones promedio. Amigos promedio. Todo promedio. Pero eso si, siempre fui muy patoso para el deporte.- comentó Tk

-¡Pero que dices! ¡Eres muy bueno peleando! Lo que pasa es que no has tratado de hacer ningún tipo de deporte desde que estas aquí ¿O no es cierto?- mencionó Ryo alarmado.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices….- comenzó a reflexionar Takeru. Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por alguien que tocaba la puerta. Un ruido seco en el viejo roble. Ambos miraron a la puerta. Nadie jamás los visitaba.

Youta se paró desde su asiento en la cocina y se dirigió a abrir el portal. Ryo y Tk se acercaron a oír que ocurría.

-Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra aquí un niño llamado Ryo?- se oyó una voz que interrogaba al Maestro. Ambos muchachos se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar el nombre del castaño. Youta se hizo a un lado y le hizo una seña al visitante para que pasara al recinto. Por la puerta entró un dinosaurio amarillo con grandes ojos verdes. Tenía una cola no muy larga y grandes garras en manos y piernas. Era Agumon.

El pequeño reptil miró hacía todos lados. Tk se había quedado paralizado en su lugar. Cuando los ojos de ambos conectaron, el desastre dio inicio.

-¡Ahhhhh!-

-¿Pueden decirme que esta pasando aquí?- preguntó Ryo desesperado por saber que ocurría.

Agumon había sido invitado a la mesa de Youta y todos lo miraban atónitos, esperando alguna explicación por parte del dinosaurio. Este parecía estar molesto, y evitaba la mirada del rubio, y cuando la cruzaban, Agumon hacía un sonido gutural que los demás interpretaban como ira. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el cejo fruncido. Nadie habló por unos minutos, hasta que el dinosaurio que no parecía aguantar más se descruzó de brazos, volteó a ver a Tk y le gritó con enojo.

-¡No sabes por todo lo que he pasado para buscarte! ¿Qué ocurrió contigo? ¡Tai estaba muy preocupado por ti! El me encargó mucho que cuidará de ti, pero ni siquiera pude encontrarte, no sabes lo mal que me llegué a sentir, le fallé a Tai. ¡Todo por tu culpa!- Agumon se veía muy diferente al torpe y amigable digimon que Tk conocía, el ojiazul lo miraba asombrado, pues no se esperaba esa reacción del buen Agumon. Se sintió un poco triste de que Agumon se sintiese tan enojado y deprimido, pero Takeru sabía que él no tenía la culpa, así que se decidió a responderle al dinosaurio con firmeza.

-Lamento que te hayas sentido de esa manera Agumon, pero no puedo permitir que me hables de esa forma. Yo no tengo culpa de lo que ocurrió. Fue algo fuera de mi control. La razón principal por la que te sientes así es porque extrañas a Tai. No te desquites conmigo, por favor.-

Agumon miro un poco más sereno al piso. Su amigo Tai. Su camarada. Se sentía impotente y dolido por todo lo ocurrido, pero ya no había más que hacer. Tk tenía razón. Echaba demasiado de menos al Tai. Los ojos verdes de Agumon se comenzaron a ver vidriosos, y sin advertencia comenzó a llorar, armando tremendo berrinche que todos se quedaron asombrados, tratando de encontrar una manera que el digimon se sintiese mejor, pues sospechaban que si continuaba llorando, terminaría inundando la cocina de Youta.

Patamon se acercó volando a el, y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda al dinosaurio.

-Tranquilo Agumon, Tai te pidió que protegieras a Tk ¿No es cierto? Tk no te ha necesitado, el se puede cuidar solo, y sino pudiese yo aquí estoy para ello.- dijo Patamon tratando de tranquilizar a su viejo amigo.

Agumon respondió con sollozos que no se entendían muy bien, por lo que nadie los tomaba en cuenta. ´

-Lo mejor es que pares Agumon. Así resolveremos esto civilizadamente. Hablando.- trató Takeru pero fue ignorado por el digimon amarillo.

-¡Si no dejas de llorar en este instante tu tendrás que trapear mi cocina novato tonto!- gritó Youta, pero la amenaza no sirvió de mucho.

Liollmon solo observaba a Agumon como si fuese algo muy interesante. Lo rodeaba tratando de ver si le dolía algo, pues era un digimon muy joven y no entendía muy bien la situación.

Ryo, en cambio, ya se estaba hartando de la situación. No entendía mucho de lo que ocurría, pero sabía a la perfección que aquél digimon amarillo le estaba rompiendo los nervios a martillazos. Así que decidió a parar todo de golpe.

-¡Cállate!- gritó el castaño, causando un efecto total de pausa en todos los que estaban en el lugar. Los humanos y digimon se le quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que Agumon habló.

-Discúlpame, es que tengo mucha hambre.- río rascándose la nuca.

La quijada de todos, a excepción de Liollmon que ahora comprendía todo a la perfección, se encontraba en el piso.

-Así...así que todo fue por que tenía hambre.- dijo Tk con cara de sorpresa no grata.

-¡Maldito tacaño!- le gritó Ryo a Youta.- todo ha sido por tu culpa, no le has ofrecido nada al pobre Agumon.-

Youta no pudo más que suspirar e ir por un poco de comida para el hambriento digimon.

Humanos y digimon miraban a Agumon con atención, mientras este devoraba con ferocidad la gran cantidad de comida que el Maestro le había dado, principalmente un delicioso y caliente pan que le hacía cosquillas en el estomago. El digimon dinosaurio parecía un pozo sin fondo, pues su velocidad de engullimiento no bajaba ni por un segundo.

De repente Agumon paró de comer. No porque ya no tuviese hambre, sino porque ya no quedaba más comida. Con un suspiró se acarició el vientre satisfecho.

-¡Cielos! ¡Estuvo delicioso! ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó el dinosaurio sonriendo con alegría.

-Es un avorazado, se ha acabado todo lo que había.- murmuró Patamon con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vaya que esta hambriento…- dijo Tk para si.

-Bueno, ahora ¿Podrías decirnos a que has venido aquí?- preguntó serio Youta.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Agumon.- ¿Tú eres Ryo Akiyama verdad?- preguntó el de los ojos verdes al castaño.

-Uh… si ese soy yo.- dijo Ryo nervioso, poniéndole toda su atención a Agumon.

-¡Entonces he hecho mi trabajo bien!- sonrió Agumon- Ryo, debes venir conmigo.

-¿Qué ocurre Agumon?-preguntó Tk- ¿Por qué Ryo debe ir contigo?

-Ryo tiene una misión, y yo seré su compañero digimon.- dijo Agumon pacientemente.

-¿Qué dices? Pero, tú eres el compañero de Tai.- mencionó Tk confundido.

-Mi misión es ser el compañero de Ryo mientras cumple con su destino, Tai es mi niño elegido para siempre… pero Ryo me necesitará por ahora. El verdadero camarada de Ryo no puede ser localizado en estos momentos, por razones fuera de mi comprensión, por eso he sido elegido yo para ayudar a Ryo.- explicó el digimon a su amigo Tk.

-Pero eso significa que un nuevo mal se ha revelado ¿Verdad Agumon?- preguntó Patamon

-Así es Patamon, me han dicho que dos digimon heridos, un Mugendramon y un Chimeramon se han fusionado en uno solo. Formando un poderoso Millenniumon. Es un digimon extremadamente fuerte y malvado, y quiere destruir el equilibrio del Digimundo, como es un ignorante y no sabe como hacerlo se la ha pasado causando destrozos e hiriendo a otros digimon, busca la manera de entrar al mundo de los humanos, pero al no conocerla se la ha pasado tratando de encontrar a Gennai, este no se ha aparecido en bastante tiempo. Ryo ha sido elegido junto conmigo para derrotar a este digimon.- relató Agumon.

-Pero… si es así ¿Porque no hemos escuchado nada de el?-preguntó Tk curioso.

-Bueno, porque este digimon se encuentra en otro continente.-

-¿En otro continente dices?- preguntó Youta prestando atención a las palabras del digimon.

-Si, en el continente WWW.-

Todos se comenzaron a reflexionar por unos minutos sobre lo que el digimon de Tai (que por ahora también era de Ryo) había narrado. Al parecer en ese lejano continente se estaba librando una horrible batalla, pues el tal Millenniumon era muy poderoso y si seguía así terminaría destrozando a toda la fauna del lugar.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Ryo, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de los demás.- ¡Iré contigo Agumon, y cumpliré mi destino!

-¡Qué valiente eres Ryo!- exclamó Agumon con admiración.

-¿Eso crees?- río Ryo alagado.

-Bien, entonces debemos irnos.- dijo Tk

-¿De que hablas Tk?- preguntó Ryo confundido.

-Yo se que esta es tu misión Ryo, pero algo me dice que debo ir contigo y ayudarte a cumplir tu misión, yo y Patamon iremos contigo y nos aseguraremos de que todo salga bien.- pronunció Tk con seriedad.

-Lo que pasa es que me aprecias mucho y no quieres que me pase nada verdad.- dijo Ryo riendo alegremente.

Takeru se sonrojo con sus palabras pero igual se río con el. Youta solo los observó con curiosidad. Patamon bostezó y luego sonrió. Liollmon los miraba confundido y Agumon sonreía con orgullo. Era el inicio de una nueva aventura.


	8. Una nueva amistad Parte 2

Capítulo 7

Las playas siempre me gustaron mucho. La arena metiéndose entre mis dedos, la brisa fresca en la cara, el calor del sol pegándome en la espalda y el olor a sal siempre me traían sensaciones placenteras que me hacían suspirar como adolescente enamorado, mirar al horizonte como si algo fuese a aparecer en cualquier momento, y reflexionar sobre los misterios, los cuales carecen normalmente de importancia, de la vida. Mi padre me llevaba seguido a la playa cuando era mas joven, nos divertíamos construyendo castillos de arena y organizábamos parrilladas con la gente que estuviese ahí, mi padre era una persona muy amable así que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Siempre hacíamos nuevos amigos que jamás volveríamos a ver cada vez que íbamos en viaje familiar a la playa.

Pero esta ocasión era diferente. Me hallaba confundido y extasiado a la vez. Por largo tiempo creí que yo estaba destinado para algo más importante que el tedioso y rutinario trabajo de oficina que hacía mi papá todos los días por la tarde. El saber que yo había estado en lo correcto me emocionaba y me asustaba, pues realmente no comprendía que significaba todo aquel mundo de seres fantásticos y paisajes sacado de una pintura surrealista. Las dudas me corroían el cerebro, pero no podía permitir que eso me afectase demasiado.

Habíamos comenzado nuestro viaje sin tropiezos, dirigiéndonos siempre al norte como Agumon nos había dicho desde un principio. Tk y yo nos la pasabamos conversando durante todo el viaje como dos amigos de colegio. Ignorando la gravedad de la situación. Yo sabía que Tk si sabía de que trataba todo, pero prefería no hablar de ello para no perturbarme, puedo parecer muy duro y adaptable por fuera, pero siempre vivía con dudas y miedos.

Agumon y Patamon se la pasaron hablando sobre lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto, noté que Patamon no mencionaba para nada el entrenamiento de Tk, ni mucho menos su misión, inferí que querían mantener discreción sobre el tema. Agumon contaba que había pasado un año con Piyomon y Gabumon dedicándose a cosas triviales de lo que debía ser la vida normal de un digimon.

Todo iba viento en popa hasta que nuestro viaje se entorpeció. Habíamos llegado al océano. No se veía tierra a lo lejos y Tk y yo nos preocupamos sobre lo que debíamos hacer.

-¿Y si digievolucionó Tk? – Preguntó Patamon.- Podríamos cruzar el mar volando.

-No creo que eso sería lo más viable.- terció Tk.- No podrías con todos nosotros.

Un sentimiento me inundó. Necesitaba sentirme útil y mostrar que esa misión era mía y era mi responsabilidad cumplirla.

-¿Y que hay de ti Agumon? ¿Tu digievolución no vuela?- pregunté a mi compañero.

Agumon negó con la cabeza con preocupación y todos nos envolvimos en un turbio silencio. Cada quien pensaba rascándose el cerebro como podríamos atravesar el mar lo más rápido posible. Ninguna idea surgió y nos miramos desconsolados, en eso la expresión de preocupación de Tk cambio por una de seriedad. Una que yo nunca había visto antes. Me avergüenza decir que sentí miedo de mi mejor amigo, pero el tipo inspiraba temor. Sus cejas se fruncieron y su boca se torció. Confundido me le quedé viendo, temeroso de que yo hubiese hecho algo que lo enfadará. Entonces me di cuenta que su mirada se dirigía a el otro lado de la bahía. Pude ver algo a lo lejos, pero mis ojos no me permitieron observarlo con precisión pues estaba bastante distanciado de nosotros. Sin decir ni una palabra Tk comenzó a caminar en dirección a aquél lugar, con paso decidido y pesado.

-¿Qué ocurre Tk?- cuestioné dudando, pero el no me contestó. Sin más todos lo seguimos. Acercándonos al objetivo. Entre más cerca estaba, pude notar mejor lo que era. Era una enorme piedra gris en forma de caracol que estaba siendo rodeada por ocho digimon, de los cuales yo no tenía conocimiento. Cuando estuvimos enfrente, Tk, en una voz grave que no reconocí gritó.

-¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo?- los digimon lo voltearon a ver con molestia. Eran más altos que los dos y su cuerpo era de color verde. Parecían aquellos vándalos que vivían cerca de mi casa dibujando graffitis en las paredes y que mi padre consideraba una perdida de oxigeno.

Había uno que se veía más rudo que los demás. Los otros eran de color verde, pero él era de un rojo sangre que me hacía pensar que realmente estaba cubierto de esta. Era un poco más alto y se veía que era el líder. Moviendo la cabeza con fastidio contestó arrastrando las palabras.

-¿A ti que te interesa niño? ¿Por qué no mejor te largas y nos dejas continuar sin molestias con nuestra insana diversión?- los demás rieron, pero Tk no pareció afectado en lo más mínimo. Después de unos segundos, mi amigo sonrió con malicia, haciendo que los digimon fruncieran el entrecejo.

-Me extraña que no se acuerden de mí. Yo si me acuerdo de ustedes. Al parecer cambiaron ya de líder, y los felicitó por que el pasado era un cobarde, pero pensándolo bien todos ustedes lo son.- la reacción de los digimon fue instantánea. Todos menos el líder parecieron recordarlo y dieron un paso atrás. El jefe no pareció darse cuenta y conectó su mirada con la de Tk por un minuto entero.

-¿Me estás retando pequeño idiota?- preguntó el digimon tratando de pararse lo más derecho posible pero su joroba se lo impedía.

-¿Y que si lo hago, Fugamon?- preguntó mi amigo sin esquivar su mirada.

Fugamon gruñó, y sin aviso se lanzó contra mi amigo, preparando su garrote, dispuesto a tirarle unos cuantos dientes a Tk. Este no pareció percatarse y estuve apunto de gritarle que se quitará del camino, pero con destreza y rapidez Tk alcanzó a agarrar el hueso con púas de Fugamon y lo destrozó de un apretón. Los ojos de Fugamon se abrieron como platos y el muy cobarde retrocedió, echando a correr al instante dejando a sus "amigos" anonadados. Al darse cuenta de la ausencia del más fuerte y de la mortal mirada de Tk, los otros salieron corriendo en la misma dirección que su patrón dejándonos totalmente solos. Al menos eso pensaba yo.

-Ya puedes salir, Shellmon.- dijo Tk volviendo a hacer el mismo sujeto amable y sonriente de siempre. Debajo de la enorme roca, un enorme ser rosa, a quien yo atribuía el nombre de Shellmon, salió a la luz. Este miró avergonzado a mi amigo y suspiró.

-Gracias niño elegido, esos malvivientes tenían tiempo molestándome.- dijo con pesadumbre.

-No te preocupes.- aclaró Tk con su usual sonrisa de niño inocente. – Ya no volverán, y no debes estar avergonzado por ello, todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando.-

Shellmon pareció un poco más animado después de esta declaración y asintió con la cabeza. De repente pareció confundirse sobre algo y no perdió tiempo en interrogar a Tk.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que los niños elegidos ya no deberían estar aquí.-

-Pues, que puedo decir, quise quedarme un rato más.- Tk se río, pero pude sentir un deje de nostalgia en su voz.

Shellmon lo miró no menos confuso pero no preguntó ya nada más. Pareció entonces darse cuenta de mi presencia y me miró con fascinación.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- preguntó curioso.

-Soy Ryo Akiyama, soy un niño elegido también.- dije un poco sonrojado.

Shellmon pareció preocuparse ante esto.

-¿Es que acaso hay una nueva amenaza en el Digimundo?-

Tk y yo asentimos y procedí a contar la historia de Milleniumon y a donde nos dirigíamos. Shellmon pareció reflexionar por un momento y luego sonrío.

-Me gustaría pagarles este gran favor ¿Porque no me dejan llevarlos hasta ese continente en mi caparazón?-

Agumon me miró y me sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta. Al parecer nuestro problema se hallaba resuelto.

No tengo mucha memoria de aquel viaje sobre el caparazón de Shellmon. Estaba agotado. Me quedé dormido al poco tiempo después de zarpar. Cuando me desperté Tk me sonrió y me dijo que faltaba muy poco para llegar. Todavía un poco mareado solo asentí y mi mente se puso en blanco. Se podría decir que estaba ido. No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor hasta que tocamos tierra. Tk y Agumon se bajaron de un salto, siendo seguidos por Patamon sobrevolando la cabeza de Tk. Me bajé también de un brinco, pero caí mal y comí arena. Me levante sacudiéndome la cabeza y no del mejor humor. Voltee a ver a Tk mientras se despedía de Shellmon. Con torpeza me despedí yo también y el digimon rosado se internó en las profundas aguas del océano.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Patamon con concierne.

Solo pude asentir y mirar a Tk con cuestionamiento ¿Ahora que? Tk me devolvió la mirada y luego examinó el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Era una playa muy parecida a la que estábamos, pero a lo lejos no se veía nada más que arena. ¿Estábamos en un desierto? Los raros paisajes del Digimundo no me dejaban de impactar.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora Tk?- preguntó Patamon.

-Debemos buscar inmediatamente a ese tal Milleniumon, no se debe de hallar muy lejos de aquí, Shellmon me explicó hace poco que este continente es muy basto, pero no hay mucha vida en él, por lo que si encontramos civilización, encontramos a Milleniumon.- comentó mi amigo con sencillez.

Asentí entre emocionado y nervioso, esta experiencia seguía pareciendo fantástica a pesar de que tenía ya 3 meses en el Digimundo. Tk comenzó a andar con paso ligero hacía el norte, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Patamon quien sobrevolaba su cabeza, Agumon me volteó a ver confundido.

-¿Qué tienes Ryo?- preguntó preocupado.

-¿Eh? Nada, solo pensaba un poco.- dije riendo con las mejillas rojas. Que Agumon se preocupase por mi no siendo mi camarada me hacía sentir raro. Pero era un buen tipo de raro. Sonriendo, me decidí y comencé a correr tras Tk que ya iba algo lejos.

-¡Espérame!-

El desierto era inmenso. El calor era aún más. Volteaba hacía atrás jadeando, ya no se veía el mar a lo lejos. Teníamos aproximadamente 3 horas caminando y la caliente arena ya comenzaba a quemarme las plantas de los pies. Sabía que no me veía muy bien en ese momento. Sentí que mi caminar ya no era recto y seguro, sino encorvado y un poco tambaleado. Agumon parecía estar bien, un poco cansado, pero nada de gravedad. Patamon estaba en perfectas condiciones, volaba con lucidez y se mantenía en el aire, aunque yo debía admitir que estaba empapadísimo en sudor. Por último observé a Tk. Estaba en su mejor condición. Su cuerpo seguía recto y caminaba con destreza, jamás amenazando con caer, de su frente no rodaba ni una gota de sudor. Se veía demasiado pulcro para mi gusto. Entonces vi sus ojos, había algo en ellos que jamás había visto en otra persona. Era algo que diferenciaba a Tk de los demás y que no pude describir en ese momento, pero sabía que era algo en Takeru que lo hacía bueno. Un buen chico.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi amigo el cuál se paró en seco. Tenía los ojos como platos y el cuerpo tenso. Miraba hacía todos lados como si algo fuese a pasar.

-¿Qué ocurre Tk?- pregunté curioso.

-N..no lo sé… pero me pareció sentir una presencia…- murmuró con nervios.

-¿Una presencia? ¿Alguien esta cerca?- pregunté emocionado.

-Si, pero ese alguien, esta infestado de maldad.- esto lo dijo con una voz que me asustó, se le puso muy ronca y raposa. Asentí un poco temeroso.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Agumon.

A lo lejos se veía algo bizarro. Sobre la blanca arena, había sobrepuesta un duna de arena amarilla. Aún con la suave brisa la arena de la duna no se movía en lo absoluto.

-Es un escondite.- dijo Tk un poco más calmado con cara calculadora.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunté con confusión.

-Lo que oíste, al parecer hay varios digimon buenos no muy poderosos, por esta área, en esa dirección.- mencionó señalando a la duna amarilla.- Y del otro lado.- exclamó señalando a la llanura.- Viene acercándose a gran velocidad, una energía enorme, fue la primera que sentí por su poder, es malvada, lo siento.- terminó comenzando a correr en dirección a la duna.-Síganme.- gritó y todos comenzamos a correr (o a volar) atrás de él. No muy seguros de lo que Tk planeaba. Llegó Tk a la duna y la comenzó a golpear como si tocase a una puerta desesperadamente.

-¡Abran! ¡Somos buenos! ¡Por favor!- gritó Takeru. Jamás lo había visto yo tan perturbado. Cansado de mucho tocar, cayó al suelo en su trasero quedando sentado mirando al piso. Su rostro lleno de furia.

De repente oímos algo. Alguien tocaba donde estaba sentado Tk. Takeru se levantó disparado. Una compuerta que había estado cubierta de arena se abrió. De ella salió un Terriermon. Parecía un conejo de largas orejas. Una de ellas se veía más pesada que mi brazo. Nos miró de arriba hacía abajo y se volvió a meter rapidísimo por donde salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¡Espera!- gritó Tk.

En eso oímos un sonido mucho más fuerte que el primero. Miramos hacia todos lados. Lo imposible ocurrió. La enorme duna amarilla comenzó a moverse de su lugar hacía atrás. Dejando descubierto un enorme agujero al que no se le veía el fin. Me acerqué tratando de divisar el fondo pero había demasiada oscuridad.

-¡Ryo!- me llamó el rubio. Voltee a verlo y no me gustó lo que vi. Tk me miraba con decisión y luego su mirada se movía al agujero.

-¿¡Qu...é rayos, Tk? ¿Re…Realmente piensas saltar?- le pregunté preocupado.

Frunció el entrecejo y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, no pude más que notar que había burla en su expresión.

"_Estoy frito"_

Rápidamente, Tk saltó. Me quedé con la boca abierta, sudando frío al saber lo que me esperaba. Traté de escuchar su cuerpo llegar al fondo pero no oí nada. Patamon me volteó a ver serio, luego sonrió y se internó también en la oscuridad. Empezaba a pensar que el mundo se había vuelto loco. Agumon me volteó a ver preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ryo?-

-S..si, creo que lo mejor será…- mis palabras dejaron mi boca cuando voltee a ver el hoyo.

-¿Saltar?- preguntó tratando de ayudar a completar mi oración. Asentí y trague saliva, no debía de mostrar cobardía en esos momentos. Agumon confiaba en que yo sería capaz de lograr derrotar a Milleniummon, y ya estaba apunto de sucumbir ante un pequeño brinco.

"_¿¡Pequeño brinco?!"_

Agite la cabeza y le sonreí a Agumon. Regresándomela, mi compañero, me alargó la mano. Lo miré confundido.

-Hagamos esto juntos, Ryo. Como si fuésemos camaradas.- Con más ganas de llorar que antes, asentí torpemente y le tomé la mano. Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos y luego Agumon procedió a hacer un conteo. Y a la cuenta de tres saltamos, sin poder evitar que un gritó de niña saliese por mi garganta.

Oí como llamaban mi nombre. Por un momento pensé que podría ser mi madre, diciendo que debía ir a la escuela, y que toda mi experiencia digital había sido un sueño. Pero la voz de mamá era más delgada y suave. Abrí los ojos con pereza. Divisé a Agumon que me miraba con preocupación. Yo me encontraba acostado en ese instante. Me incorporé y analice mis alrededores. Entonces un sonido de asombro salió de mi boca.

Estaba en un castillo. Un enorme castillo hecho del más fino y limpio hielo que yo hubiese visto en mi vida. Un camino que pasaba entre un río de lava ardiente llevaba a la entrada principal del palacio. Entonces recordé a Tk.

-Oye, Agumon. ¿Dónde está Tk?- pregunté levantándome y sacudiéndome la ropa.

-Aquí estoy.- oí la voz de mi amigo y voltee hacía donde provenía. Se encontraba más cerca aún que yo del palacio, mientras conversaba con un Terriermon, aparentemente el que nos había abierto la puerta. Agumon y yo nos dirigimos hacía donde él y Patamon se encontraban. Pude ver a Tk fruncir el entrecejo ante lo que decía Terriermon.

-Entonces será más difícil de lo que creí.- oí murmurar a Tk. Me volteó a ver y me observó por un instante.

-Al parecer hemos dado con un refugio.- comentó. No entendí que quería decir así lo mire con incógnita.

-Tk quiere decir, que aquí se esconde los digimon buenos que está siendo afectados por la amenaza de Milleniummon.- exclamó Patamon.

-Ya veo- murmuré, al parecer si era caso serio todo el suceso.

-Le preguntaba a Terriermon por su líder, seguramente él me podrá dar más información sobre lo que pasa.- retomó mi amigo dirigiendo su mirada al digimon conejo.

-Nuestro líder es Rinkmon, a pesar de que el es él más fuerte de todos nosotros, relativamente es un digimon débil y por lo tanto no nos puede defender de Milleniummon.- el digimon fue interrumpido por otro que le pegó un buen golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el Terriermon se quejará y se sobará después de mostrar una mueca de dolor.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso Lopmon?- preguntó con queja el Terriermon.

-¿Quién te crees tú para juzgar a nuestro jefe?- contestó con otra pregunta molesta la digimon.

-Lo lamento.- respondió Terriermon avergonzado.

Lopmon volteó entonces a ver a los visitantes.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?- preguntó

-Somos viajeros.- contesté- nos gustaría hablar con Rinkmon.

Lopmon me observó con sospecha y perspicacia. Debo de admitir que me puso nervioso. Agumon intervino en ese momento.

-Somos buenos sujetos. Tratamos de librar al Digimundo de Milleniummon.- comentó con audacia. Lopmon reaccionó poniéndose verde y asintiendo con la cabeza. Escuchar aquél nombre parecía marearla.

-Síganme por favor.- exclamó echando a caminar en dirección a la entrada del castillo. Arrastrando de la mano, a su gemelo Terriermon.

La enorme entrada al castillo estaba hecha del más fino granizo que yo hubiese alguna vez tenido la oportunidad de ver. Lopmon abrió la puerta con solo murmurar una clave, que yo en ese momento no entendí. Con paso ligero, entramos todos siguiendo a los dos conejos digimon que parecer tan pequeños eran muy rápidos. Me resbalé unas cuantas veces y me costó guardar el equilibrio en otras. Agumon pasaba por los mismos inconvenientes. Patamon no tenía ningún problema pues el se la pasaba volando. Pero Tk caminaba como si el suelo fuese la más firme de las tierras.

Pasamos un largo pasillo, iluminado por el reflejo del hielo, no vimos ni una sola lámpara en el trayecto, pero la luz que habitaba en aquél intimidante palacio, inundaba hasta el más recóndito rincón del edificio. Al terminar el pasillo, otra enorme puerta se puso frente a nosotros. Lopmon la volvió a abrir usando sus palabras secretas y entramos sin más.

Frente a nosotros se hallaba un gran vestíbulo con postes dorados en las esquinas. Una larga alfombra roja daba excesiva elegancia al cuarto. Al fondo una enorme silla hecha del mismo hielo se encontraba dándonos la cara. Y sentada en ella se hallaba un curioso digimon con forma de súper-héroe mitad patinador artístico. Me imaginé que ese era el tal Rinkmon. No parecía ciertamente ser muy fuerte. El digimon nos sonrió con superioridad y se bajó de su silla. Patinó graciosamente hacía donde nos encontrábamos y nos miró de arriba abajo a ambos niños, ignorando nuestros digimon.

-Humanos… -murmuró.- que grata sorpresa, jamás había visto uno. ¿Vienen en mi busca? ¿Quieren que el poderoso Rinkmon los proteja de los peligros del Digimundo?- comentó con mucha arrogancia. Pude oír la leve risa de Terriermon, sabía yo que estaba tratando de ahogarla, pero un sonidito salió sin pena alguna de su hocico.

Rinkmon lo miró con furia, pero rápidamente volvió a ignorarlo. Se dirigió a mí y me tomó la mano, observando cada detalle en ella. Debo decir que me sentí nervioso e incomodo.

-Rinkmon, veníamos por información de Milleniummon.- terció Tk con seriedad.

Rinkmon soltó mi mano y se quedó viendo a Tk con sorpresa. Trató de guardar compostura y carraspeó.

-Ese es un tema que solo se maneja con personas a las que les incumbe la situación actual.- respondió bastante tranquilo, esto me enfureció.

-¡Mira Rinkmon! ¡Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para estupideces y mucho menos las de un granuja como tú! ¡Yo soy el niño destinado a derrotar a ese digimon malvado! ¡Así que por tu bien, será mejor que nos digas todo lo que sabes!- grité en su cara. Dejándolo más pálido de lo que ya era.

-Yo…- Rinkmon volteó a ver al suelo y luego subió la mirada con pesar.- No puedo decirles mucho, nadie sabe demasiado sobre él, excepto que es muy fuerte, nadie le ha podido derrotar, y los digimon se empiezan a poner nerviosos. No queremos que un Apocalipsis ocurra por culpa de un digimon tan estupido como él. Pero no podemos hacer nada, todos los que estamos aquí somos muy débiles. He oído que vive al norte de aquí. Obviamente en el suelo terrestre.- profirió Rinkmon avergonzado.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la sala. Nadie habló. Todos parecían reflexionar sobre las palabras de Rinkmon. Yo estuve apunto de pedirle perdón por haberle gritado. Pero Tk me interrumpió con un murmullo que apenas pude oír.

-Estoy preocupado Ryo, nunca había sentido una presencia tan poderosa. Ni con todo mi poder podría derrotar a un monstruo como él.- un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Si Tk no tenía el suficiente poder para derrotarlo ¿Cómo rayos lo haría yo?

Decidimos quedarnos un tiempo en aquél lugar para planear una estrategia de ataque, pues según Tk, al ganarnos el en fuerza, en lo que debíamos ganar forzosamente era en inteligencia y entonces si tendríamos una oportunidad.

Pasamos aproximadamente uno 3 meses escondidos en aquél refugio, siendo los protegidos de Rinkmon. Planeábamos día y noche como podíamos destruir a Milleniummon pero no encontrábamos una forma factible. Todo parecía en vano. Yo nunca había podido digievolucionar a Agumon, lo que resultaba ser otro obstáculo. Tk me decía que Agumon digievolucionaría solo cuando el tiempo fuera el correcto, pero yo no podía más que desesperarme. Quería pelear ya.

Todos los días se recibían cientos de huevos de digimon que habían sido asesinados por el cruel Milleniummon y su presencia hacía que la piel se me erizara. Tk se la pasaba escribiendo en servilletas cosas que según él se le ocurrían y que podrían resultar importantes en un futuro. Patamon y Agumon no hacían más que tratar de cuidar a los bebés que vivían en el asilo.

Un día Tk se veía más distante y pensativo que de costumbre, curioso decidí hablar con él, para averiguar que le molestaba. Resultó que según él, había ideado una manera de luchar contra nuestro enemigo. Emocionado me le quedé viendo.

-Temo que tendremos que hablarle a un amigo.- dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Un amigo dices?-pregunté confundido.

-Así es, se supone que el es un guerrero escogido por los dioses. No entiendo porque no han peleado contra Milleniummon.- murmuró mi amigo.- Tendremos que salir y llamarlo por su nombre, es la única forma en la que vendrá.- terminó mirándome a los ojos. Tragué saliva. Debíamos ya de regresar a tierra firme.

Salimos del refugio solo dos días después, tuvimos una fría despedida por parte de Rinkmon, y aunque Lopmon y Terriermon quisieron ir con nosotros, tuvimos que negarnos, pues claramente estarían más seguros en el palacio.

Salimos por un túnel que daba a la compuerta por la cuál habíamos visto a Terriermon la primera vez. Con trabajo salimos todos y nos sacudimos la arena del cuerpo. Entonces antes de que alguien pudiese decir cualquier cosa un malévola risa que hizo que mis piernas sintiesen un incomodo hormigueo se oyó.

Parado en la punta de la duna, con el sol en la espalda, se hallaba Milleniummon.

Su simple presencia hizo que retrocediese unos pasos. Su imagen podría haber aterrorizado hasta el más valiente. Tenía el cuerpo de Devimon, pero este se encontraba encorvado, sus dos largos pares de brazos llegan al piso, y su cabeza estaba cubierta por el casco de un Kabuterimon que así mismo cubría una gruesa melena azul. En su espalda se podía ver una sombra clara, que brillaba con colores blancos y dorados. Y encima de esta, los torpedos que Machinedramon poseía estaban tan brillantes, que parecían recién pulidos.

-¿Así que aquí se están refugiando esos desgraciados? – rugió con una voz casi tan grave como un contrabajo. Unas desagradables cosquillas habitaban mi nuca.

-¡Rize!¡Rize!- gritó Tk con todos sus pulmones, estaba muy nervioso y tenía miedo, igual que yo.

Nada apareció. Nada. Millenniumon soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Rize? ¿Quién se supone que es ese? – río con ganas.

Tk y yo nos miramos, nadie había aparecido. Algo malo ocurría. Los guerreros elegidos de los dioses no nos ayudarían por razones fuera de nuestro conocimiento. ¿Qué podíamos hacer?

Rapidamente, Millenniumon pegó un salto, y aterrizó haciendo que la tierra temblase justo enfrente de nosotros. Se veía imponente, y hasta yo pude sentir la maldad que irradiaba de su aura.

Tk y yo nos congelamos en nuestro sitio. Estábamos perdidos.

-¡Agumon!- grité desesperado y con mucho miedo. -¿Puedes digievolucionar?- Agumon no contestó mi pregunta, se encontraba intimidado y tartamudeaba. Patamon se encontraba en un estado parecido, todos teníamos mucho miedo.

-¡Cobardes! ¿Nadie se enfrentará a mi?- preguntó con ira.- Si alguien no se decide, los mataré a todos en un santiamén.-

Tk pareció agarrar valor y dio un paso hacía delante. Una cara de concentración inundó sus facciones. De sus manos, comenzarón a salir calientes llamaradas, que lanzó con habilidad contra nuestro enemigo. Este las recibió y retrocedió un poco, pero no fue demasiado afectado.

-¿Cómo osas hacerme daño?- se quejó Millenniumon.- Te daré tu merecido maldito humano.-

Millenniummon se lanzó contra Tk. Este salto y evitó el ataque, pero yo estaba en la mira. Estirando el brazo me tomó por el tronco y apretó. Pude sentir como mis costillas comenzaban a ceder. Entonces grité. De dolor, de miedo, y de muchas otras cosas. No podía yo hacer esto. Yo no era igual que Tk, era un simple niño. Un simple niño. Entonces vi a Agumon que corría dirigiéndose a mí. Todo ocurría despacio. Demasiado despacio. Vi la preocupación y la tristeza en sus ojos. Y entonces me di cuenta. Si continuaba así, yo moriría. El pensamiento me atravezó el cerebro como un rayo. No podía morir en ese lugar. Aún no conocía a mi compañero digimon. Aún no lo conocía. Sentí un calor extraño en mi cuerpo. Venía de mi muslo derecho. Entonces recordé. En ese bolsillo se encontraba mi digivice.

-¡Agumon digivolves a Wargreymon!-

Agumon había digievolucionado y se veía majestuoso. Su fuerza irradiaba mi cuerpo. Millenniumon me soltó y caí con un golpe seco al piso. Pude incorporarme con trabajo para ver la pelea. Tk se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo, tratando de ayudarme, pero yo no me di cuenta. Yo estaba impactado viendo que lo había logrado. Mi decisión había hecho posible la digievolución de Agumon. No era un inútil después de todo. Una delgada sonrisa se posó en mis labios.

La batalla era difícil, mas no imposible. Estaban muy reñidos, pero yo notaba que Millenniumon consideraba a Wargreymon como un molesto bicho. Tk me llamaba pero yo no comprendía lo que decía, era como si estuviese en un trance. Millenniumon golpeó a Wargreymon con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo. No pude resistirme. Corrí en dirección a Wargreymon sin hacer caso a los gritos de Tk. Llegué con el dinosaurio y lo observé, simplemente estaba mareado. Entonces lo oí. Millenniumon estaba apunto de atacarme por la espalda.

-¡NOOO!- oí que alguien gritaba. Me tapé los oídos y cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe. Este nunca llegó. Me voltee tímidamente para observar lo sucedido. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que aparentemente veía. Millenniumon estaba cubierto de hielo. Congelado. Sin movimiento alguno. Voltee a ver a Tk sorprendido. El solo se miraba las manos con asombro. Wargreymon se paró con esfuerzo y miró lo que pasaba. El no se imaginaba como Millenniumon se habia congelado. Pero no se puso a pensar mucho en ello.

-¡Great Tornado!.- convirtiéndose en tornado, taladró con sus garras a Millenniumon, atravesándolo y convirtiéndose en un DigiTama. Este cayó hacía mis manos, pero antes de que eso pasará este despareció de la nada.

Mire a Tk preocupado, pero el negó con la cabeza. Por ahora no debíamos de preocuparnos por aquél digimon malvado. Con una sonrisa Tk alargó su mano para agarrar la mía y darle un apretón amistoso. Se veía mucho más brillante que como lo había visto en los últimos días, como si un peso enorme se hubiese levantado de su espalda.

-Es hora de volver.- pronunció sonriendo.

No pude evitar yo también sonreír. Era verdad.

Agumon se separó de nosotros en el camino de regreso. La despedida fue amistosa y no triste como yo había creído que sería. A pesar de que Agumon me había acompañado de gran manera en los últimos meses, la conexión que yo pensaba debía haber entre digimon y camarada no existía entre nosotros, había ganado un amigo, pero no había encontrado aún a mi compañero. Agumon dijo que debía regresar con sus amigos digimon, pero le hicimos prometer no mencionará a Tk, siendo tan bonachón como de costumbre Agumon aceptó con una sonrisa. Internándose en un bosque.

Cuando llegamos a casa del Maestro Youta, este nos exigió que contáramos todos los detalles. Tk le sonrió con complicidad cuando mencionó que había "congelado" a Milleniummon. Youta lo felicitó al instante, pero Tk dijo que sino hubiese sido por mi, su mejor amigo, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. Youta asintió y me dio las gracias. No entendí muy bien porque, pero las acepté de todas maneras sonriente. Había encontrado algo muy valioso en el Digimundo. Algo que yo sabía, jamás podría olvidar, y eso era el valor de la amistad.

Tks POV

Ocurrió poco después del regreso de nuestra travesía. Ryo y yo nos llevábamos mejor que nunca y yo no podía más que apreciar lo que había hecho por mí. Después de todo, sin él, yo jamás hubiese descubierto el poder de la amistad. Hielo. Que curioso era, que un sentimiento tan cálido, tuviese como resultado el poder del hielo. Definitivamente no pude más que acordarme de Matt y sonreír. Ahora lo comprendía, podía comprender a Matt. Mi sonrisa se esfumó cuando comencé a preguntarme que estaría haciendo en aquél momento. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Liollmon, queme miraba fijamente.

-¿En que piensas Tk?- preguntó preocupado.

-Nada, nada importante Liollmon.- dije sonriéndole. Me encontraba muy feliz pues tenía un amigo de mi edad conmigo. Nada podría quebrar mi humor. Excepto exactamente lo que ocurrió después de la cena. Luego de haber comido hasta atragantarnos Youta nos hizo esperar un poco para conversar con todos. Ryo y yo nos miramos, pues no teníamos idea de lo que trataría todo el asunto. Mi Maestro se quedó callado por unos minutos. Reflexionando lo que iba a comentar. Entonces, sin avisar, comenzó a hablar.

-En el tiempo en el que estuvieron fuera tuve una visita. Gennai vino a verme.- empezó sin saber muy bien como seguir.- Me comentó algo que tengo que decirles a ustedes lo más pronto posible, no lo había hecho hasta el momento pues se que son grandes amigos y no sabía como lo tomarían. Millenniumon se encuentra en otra dimensión causando desastres en estos instantes.- paró en seco al ver nuestras expresiones.-Ryo debe seguirlo, es su deber detenerlo.-

-Entonces debemos seguir peleando contra él. Esta bien. No descansaremos hasta verlo en paz, no podemos dejar que lastime a nadie más. No importa si tenemos que ir a otra dimensión.- dijo Ryo mirándome buscando mi aprobación. Yo solo asentí, pensando lo mismo que él.

Youta nos miró y suspiró.

-Temo que así no podrán ser las cosas.- dijo mi Maestro-

-¿Qué quiere decir Maestro?- pregunté curioso.

-Ryo deberá ir solo, tú ya tienes otra misión a tu cargo Tk, no puedes ir.-

Voltee a ver a Ryo sorprendido, una ola de furia contra el Maestro comenzó a moverse en mi estomago. Ryo me miró, pero sus ojos no reflejaban el mismo enojo que yo. Sonrió y asintió. Me quedé frío.

-Creo que será lo mejor, no puedo tenerte salvándome todo el tiempo Tk, debo de cumplir con mi propósito por mi cuenta.-

Miré al piso confundido. Yo no quería separarme de Ryo. El se había convertido en mi mejor amigo. Y lo apreciaba bastante.

-Tk.- Patamon comenzó a hablarme.- Es lo mejor, tu ya tienes otra misión. Se podría decir que la misma que Ryo, pero en dimensiones distintas. Debes comprender que cada quien tiene una responsabilidad.-

Mire a Patamon y luego asentí con pena. Ryo me sonreía.

-Te extrañare mucho amigo.- dijo alargándome la mano, sacudiéndomela con fuerza.

Entonces paso. Ryo comenzó a desaparecer. Una luz cegadora comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y a tragárselo. Ryo me sonrío y se despidió con la mano una última vez antes de desaparecer.

-Nos veremos pronto, estoy seguro.- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de deshacerse en el aire.


	9. El amor de una madre

Capítulo 8

El Amor De Una Madre

Tks POV

Poco tiempo después de que Ryo se fue, otra terrible despedida tuvo que dar lugar. Extrañaba a Ryo demasiado, y la segunda partida hizo que mi corazón se encogiese con nostalgia. Todo comenzó un día común y corriente, después de una pelea de práctica con mi Maestro, nos dirigíamos a desayunar y llenarnos de energía para continuar con el día. Patamon y yo discutimos un rato sobre el porque mi patada de 180° nunca alcanzaba su destino. Yo insistía que se debía a que mi Maestro era muy rápido y siempre me esquivaba, Patamon, por otro lado, estaba convencido que yo no era muy bueno con las distancias, que era lo más probable.

Sentí los ojos de mi Maestro sobre mi nuca y lo voltee a ver. Se veía preocupado. Un aura de pensatividad lo rodeaba. Cuando se percató de que yo le devolvía la mirada, me dio una débil sonrisa y volteó a ver el suelo. Definitivamente algo iba mal.

Patamon también lo notó, pero fue menos sutil que yo, al preguntarle directamente que le ocurría.

-No pasa nada, solo que les tengo que hacer saber algo.- entonces pude notar algo en sus ojos. Tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que nos tiene que contar Maestro?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Saldré de viaje, y no volveré hasta dentro de seis meses.- confesó con una sonrisa melancólica.

Mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas. El Maestro nos dejaría solos por seis largos meses. Era un pensamiento turbio en mi cabeza. Yo no quería que se fuera.

-¿Cuándo se va?- cuestionó Patamon observándome por el rabillo del ojo, para asegurarse que yo estuviese bien.

-En una semana.- contestó.

Me enoje. No lo pude evitar. No quería que nos dejara solos. El Maestro se había convertido en alguien muy importante para mí. Aunque no podía señalar con exactitud que era, sabía que me haría mucha falta.

-¿Y se puede saber porque se va?- interrogué apretando los dientes con ira.

Me miro y me sonrío apologéticamente. Me agarró el hombro y declaró sin ningún tapujo:

-Eso es algo que me concierne a solo a mi.- bajé la cabeza furioso pero no dije nada.

-Por eso tengo que ocupar al máximo el tiempo que me queda aquí por ahora.- dijo soltándome y reclinándose en su silla.

-¿De que habla Maestro?- intervino Patamon.

-Quiero decir, que les debo de contar alguna que otra cosilla.-

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunté ganando compostura.

-Sobre los poderes de las virtudes. Estoy seguro que ya más o menos has hecho unas cuantas asunciones con respecto a ese tema. ¿O me equivocó?-

-No, no se equivoca, he estado pensando, sobre los poderes que podría ganar al obtener las virtudes. No se con seguridad lo que significa todo lo que me ocurre, pero de algo si estoy seguro, y es que, cuando las dominé todas, seré el más fuerte.-

El Maestro sonrió con malicia.

-¿Y como sabes si podrás controlar todas?- preguntó.

-Conviví durante muchísimo tiempo con todas las virtudes, créame que las comprendo y las puedo obtener.-

-En eso te equivocas pequeño. ¿No recuerdas acaso que son 9 virtudes?-

Mi mente se paró en seco. Era verdad. La profecía hablaba de nueve elegidos de la oscuridad. Pero entonces, ¿No era una de más? Como si me estuviese leyendo la mente el Maestro contestó.

-Ya tienes 12 años Takeru, creí que no se te escaparía esta. El noveno elegido de la luz es al mismo tiempo el noveno elegido de la oscuridad. ¿Recuerdas el elegido que puse a dormir? Es el de quien estamos hablando.-

-Pero, entonces,…-

-La bondad. La bondad es su virtud de luz. La tiranía es por otro lado, su emblema de la oscuridad.-

-¿Emblema de la oscuridad? Entonces ellos también tienen emblemas.-

-No necesitan el emblema material, ni las etiquetas, recuerda que los verdaderos emblemas viven en ti. En ellos también viven, son lo mismo y lo contrario.-

-¿Me esta dando a entender que los emblemas de luz y oscuridad están entrelazados?-

-Si uno no existiera, el otro no existiría.-

-Si la bondad es luz. La tiranía es oscuridad. Si el valor es luz. Entonces…- reflexioné, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi Maestro.

-Vas bien, pero olvidas algo. ¿Dónde quedas tu en este desastre?-

Pensé con cuidado la pregunta. Como debía yo de salvar al mundo. Un rayo de iluminación invadió mi cabeza.

-Yo… debo mostrarles la luz. Debo de ayudarlos a que exista un equilibrio en ellos. No dejar que la oscuridad gané, después de todo, ellos también son humanos, y tienen al menos un poco de alma humana. Nunca podré destruir toda la oscuridad que existe en ellos, porque entonces no existiría la luz. Simplemente tengo que recobrar el equilibrio en sus almas.- hablé con cuidado habiendo descubierto el problema.

El Maestro asintió con felicidad en los ojos. Yo también sonreí, pero entonces recordé algo.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera un segundo! Si esa es mi misión, ¿Por qué rayos he estado entrenando como esclavo?-

El Maestro me miró y luego me dijo con calma.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas la última parte de la profecía?-

Empecé a recorrer mi cerebro tratando de encontrar la respuesta y entonces lo recordé.

"_Pues la oscuridad será infinita,_

_Y entonces solo la esperanza podrá salir vencedora."_

-La primera parte de la profecía, la que habla sobre los elegidos, esta narrada en condicional, eso quiere decir que el destino esta por decidirse, si es que puedes llegar a ellos y salvarlos. Por otro lado las últimas dos oraciones no están en condicional. Hablan de algo que seguramente pasará, aunque salves a todos los elegidos, lo último indicado en la profecía ocurrirá, no importa lo que hagas. Es por eso que te he entrenado, no se con seguridad que pasará, pero se que debes ser fuerte para ese momento.-

Sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza. El tenía razón. Por eso entrenaba. Mi misión tendría una batalla final, para la cuál yo aún no me sentía preparado. Sin decir una palabra me paré de la cocina y me dirigí a fuera de la casa. Youta me siguió con la mirada y Patamon se quedó atónito observándome. Fue entonces que comprendí que debía seguir entrenando. No sabía que tan fuerte sería el enemigo. Lo único que sabía era que debía de seguir con constancia, porque esto podría ser lo único que marcará la diferencia entre la salvación y la inminente destrucción.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba ya a dolerme, pero la pasión que había en mi corazón me impedía parar. Después de 3 horas de arduo trabajo mis articulaciones ya lloraban en exhausto dolor, pero mi decisión y mi miedo era más doloroso que el mismo desgaste físico que sentía. Peleaba con mi sombra. Lanzaba golpes y patadas al aire, y con lo mismo hacía posiciones de defensa para bloquear los ataques.

Me movía con gracia, como si estuviese a mitad de algún tipo de baile. Mis piernas parecían volar al darles impulso con el cuerpo. Los ojos me ardían por el abundante sudor que resbalaba de mi frente. Mis puños estaban magullados por que golpeaba lo que se pusiera en mi camino, sea piedra árbol o aire. Mis pies estaban sucios y lastimados, pero nada de eso me importaba. Mi furia crecía a cada segundo y me ahogaba en mi propia rabia. Sabía que debía pelear, pero aún era muy débil como para enfrentarme a cualquier enemigo, al menos eso pensaba yo. Me concentré y de mis puños fueron rodeados por un aura de fuego. El valor estaba al menos de mi lado. Mi fuego era tan ardiente que pensaba podría evaporar el agua de un río pequeño. Comencé a lanzar bolas de fuego y a recibirlas también. Después me tiré al piso y lancé un rayo congelador a un árbol. Este quedo hecho granizo. Me paré rápidamente y aventé un golpe con toda mi fuerza contra un frondoso y grueso árbol enfrente de mí. Por medio segundo no le pasó nada al árbol y me quedé atónito. Entonces explotó. Toda la corteza volaba por los aires y se me astillaron ambos brazos. Al voltear a ver el árbol casi me desmayo, ya no había nada.

Pedazos de madera estaban regados por el suave pasto verde, y el corazón del árbol estaba mutilado a unos cuantos metros al norte de mí, sus ramas habían caído rotas y calientes como reacción. Me mire las manos con curiosidad. Estaban ardiendo, mi fuerza definitivamente había aumentado en los últimos meses. Apreté los puños, ya tenía 12 años, habían pasado 4 años desde el comienzo de mi entrenamiento y estaba ansioso por volverme aún más fuerte. Muchas personas tienen adicciones a narcóticos o anfetaminas. Mi adicción se volvió el ejercicio. El ver como me hacía cada vez más fuerte me daba la sensación de ser más grande.

No paré de entrenar en todo el día hasta que me quedé dormido sentado en las raíces de un grueso cedro que me cubría el rostro del sol con sus gruesas ramas. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera me di cuenta en el momento en el que me senté. Solo recuerdo el latente sonido de mis inflamados músculos y el sudor resbalando por todo mi cuerpo. Poco tiempo después me quedé totalmente dormido.

Me desperté al día siguiente, ya era temprano en la mañana, el cuerpo me dolía, pero era un dolor delicioso que me hacía sentir sano y feliz. Me estiré tronando unos cuantos ligamentos y flexionando el cuerpo. Mire hacía todos lados, comprobando que el sol había salido y que era hora de empezar un nuevo día. Entre en la cocina dispuesto a desayunar. En la mesa estaban sentados y reflexivos mi Maestro y Patamon. Los miré a ambos confundidos y ellos me vieron a mí.

-Hemos notado que no comiste nada ayer.- dijo el Maestro sin quitarme los ojos encima.

-Emm, no, ahora que lo dicen creo que lo olvide.- dije tratando de recordar mi última comida.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos, compartiendo algo que yo desconocía y me hicieron señas para que me sentase. Lo hice confundido y Patamon carraspeó.

-No se si sabes, que entre los jóvenes del mundo de los humanos hay una enfermad que ronda en los adolescentes, se llama Vigorexia.-

¿Qué rayos era eso? Yo no lo sabía, jamás lo había oído. Pregunté sobre esto y el Maestro me contestó.

-Es el ejercicio excesivo causado por una obsesión con tener el cuerpo perfecto.- dijo con ojos que le brillaban con preocupación.

¿El cuerpo perfecto? ¿Qué era el cuerpo perfecto?

-El cuerpo perfecto, es uno bien torneado y musculoso, atractivo y firme.- dijo Patamon como si lo hubiese leído en alguna revista de Men's Health. Tuve unas terribles ganas de reventarme de risa al oír usar aquellos adjetivos a Patamon, pero las ahogue con un bostezo.

-Yo no tengo eso. ¿De donde han sacado tal idea?- pregunté un poco interesado.

-Te la pasaste haciendo ejercicio y no has comida nada, te parece poca evidencia.- acusó mi Maestro con rabia en la voz.

-Primero, no buscó el cuerpo perfecto, no soy físico culturista, segundo, no comí nada porque lo olvide, no porque aborrezca la grasa corporal.- lo pronuncié como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Empezaron a discutir conmigo, refutando mis argumentos, más cansado que hambriento, y desesperado porque sabía que simplemente estaban aburridos y se engañaban así mismos, haciendo conspiraciones y complots que solo eran reales en sus pobres mentes. Me paré suspirando y tratando de ignorar sus reclamos gritos y demás. Camine hacía mi cuarto y pude oír que ahora se peleaban entre ellos. Los golpes que se oían eran brutales y pude escuchar hasta Liollmon uniéndose a la pelea por mera diversión. No pude más que soltar una leve risilla, a pesar de todos los problemas, estupideces, exageraciones y demás, el Maestro, Patamon y Liollmon se habían convertido en mi familia. Sin ningún otro pensamiento que contaminase mi mente me quedé dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mi entrenamiento no bajo de nivel en las dos semanas que estuvo el Maestro con nosotros. Mi cuerpo aguantaba el desgaste más que nunca y se había vuelto más firme. Lo único que hacía en esos momentos era comer y entrenar. Nunca me cansaba ya, podían pasar más de ocho horas ejercitándome y mi resistencia no disminuía. Yo sabía que me volvía más fuerte rápidamente y eso hacía que mi en mi estomago revolotearan mariposas. Patamon me supervisaba casi todo el tiempo, volando a través de aquél espeso bosque. Se preocupaba por mí, aunque sabía que lo que hacía era porque no iba a dar una sola oportunidad de perder en aquella batalla que tarde o temprano me esperaba. El Maestro por otro lado, me guiaba en los ejercicios que hacia y no dejábamos de pelear en combates de practica ni un solo día. Las técnicas que usaba contra mí cada vez se ponían más complejas y más dolorosas, pero al mismo tiempo yo me volvía más rápido y esquivaba con habilidad todo tipo de ataque, al menos en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Pero todo se acabo, al término de esas dos semanas de arduo trabajo, con la partida del Maestro, nunca quiso explicar hacia donde se iba, y no le pregunté más de dos veces. Patamon por otro lado, nunca aparentó curiosidad con respecto a eso. La duda me carcomía pero no quise insistir más. El día en que se iba a ir, nos dio una pequeña sorpresita que no esperábamos.

Cargando una liviana bolsa con objetos personales, el Maestro salió de la casa y nos hizo un ademán de que hiciéramos lo mismo. Emocionados arreglamos una maleta con todas nuestras cosas y le seguimos afuera, pensando que nos llevaría con él, a donde fuese que iba. La sorpresa llegó cuando después de caminar por unas tres horas, paramos frente a una cueva tan grande, que Zudomon podría entrar sin tener que agacharse.

Miramos a Youta confundidos y el solo nos sonrío. Entró con paso seguro y nosotros detrás de él. La gruta era enorme y oscura, y me recordaba al hogar de Rize, sentí un dolor en el estomago al pensar por el, en la pelea contra Milleniummon Rize no había acudido, a pesar de que grité su nombre.

Patamon me volteó a ver y me sonrió, dándome un poco más de seguridad en la oscura cueva. Tengo que admitir que en esos tiempos todavía me daba un poco de miedo la oscuridad. Liollmon se veía bastante cansado, y no podía culparlo, no estaba tan acostumbrado al desgaste físico como yo o Patamon. Seguimos caminando por unos 10 minutos hasta que Youta se paró y se volteó a vernos.

-Bien, yo ya me voy, en el tiempo que este ausente, ustedes deberán quedarse en este lugar. – sus palabras nos dejaron a todos atónitos.

-¿¡Qué?!- grité furioso.

El Maestro me miró curioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Si no te íbamos a acompañar de cualquier manera, ¿¡Por qué rayos no nos dejaste quedarnos en casa!? ¡¿Qué hay aquí?!- proferí tratando de controlarme.

-Lo que pasa, es que no quiero que se queden en casa, harán un desastre en un conflicto que tengan. No iba a dejar que destrozaran mi querido hogar.- me contestó con una sonrisa, que solo hizo que me dieran ganas de vomitar.

-¡No entiendo!- exclamé.

-Además, en este lugar alguien va a cuidar de ustedes. Por otro lado, es muy bueno que cambies de escenario para tu entrenamiento Tk. No sé que podrías encontrar por aquí.-

Me mordí la lengua para no profanar, no podía aguantar las ganas de hacerlo, pero Patamon vino a mi rescate y le preguntó a Youta.

-¿Y quien se supone que nos cuidará aquí, Maestro?-

Yo también sentía algo de curiosidad sobre lo que Youta iba a decir. Con una sonrisa exclamó:

-Están desde este momento, bajo cargo de mi buena amiga Phoenixmon, ella se encargara de que ustedes estén sanos y salvos. A pesar de esto, tú debes seguir con el entrenamiento.- comentó con una sonrisa.

Aunque ya me había calmado, aún estaba algo ansioso por lo que ocurriría pronto. Ni siquiera conocía a la tal Phoenixmon. Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda, alguien nos estaba observando. Rápidamente adopté posición de pelea y miré hacía todos lados.

-¿Qué haces Tk?- preguntó Youta con el cejo fruncido.

-Hay alguien aquí…- murmuré.

-Pues obvio, esta es la casa de Phoenixmon.- exclamó sonriendo.

Estaba apunto de refutar, mandando al demonio a la tal Phoenixmon, cuando una grave voz de mujer se escuchó por toda la caverna.

-Hola, Youta. Tiempo sin verte.- todos volteamos a ver donde provenía la voz. En la oscuridad no se notaba muy bien, pero una gigantesca silueta estaba escondida entre las sombras.

-Digo lo mismo, Phoenixmon. Muéstrate, los muchachos quieren conocerte.- dijo el Maestro bastante tranquilo, mientras los demás nos orinabamos del miedo.

Con un sonido seco y un movimiento lento, Phoenixmon se acercó a un chorro de luz que venía de un agujero que existía en el techo, iluminando parcialmente su cuerpo. Todos quedamos atónitos. Phoenixmon era un ave gigantesca negra, pero su color casi no se notaba, pues tenía el cuerpo completamente cubierto de un plumaje dorado cual oro, de su cola, salían varias trenzas naranjas. Su espina dorsal estaba llena de un pelaje rojizo como fuego que se diferenciaba de sus plumas, coronando su cabeza traía un casco también dorado del cual manaba una melena del mismo color que la de su espalda. La observé anonadado, era imponente y daba un poco de miedo, pero había algo en ella que me hacía darle toda mi confianza rápidamente. Bajé la mirada a sus patas, y pudo ver que en sus muñecas había dos anillos, uno en cada pata, dorados, idénticos al que tenía Gatomon en su cola.

Me regresó la mirada y sus ojos me hipnotizaron, tenían una luz extraña que parecía atravesar mi ser, dejándome desnudo ante ella. Pude sentir que me examinaba cuidadosamente, pasando sus orbes por todo mi cuerpo. Hubo en ese momento, una conexión entre nosotros dos y nada más. Como si compartiésemos un enorme secreto del que nadie pudiese enterarse. Sentí que los demás nos observaban, pero yo estaba obsesionado por saber que era lo que me atraía a ella, de una forma tan pura e inocente que me asusté a mi mismo. Sentí una enorme calidez que provenía de ella. Un sentimiento nos unía. Cuando me di cuenta de que era, me sentí como todo un traidor. Había comparado a Phoenixmon con…

-¡Hey, Tk, despierta!- oí que alguien gritaba.

Me distraje y voltee a ver al dueño de la voz. Patamon me observaba preocupado. Suspiré y me disculpé. Youta me miraba con sabiduría pero lo ignoré por completo. Liollmon se rascaba la cara.

-Así que tú eres el elegido, joven humano.- Phoenixmon me llamaba, y el oír su voz me daba escalofríos.

Asentí con la cabeza sin saber mucho que decir, la sola presencia de aquél digimon me intimidaba. Youta interrumpió nuestra "conversación" de manera no cortes jalando la manga de mi camisa y rogando atención.

-Phoenixmon, debo dejar a este niño y a estos dos digimon, ya que debo de realizar un viaje, necesito que cuides de ellos.- pidió mi Maestro con voz clara.

Una ráfaga de ira paso por la cara de Phoenixmon. Sentí que me temblaban las piernas al verla de esa manera.

-¿Qué quieres decir que me los dejas? ¿Acaso son mi responsabilidad?- comentó molesta tragando aire el ave.

-N-No, pero…- comenzó mi Maestro, pero fue interrumpido por Phoenixmon.

-Entonces encárgate tú de ellos. No es bueno que un niño ande solo por ahí.- dijo más tranquila la digimon, aunque para nada feliz.

La expresión facial de mi Maestro se tornó dura y comencé a sentir que un aire frío me pegaba en los brazos.

-Lamento imponer Phoenixmon, pero esto debe ser realizado de esta manera, no puedo llevármelos conmigo, necesito que alguien los cuide.-

Phoenixmon notó que mi Maestro ahora estaba serio, y no bromeaba, pero aún así no cedió.

-Youta, ¿A dónde es que vas? ¿Y porque no los puedes llevar contigo? Yo ya soy muy vieja, apenas y puedo cuidar de mi misma.-

-No puedo decir con exactitud a donde voy, pero te diré que si no realizó este viaje, un mundo diferente, en otro lado podría dejar de existir.- dijo con seriedad mi Maestro.

Sus palabras me confundieron, ¿Iba a caso del mundo de los humanos? ¿Estaba este en peligro?

Phoenixmon lo miró con escrutinio. Su gesto cambio a uno de compasión, por razones que no pude entender.

-¿Iras a ayudar, Youta?- preguntó con cuidado la digimon.

-Así es, no sabes cuanto odio tener que ser aquél ser una vez más, pero para eso estoy aquí, así que no debo de negarme.- respiró mi Maestro.

-Esta bien, se pueden quedar aquí, pero por favor, no tardes demasiado Youta.- asintió Phoenixmon.

En el rostro de Youta apareció una radiante sonrisa que casi me cegó. Al parecer si nos quedaríamos con la gran Phoenixmon. Youta hizo una alabanza de agradecimiento y se volteó a verme, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios. Me agarró del hombro y simplemente me miró y me explicó todo de esa manera. Solo comprendí que fuera buen chico y que cuidará de los demás. Sin más, me soltó y camino con destino al exterior de la cueva. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero me negaba a dejarlas libres, no en frente de los demás. Todo lo que el Maestro y yo habíamos pasado juntos corrió por mi mente como una película vieja. Mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar cuando recordé como lo había conocido, y todos los golpes que había recibido de él, pero que siempre me ayudaba a levantarme y me hacía saber que era por mi bien, siempre con aquella sincera sonrisa, diciendo que cada vez mejoraba más, mientras que yo me sentía como un inútil. Recordé que siempre cocinaba para mí, y su comida era deliciosa. Apreté los puños con fuerza. Pude sentir que todos me observaban, pero ya no me importaba, tímidas lágrimas escurrían por mis pálidas mejillas.

Desperté con un terrible dolor de espalda, como si hubiese dormido en rocas. No recordaba nada luego de que el Maestro se fuera. Mi mente daba vueltas. Miré hacía todos lados, pero no veía nada. ¿Me había quedado ciego? Enfoque mejor, pero solo veía siluetas. Entonces lo comprendí. En una cueva, no hay luz artificial. Chasqué la lengua y oí como que alguien llamaba mi nombre.

-Tk… Tk…-

Yo sé que siempre me había jurado dejar de tener miedo, pero en ese entonces solo quería adoptar la posición fetal y temblar hasta nuevo año. Tragando saliva, giré mi cabeza hacía todos lados, buscado la fuente de aquél sonido. Entonces sentí que algo trepaba por mi regazo. Soltando un gritó aterrado, aventé lo que sea que estuviese en mis piernas lo más lejos que pude, oí un sonido seco, del objeto que caía al suelo, y un gruñido de dolor.

-Tk, ¿Qué te pasa? Solo trataba de ver si estabas despierto, has dormido por horas.- la voz de Liollmon era ahora clara para mi.

-¿Liollmon? ¿Dónde están Patamon y Phoenixmon?-

-Dormidos ambos. Después de que el Maestro se fue tu no has hecho otra cosa mas que eso.-

Suspiré al oír esto. Debí de haber llorado como niño chiquito durante un buen rato hasta quedarme dormido. Pensé en volverme a dormir, pero no sentía ni una pizca de sueño. Le dije a Liollmon que se fuera a descansar, y aunque recibí algunas protestas, sabía que eventualmente me obedecería. Caminé hacía la salida de la cueva, y cuando llegué, me senté en ella. La luna se veía a la perfección desde ahí. Las estrellas brillaban como añil

Sonreí al verlas. Sentía que los luceros decían que no me preocupara, que ellas me cuidarían y yo sabía que me querían. No pude más que sonrojarme, tenía tiempo que no sabía lo que significaba eso. No recordaba mucho a mi madre, y por ende, no recordaba mucho el amor que me profesaba. Pero algo me decía, que pronto alguien me quereria, y no se porque, pero estaba seguro de que eso era verdad.

Me concentre en mi entrenamiento desde ese momento. Con la partida del Maestro la incertidumbre de un futuro se hizo enorme, y mi desesperación por ser más fuerte se intensifico. Patamon me observaba mientras corría de un lado a otro dentro de la cueva, explorándola y tratando de encontrar algo nuevo y diferente. El Maestro había tenido razón en algo, el cambio de ambiente me había hecho bien, comenzaba a sentir de nuevo mi infantil curiosidad y junto con Liollmon tratamos de hallar los secretos que ocultaba esa cueva brincando y saltando como infantes. Yo ya tenía 12 años, pero sentía que aun me faltaba mucho tiempo para superar mi infancia. Phoenixmon se limitaba a dirigirnos miradas enojadas de tiempo en tiempo, pues habíamos interrumpido su tranquilidad al mudarnos a aquella oscura gruta, pero la verdad no nos importó mucho, nuestros juegos nos entretenían y nos hacían sentir más vivos que de costumbre.

Usualmente jugábamos a las escondidas, donde Liollmon era el que normalmente encontraba un escondite mientras yo trataba de hallarlo, Liollmon era bastante bueno y casi siempre resultaba el vencedor, pues también, sin contar las habilidades de camuflaje de Liollmon, el lugar era tan oscuro que en vez de mis ojos tenía que usar mis oídos para localizar al digimon, y esto en un principio fue bastante complicado.

No fuimos muy precavidos en nuestros juegos hasta que al fin, ocurrió un accidente. Iba corriendo tratando de alcanzar al digimon león, cuando tropecé con una enorme piedra que no había divisado con anterioridad, tenia forma de pico, y este era tan delgado que mis ojos no lo habían alcanzado a tornear. Caí hacia enfrente con la cara viendo al piso, pero antes de golpearme de sopetón, metí la pierna izquierda, tratando de evitar el dolor. Fue peor el resultado, cuando mi pie tocó el suelo, mi talón quedó chueco, y oí el crujido del hueso al momento de perder el equilibrio. Me había roto la pierna. Grité de dolor mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas. Liollmon y Patamon me observaban expectantes y preocupados preguntándome que había ocurrido, mientras yo me agarraba con fuerza el tobillo mientras gemía del intenso dolor.

Mis lloriqueos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-¡Ya ves lo que ocurre cuando uno no tiene cuidado!-

Deje de gritar y voltee a ver a la dueña de la voz, la cual se veía visiblemente molesta.

-¡Debes de tener más cuidado, ahora tu pierna se ha roto!-

-Phoenix… Phoenixmon…- murmuré sudando frio causado por el intenso martirio por el que estaba pasando.

-Tk, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Patamon preocupado.

-Acércate, Takeru, antes de que tu herida se inflame más.- sentenció Phoenixmon mirándome con cierto interés.

Con la ayuda de Liollmon pude pararme y caminar lentamente en una pierna hasta estar frente al digimon ave, dispuesto a recibir una reprimenda, un poco molesto.

-¿A qué atribuyes tu herida?- preguntó el digimon con paciencia.

La miré con el entrecejo fruncido y arrastre las palabras con enojo y dolor.

-Ese es mi problema, tengo que aprender a arreglármelas solo.-

Phoenixmon frunció el entrecejo y vi algo en sus ojos, un brillo especial, por un momento creí que era burla.

-Eres un niño testarudo y llorón ¿O me equivoco?- dijo Phoenixmon.

Sus palabras me molestaron y me mordí la lengua para no contestar algo que enfureciese a Phoenixmon, pensaba en que responder sin ser muy ofensivo. Al reflexionar tan profundamente, no fui capaz de ver la luz rojiza que venía del casco de Phoenixmon y cubría mi tobillo. No me había dado cuenta del espectáculo hasta que deje de sentir el agonizante dolor y en la pierna. Con asombro mire mi extremidad y la apoye en el suelo, no me dolió. Sonreí como si se me fuese a caer la cara y subí la mirada para observar a Phoenixmon, en sus ojos pude ver que ella también sonreía.

-Muchísimas gracias, Phoenixmon, no ha sido tu responsabilidad hacerlo.-dije en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, después de todo ahora yo te cuidare.-

El tiempo en la cueva de Phoenixmon empezó a correr como el agua que cae de una cascada, sin darnos cuenta ya se nos había pasado un mes y solo podíamos pensar en lo rápido que transcurría el tiempo. No habíamos salido de la caverna en el que el gigantesco digimon ave vivía desde que habíamos llegado, y mis ojos se adaptaban cada vez mejor a la oscuridad, una cualidad que sabía que sería útil para mí, pero al mismo tiempo temía quedarme ciego en cuanto saliese a la luz.

Phoenixmon cumplió su promesa y cuido de mi lo mejor que pudo, siempre me decía que era un niño mal portado y travieso, y que por eso me lastimaba constantemente, yo quería creer que a Phoenixmon le agradaba molestarme y arruinar mi diversión, no me permitía a mi mismo creer que a ella realmente le importaba.

Un día me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia aquella vieja pero intimidante ave habían cambiado, y de la manera que menos me lo espere. Liollmon y yo nos habíamos convertido ya por ese tiempo en buenos amigos, y a pesar de lo que yo pensé que pasaría, Patamon nunca dio muestras de estar celoso porque hubiésemos creado una amistad especial el pequeño león y yo, en cambio, se mostraba ansioso de participar también en nuestros juegos pero nos daba tiempo de interacción por nosotros mismos.

Liollmon y yo teníamos una relación de amistad bastante escabrosa, nos burlábamos el uno del otro, nunca tenia de quien mofarme y Liollmon era burlón por naturaleza, por lo tanto, a mi me parecía algo nuevo el pasarla bien a costas de alguien más, y aunque dañaba mi imagen de niño persinado, me gustaba hacer cosas que recordaba que los otros niños hacían en la Tierra, que yo jamás hubiese hecho por la simple razón de que yo era demasiado inocente, bueno y sin una gota de malicia en las venas, quería pensar que burlándome de los demás seria un poco más normal, claro está que eso era totalmente imposible, en mi vida no existe la normalidad.

El reírse de los demás es como pelear, es entretenido cuando la diferencia esta a tu favor, pero es de lo más frustrante, vergonzoso y doloroso ser el que va perdiendo confianza. Le comentaba a Liollmon como debía mantener sus garras bien pulidas y limpias en símbolo de su femineidad y al parecer no le agrado mucho el comentario, puesto que me respondió de una manera no tan juguetona como siempre y con un deje de rabia profirió:

-Claro, claro. Mantendré mis garras limpias y brillantes, mientras tú te la pasas llorando y echándole la culpa a medio mundo de lo que te pasa, no eres más que un niño que se cree lo suficientemente maduro para ser adulto, me da vergüenza decir que eres el que se supone debe ayudarme a encontrar mi destino, pero como rayos podrías hacer eso si ni siquiera tienes idea de cuál es el tuyo.

Una mueca de dolor se posó en mi rostro y preferí no decir más, Liollmon miro al suelo un poco apenado pero no se disculpó, en cambio dirigió su mirada a una muy interesante roca mientras yo me quedaba atónito, porque sus palabras habiendo ardido en mi orgullo, sabía que había cosas que eran ciertas de aquellas acusaciones.

Asentí la cabeza en automático y no dije nada más, incomodo por el silencio que había reinado desde que Liollmon hubiese hablado. Retrocedí unos pasos para luego darme la vuelta y echar a correr a un rincón aun más profundo de la cueva, no quería ver a nadie, y el reflexionar por mi cuenta me haría bien, en mi muy desarrollado criterio. El pecho me ardía de vergüenza, si lo que Liollmon había dicho hubiese sido mentira, me hubiese reído en su cara y no le habría tomado importancia, pero la punzada de la verdad es mucho más dolorosa que una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Busque una esquina negra y me senté en el frio piso de terracería, doble las rodillas, pegando mis piernas contra mi pecha y abrazándolas con ambos brazos. Mi mente empezó a divagar en cosas sin importancia como el hambre que tenia, o como me gustaría jugar futbol con humanos de nuevo.

De repente, me di cuenta que tenia compañía, sentí la presencia de alguien cerca de mi e inmediatamente me pare y me puse a la defensiva. Una dulce risa resonó en mis oídos y pude identificar de quien era aquella presencia.

-Te has sobresaltado- habló Phoenixmon en la penumbra.

Baje la guardia y mire al piso, no dije nada.

-¿Acaso te han molestado las declaraciones de Liollmon?- preguntó con la voz aun más suave.

-N...No molestado, más bien recordado en la situación en la que me encuentro, y eso no me provoca más que sentir importancia y odiarme un poco.-

-¿Por qué razón?-

Apreté los puños y mire al ave a los ojos.

-Se supone que debo de ser un héroe, alguien en el que los demás puedan confiar su vida, alguien que sepan que nos los defraudara, en cambio yo solo soy un pequeño niño ignorante, no confió ni en mi mismo, y eso me tiene muy preocupado. Por otro lado es cierto que en ocasiones me comporto muy pesimista, al punto de echarle la culpa a los que me rodean, pero realmente no lo hago a propósito, trato de evitarlo. ¡Lo juro!- dije rápidamente.

Phoenixmon me miró fijamente por unos instantes.

-Pienso que estas equivocado. Tú no debes ser un héroe, tú ya lo eres.-

No pude más que mirarla con sorpresa ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Si no mal recuerdo, tu ya salvaste el Digimundo en una ocasión. Y además tu naciste siendo un héroe, pues eres el único capaz de salvarnos, cualquier otro perecería. Debes de confiar en ti Takeru, si lo haces, esa confianza se transmitirá a los demás y entonces estarán seguros de que tu eres un salvador. Yo no dudo ni por un momento que vayas a ganar en la batalla que se te aproxima. Sin lugar a ningún cuestionamiento, si tuviese que confiarle la vida a alguien, ese alguien serias tú.

No pude contenerme, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y no podía articular palabra, delgadas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos y recorrer mis mejillas. Sin ningún miramiento me lance en contra de Phoenixmon y la abrace del cuello. Llore como tenía tiempo no lloraba, descargue todo el dolor que traía dentro, y sentía que mientras mis lagrimas salían, mi alma se limpiaba de culpas y resentimientos, me empezaba a sentir limpio y nuevo. Phoenixmon no dijo nada mientras apretaba su cuello y acariciaba sus plumas con mis no muy delicados dedos. Comencé a sentir también, al poco tiempo, un calor especial en mi pecho, algo que tenía mucho tiempo no sentía, pero en ese momento no lo pude identificar más que por felicidad pura.

-No te preocupes…- trataba de decir entre gemido y gemido –Puedes confiar en mi… yo te protegeré Phoenixmon…pondré tu vida sobre la mía, nadie nunca te lastimara.

El silencio reino después de mi declaración y no me di cuenta cuando, aun abrazado de Phoenixmon, me quede profundamente dormido.

Faltaba solo una semana para que se cumplieran los 6 meses. Mi forma de ver a Phoenixmon había cambiado de manera radical. Ahora ayudaba en lo que pudiese, cazando murciélagos para comer, tratando de mantener el lugar limpio (aunque esto era casi imposible, viviendo con Liollmon y Patamon) y portándome lo mejor posible. Phoenixmon se daba cuenta de esto siempre y reconocía que era un niño bueno, que dijese eso de mi me hacía sentir unos 10 cm. más alto. Patamon decía que me había vuelto sirviente de Phoenixmon, un sirviente con muchas ganas de satisfacer a su patrón.

Cierto día, mientras comía mi desayuno Phoenixmon comenzó a contar ciertas situaciones que ocurrían en el Digimundo en la actualidad, a pesar de que no se había roto el equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad por aquellos entonces, aun quedaban digimon con sangre pesada, que les interesaba el poder y la fuerza por sobre todas las cosas, esto me hizo recordar a Lynxmon, estos digimon buscaban obtener el poder, no solo el poder real, sino también el poder de las masas, que los demás digimon lo respetaran y temieran por ser muy poderoso, por ese motivo muchos digimon buscaban otros digimon excepcionalmente fuertes para matarlos y conseguir esa influencia con los demás.

-Esa es la razón por la que he vivido recluida en esta cueva desde hace tanto tiempo-

Todo nos quedamos expectantes ante esta declaración.

-No hay muchos digimon salvajes que lleguen a su etapa mega, de hecho creo que son menos de 10 los que han alcanzado tal nivel. Siendo tan poderoso eres muy buscado con el fin de derrotarte. Siempre he odiado las peleas y enfrentamientos innecesarios. Es por eso que decidí esconderme, no quiero pelear con nadie por las razone equivocadas y si renunciar a mi libertad es la única manera de evitar muertes de los necios pues que así sea- lo dijo con tanta pasión que no pude más que admirarme de su decisión y sentido de la justicia, así como el sacrificio que había hecho para no dañar a nadie.

Después de comer no se menciono el asunto y creí que no volvería a escuchar algo así. A los 5 días me di cuenta que estaba equivocado.

La mayoría de los días pasan sin conciencia de memoria, esto quiere decir que son igual a los demás y que no representan una memoria especifica, puesto lo que paso en ese día no fue de relevancia para la persona en cuestión. Pero hay excepciones. Sucesos que pasen en un solo día, pueden llegar a cambiar tu vida.

El día empezó como cualquier otro, sin ningún contratiempo. No había mucho que hacer en la cueva y Patamon y yo conversábamos sobre la llegada próxima del Maestro. Mi amigo parecía muy emocionado por su retorno, pues podríamos retomar mi entrenamiento en forma y aprender muchas cosas nuevas. No cabía la menor duda que Patamon respetaba mucho a Youta. Yo solo sonreía (como me era habitual) y le dirigía miradas a Phoenixmon que aparentaba no estar oyendo la conversación, pero estaba seguro de que se encontraba fisgoneándonos. Sentí peso sobre mi pecho, estaba claro que extrañaría a Phoenixmon, la amaba de una forma en la que no recordaba haber amado a alguien. Sentí plena seguridad cuando estaba con ella, y su comprensión asi mi y mis actos era infinita. Por otro lado ella tenia todo mi respeto, y sabia que ella me respetaba por igual. Trate de quitarme los sentimientos de pesadumbre y pensar positivo, la visitaría los más seguido que pudiese y me encargaría de entrenar duro para poder protegerla cuando el momento llegase.

De repente sentí una opresión en mis pulmones, una presencia se acercaba a donde nos encontrábamos, y era muy poderosa. Me levante de golpe y voltee a ver a Phoenixmon, ella se encontraba apacible, oliendo el aire, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de la situación. Como un rayo me dispuse a proteger la puerta de la cueva y corrí hacia la salida, nada pasaría por ese portal, de eso podía estar seguro. Cuando llegue el arco que marcaba la entrada a la cueva, la luz me encandilo y apreté los ojos con fuerza para evitar un poco el dolor. Patamon y Liollmon venían detrás de mí y preguntaron si me encontraba bien. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me acostumbre a la luz. Estar en la oscuridad era en serio diferente. Comencé a olfatear el aire, buscando indicios de aquella fuerza enorme que se acercaba, entonces volví a sentirlo. Se encontraba sobre mí.

Voltee hacia arriba por reacción y lo que vi me dejo pasmado. Una bandada de más de 200 Peckmon sobrevolaba el área, y sentía que se disponían a atacar. Rápidos como un rayo y para mí no muy grata sorpresa, bajaron en mi picada buscando la entrada de la caverna. Suspire. Iba a ser imposible. Pero ya había prometido cuidar de Phoenixmon pasase lo que pasase, y no iba a quebrantar un juramento tan solemne.

Los Peckmon aterrizaron y el ambiente quedo en absoluto silencio. El que parecía ser el líder me miro a los ojos con molestia y habló:

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-

Titubeando por un momento recobre la compostura y trate de pararme lo más erguido posible, para al menos parecer un poco intimidante y ver si podía resolver todo con palabras.

-Soy Takeru Takaishi, el elegido de la esperanza- trataba de hacerme lo más importante posible, para que tuviesen miedo de mi.

El Peckmon que había hablado frunció el entrecejo.

-Ah sí, se de los niños elegidos y de su éxito en la salvación del Digimundo. Tienes mi respeto-

Suspire tranquilizándome.

-Pero si no te importa, podrías quitarte, no queremos lastimarte, venimos en busca de Phoenixmon, para matarla de una vez por todas.-

Mi sangre se heló al comentario, tartamudee.

-¿Pero porque… acaso ella les ha hecho algo… a alguno de ustedes?-

-¿Hacernos algo? No, en lo absoluto, jamás la he visto, pero he oído de su poder, si nosotros los Peckmon podemos destruirla, entonces subiremos en la jerarquía. No podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad, hemos estado buscándola por mucho tiempo.-

-Por favor, les pido que cedan, ella no quiere pelear, y estoy seguro que esto se puede arreglar de alguna manera…- trate de negociar pero el Peckmon pareció molestarse.

-Mira niño, nosotros no tenemos nada contigo, ni queremos meternos contigo, pero si te opones a que nosotros derrotemos a Phoenixmon, entonces tendremos que darte tu merecido, y nosotros los Peckmon no somos digimon misericordiosos, así que te quitas o te partimos en dos, tú decides. –

El corazón me latía rápidamente, no podía dejar que pasaran.

-Entonces peleare si es necesario.- dije mordiéndome el labio. Era imposible que yo ganase ante tantos digimon, pero no podía dejar que alguien lastimase a Phoenixmon.

Peckmon pareció soltar lo que era una risotada irónica y volteó a ver a su parvada con malicia. Entonces, oí el graznido de uno de ellos y entendí que era su señal de ataque. Sin previo aviso se lanzaron todos, enfrente de mí.

-¡Patamon!- grite como señal a mi mejor amigo, estaba claro que debía digievolucionar para hacer algo más que nada.

-¡Si!- me respondió, y sentí mi digivice brillar en mi cinturón.

-¡Patamon digivolves a… Angemon!-

-¡Patamon ultra digivolves a HolyAngemon!-

En ese mismo momento me lance al ataque por mi cuenta, y empecé a tirar golpes por donde pudiese, pude ver de reojo a Liollmon haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en pelear a nuestro lado. Sentía que las plumas volaban al compas de mis golpes. Tiraba patada tras patada, desesperado por tener un efecto importante sobre el número de Peckmon. Holy Angemon hacia su mejor esfuerzo abriendo puerta, tras puerta del destino, esto resultaba de ayuda pero el numero de Peckmon parecía no reducir. Sin embargo no debíamos rendirnos, en nosotros estaba el poder salvar o no a Phoenixmon.

Comencé a tirar bolas de fuego en contra de todo mi enemigo, y congelar al que pudiese, pero era obvio que mi energía no iba a durar para siempre. Llevábamos ya una hora peleando y no sabía quién iba a desfallecer primero, si Holy Angemon o yo. Mi respuesta la obtuve al instante, la energía de Patamon se agoto y de-evolucionó, cayendo cual saco de patatas al suelo. No pude más que tratar de ir a socorrerlo, pero no fue posible los Peckmon seguían abalanzándose sobre mí, fue en ese momento que supe que todo estaba perdido, el sudor me caía en los ojos y las manos me quemaban, tanto poder utilizado había sacado factura. Solo sentí una embestida fuerte en el pecho que me hizo caer al duro suelo y probar lo que realmente era el polvo.

Trate de levantarme lo antes posible con la poca energía que me quedaba, pero me fue imposible, los Peckmon se encontraban sobre mí, atacándome sin ningún tipo de miramientos. Sentí un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que parecía me la habían rebanado en dos, luego un empujón agudo en el estomago, y sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre. No había piedad de parte de los Peckmon, realmente iban a matarme. Pude sentir como mis piernas sangraban cada vez más por heridas abiertas cada milisegundo. Entonces supe que iba a morir.

"_Lo siento, Phoenixmon"_

Entonces sentí un calor que llenaba mis entrañas, uno muy fuerte, que solo aumentaba su poder cuando pensaba en Phoenixmon. Y entonces algo en mi estalló.

Los vientos empezaron a moverse tempestuosamente. Parecía como si una temible tormenta se avecinase. Los Peckmon parecieron darse cuenta, pues cesó su ataque y examinaron el aire. Yo en cambio me encontraba de nuevo de pie y furioso, sentía como algo se había apoderado de mí. Y entonces me di cuenta que era la ira.

Los vientos comenzaron a moverse cada vez más fuerte, y cuando me di cuenta, estaban haciendo volar a los Peckmon, y no a favor de su voluntad. Se hallaban confundidos y suspendidos en el aire. No sabía lo que ocurría, pero por algún motivo, podía controlar las corrientes de aire. Con la poca energía que me quedaba decidí aprovechar, y utilizando toda mi fuerza, cree un tornado, uno tan grande que dejaría Hikarigaoka en las ruinas totales en menos de unos pocos segundos.

Los Peckmon comenzaron a ser absorbidos por el tornado, de tal manera que comenzaban a alejarse del lugar. Comencé a darme cuenta que poseía el control de la situación y podía vencerlos, controlaba su ventaja, ellos podían volar, yo les impediría hacerlo. Entonces sentí un duro golpe en la nuca que me hizo caer al suelo de nuevo y perder el conocimiento.

Comencé a abrir los ojos y vi que el cielo era de un blanco más pulcro que la bata de un doctor. ¿Había muerto? Solo alcanzaba a recordar el ataque de los Peckmon y el sabor a sangre. Trate de levantarme, pero me fue imposible cuando sentí el grave dolor que me aquejaba, literalmente sentía como si me hubiesen partido en dos. Al parecer, seguía vivo. Levante la cabeza lo más que pude para ver mejor mis alrededores. Me encontraba en un cuarto. Extrañamente familiar. De repente me di cuenta. Me encontraba de nuevo en la casa del Maestro. Trate de abrir la boca para llamar a alguien pero palabras no surgieron de mi boca, tenía la garganta seca y me ardía como si hubiese tallado pedazos de vidrio en ella. Tosí con dificultad y entonces pude ver a Patamon dormido en mi regazo. Tenía una de sus orejas vendadas y un ojo morado, le habían arrancado dos uñas de sus mínimas garritas. No pude más que echar a llorar, aunque también me dolió. Mis silenciosos sollozos despertaron a mi digimon, el cual me veía confuso, pero después me sonrió con loca alegría.

-¡Tk, te encuentras despierto! ¡Que alegría!-

-P…patamon, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- pude apenas pronunciar.

-¿No lo recuerdas Tk? Hemos peleado a muerte con los Peckmon y hemos perdido.-

-¿Qué quieres dec…-

Mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose toscamente. En el umbral se encontraba Youta. Mi Maestro me miraba fijamente con obvia preocupación.

-Que has hecho Tk…-

-M..Maestro… ha vuelto…-

-Pues sí, me encuentro aquí ¿O no?- dijo con un deje de sarcasmo.

Reino el silencio mientras que Patamon intercambiaba miradas con ambos.

-Tk…- comenzó Youta.- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió?-

-Ha...Hasta cierto punto, yo.. Creo que perdí el conocimiento, creo que alguien me golpeó- dije con confusión.

Youta asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, me entere de lo sucedido, pero debo decir que llegue muy tarde.-

-¿Muy.. Muy tarde…? ¿Qué quiere decir…?- entonces mi cerebro pareció querer funcionar de nuevo y mis ojos se desorbitaron.

-¿Dónde está.. Donde esta…?-

-Ya no está… ha muerto.-

Sentí como el mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse por pedazos. Mi corazón me dolía y me gritaba que por favor lo consolara. Sin darme cuenta ya había comenzado a llorar. Sin producir palabra ni gemido frías lágrimas comenzaron a caer en las sabanas. Apreté mis puños en las colchas y los dientes por igual. Quería gritarle al mundo lo injusto que era. Había perdido a un ser que había sido muy importante y especial para mí. Ella había sido… mi madre. Abrí los ojos por un momento sorprendido y me di cuenta de algo. Había olvidado a mi verdadera madre. Ya no podía recordar nada de ella. Pero el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de mi madre Phoenixmon no se comparaba con la pérdida de un recuerdo que en ese momento parecía tan trivial.

-Has hecho algo muy valiente y muy estúpido Tk.- dijo Youta con seriedad.

Mi temperamento reventó en ese momento.

-¿!Qué quería que hiciera?! ¿!Que dejase que lastimasen a mi madre?!- grite furioso.

Youta se mostro asombrado por mis palabras y luego la culpa se posó en su rostro.

-Ella no era tu madre… tu madre…- trató de decir sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Mi madre, mi madre… mi verdadera madre es Phoenixmon. Yo la ame terriblemente, ella se preocupaba por mí, de que comiera bien, aunque significara tener que consumir ratas, y de que me cuidara, siempre decía que yo era muy fuerte y que confiaba en mí para salvar su vida, pero yo le falle. Yo falle a mi palabra, rompí la promesa que le había hecho. Lo lamento tanto. Por favor perdóname.- las lagrimas no paraban de brotar de mis entrecerrados ojos, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era tan grande que nadie podía apagar las brazas de mi tormento.

-Entiendo lo que sientes Tk. Por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte. No puedes mantenerte en estas condiciones por mucho tiempo.-

-¡Cállate!- le grite con todo lo que daban mis pulmones. –¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que es perder un ser querido!-

Mis palabras parecieron detonar la furia en mi Maestro y me respondió igualmente a gritos.

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo mocoso! ¡Tu menos que nadie! ¡?Acaso crees que a Phoenixmon le hubiese gustado verte en este estado!? ¡Porque de esta forma solo pareces basura! ¡Tienes que serenarte! ¡Si Phoenixmon confió en ti fue por algo! ¡No estaba en tus posibilidades salvarla! ¡Entiéndelo!-

Me calló. Mire el suelo con angustia, pero no proferí ni una sola palabra.

-El resultado de los sentimientos que le tenías a Phoenixmon ha sido el descubrimiento del amor para ti, esa virtud tan importante. Por eso has podido controlar los vientos de esa manera.-

Lo mire con sorpresa.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-

Sonrió pícaramente.

-Liollmon es un cobarde, después de recibir unos cuantos golpes se escondió bajo un árbol y pudo ver todo el espectáculo. Fue el que me contó todo lo que había ocurrido.-

-¿Dónde está el huevo de Phoenixmon, Maestro?-

-Ese huevo, desgraciadamente, no existe.-

-¿!Que?!- grite tratando de convencerme de que todo esto era una cruel mentira.

-Lo que pasa es que al momento de que tu caíste inconsciente los Peckmon entraron a atacar, Phoenixmon era muy vieja y sabía que era pronto su hora de muerte. No tenía ya ningún motivo aparte de ti de vivir, pues vivir encarcelada no es vivir. Seguro que sintió mucho no haberse podido despedir de ti, pero ella sentía que era hora ya. Ella ya no quería ser un digimon. No tuvo una muy buena vida como tal. Así que ardió en sus propias llamas y su espíritu decidió no reencarnar en un digimon, quedando el digihuevo. Estoy seguro que ella reencarnará en un humano. Esto no ocurre en muchas ocasiones, los dioses han de haber tenido una muy fuerte discusión al respecto, pero que se puede decir Phoenixmon era especial.-

Lo mire atónito. Mi madre era infeliz. Yo ya tenía sospechas de ello, pero.. Me había negado a creerlo.

-¿Crees… crees que estará bien?-

-¿Bien? ¡Claro que sí! Phoenixmon es aun más fuerte de lo que imaginas y su espíritu es puro. Lleno de amor.- dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonreír también y mirarme las manos, ambas estaban vendadas y mis tenía un brazo quebrado. También sentía una venda que me cubría la frente. Mis reflexiones me llevaron a otro lado.

Quizás Phoenixmon sería más feliz en el mundo de los humanos. Un pensamiento hizo cambiar mi sonrisa por una mueca de determinación. Si era así, no quería que nadie irrumpiese su felicidad, ella merecía cariño y cuidado, por lo tanto ese día renové mi promesa y la hizo aun más fuerte. Ahora tenía algo por que luchar. La felicidad de Phoenixmon. Protegería al Digimundo y al mundo de los humanos, para que una sonrisa, no faltase nunca en su nuevo rostro humano.


	10. Revivir

A/n: Tuve un problema con mi cuenta original de , no puedo acceder a ella, esta historia la subí hace ya dos o tres años bajo el penname de MjNavita. Desgraciadamente olvide la cuenta de mail con la cual utilizaba FF y la gente de administración no me ayudó cuando les envíe un mail para que me apoyaran, por eso la vuelvo a subir desde esta cuenta. Como dije esta historia no la voy a abandonar, no importa si me tardo la vida. La verdad es que tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer y he tenido tantos compromisos estos años que no he podido actualizar absolutamente nada con respecto a esta historia. Este capítulo no es tan largo como algunos otros que he hecho. Pero forma parte de una promesa, una promesa que no pienso romper sobre terminar esta historia. Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen aún esperando un nuevo capítulo de mi fic. Los adoro y espero no decepcionarlos con tanto tiempo de espera de nuevo.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde la desafortunada muerte de Phoenixmon. Las actividades de los habitantes de aquella pequeña y humilde residencia en el Digimundo seguían siendo las mismas. Youta seguía siendo un individuo misterioso, carente de tacto pero rebosante de amabilidad. Liollmon seguía siendo distraído en demasía y jugaba hasta con las moscas. Patamon quizás se había vuelto un poco más pensativo y calculador, pero a pesar de eso, seguía siendo de los digimon más fieles que hubiesen existido. Caso diferente era el del rubio de catorce años. Su esencia infantil definitivamente era la misma, sus sonrisas y sus juegos probablemente eran los mismos. Lo que había cambiado, era la aparición de momentos de larga reflexión en los que se sometía de vez en cuando. No estaba amargado, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, se sentía agradecido por la oportunidad que había tenido de conocer a tan impactante ser como lo era Phoenixmon. Simplemente la realidad de sus responsabilidades y las consecuencias de los posibles errores que pudiese cometer le habían caído como un balde de agua fría. La protección de sus seres queridos había pasado definitivamente a primer plano, inclusive de aquellos que se encontraban lejos de él. Su familia y aquellos camaradas que conoció ese movido verano hacía ya 6 años. El tiempo había pasado dolorosamente despacio e incasablemente rápido al mismo tiempo. No sabía explicar muy bien sus sentimientos con respecto al tema. Sin contar la nostalgia que de vez en cuanto sentía, no creía poder regresar ya nunca más a vivir al mundo de los humanos. El Digimundo se había convertido en su hogar. Uno en el que había pasado casi la mitad de su vida, y en el que había pasado por numerosas desventuras y placenteras experiencias. Sabía que en cualquier momento podía encontrar que una más le deparaba el destino, sentía que el viaje espiritual por encontrarse a sí mismo, y con eso encontrar la forma de derrotar a un enemigo que aún desconocía se encontraba cerca. La ansiedad de dejar otra vez la casa, y lo que ahora conocía como vida cotidiana, no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. ¿Acaso podría regresar al mundo de los humanos y vivir una vida tranquila? Lo dudaba mucho.

Todo comenzó una noche de caluroso verano. Le sudaban las piernas y la frente por el abrumador estupor del calor que sentía. Se levantó de la cama sin poder dormir y salió de la casa para relajarse un poco, respirar aire fresco y despejar sus pensamientos. Poco tenía que se encontraba fuera del hogar cuando vio que algo volaba entre los arboles cual luciérnaga. Una luciérnaga bastante grande. Movido por su curiosidad trató de acercarse con sigilo para ver de que se trataba. Observó los movimientos entre los arbustos de la sombra que revoloteaba por el aire, y notó que su vuelo era mareado, como si estuviese confundido hacía donde se dirigía.

"Quizás necesita ayuda" pensó el niño pasándose la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo más de lo que originalmente estaba.

Se acercó aún más a la sombra y la observó cuidadosamente. Entonces reconoció de que se trataba.

Tentomon sobrevolaba los árboles confuso y con aire preocupado, parecía no saber qué dirección tomar. Al verlo, Tk se emocionó de sobremanera, un antiguo amigo aparecía.

-¡Tentomon!- exclamó el chiquillo – ¡Aquí abajo!

El digimon pareció notar la presencia del chico, paró su vuelo y se quedó viendo en dirección a Tk por unos segundos, antes de volar a toda prisa hacía el.

-¡Tk! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- le cuestionó el digimon cuando estuvo frente a él.

Tk río con alegría, al ver como el digimon se parecía a su compañero, siempre haciendo preguntas.

-He estado aquí todo este tiempo Tentomon, haciendo cosas por aquí, cosas por allá- contestó riendo.

-Vaya Tk, que raro eres, aun así me alegra mucho el verte.-

-¿Quieres pasar a mi casa? Tengo comida, y por lo que te he visto haciendo creo que podrías estar cansado.- razonó el pequeño.

-Sí, estoy fatigado, pero temo que estoy enfrentándome a un problema Tk, y no sé si pueda darme el tiempo para olvidarlo y no hacer nada al respecto.-

-¿Un problema dices? ¿De qué se trata? Entonces definitivamente tendrás que entrar y contarme todo al respecto, quizás podamos hallar una solución juntos.-

-Tienes razón Tk, después de todo tu eres un elegido, seguro se te ocurre algo.-

Juntos se dirigieron hacía la entrada de la casa y pasaron por el umbral en penumbra. Con la mayor prontitud, Tk encendió las luces de la habitación y le dijo al digimon que se posara sobre una silla para poder conversar más adecuadamente. Tentomon lo hizo y se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, pensando cómo podía comenzar su relato, mientras el joven rubio lo miraba atentamente.

-Me imagino que recuerdas aquel lugar en el que conocimos a Andromon.- comenzó el digimon.

-Claro que sí, es el mismo lugar donde tu e Izzy lograron la digievolución a nivel campeón, cuando te convertiste en Kabuterimon.-

Tentomon asintió pensativo y suspiró antes de continuar.

-He estado en ese lugar viviendo desde que los elegidos regresaron a su mundo. Me parece un sitio increíble y supe desde que Izzy se fue que estaría esperando su regreso ahí. Andromon se ha portado muy bien conmigo al dejarme vivir entre tanta maquinaria y sus intimidantes instalaciones. El problema tiene que ver con Andromon Tk.-

Tk lo miró atentamente y asintió dándole la pauta a Tentomon para que explicase a que se refería.

-Hubo un problema algunos circuitos que le daban vida a ese sitio. Andromon siendo un digimon tan inteligente empezó a investigar cómo resolver esto. Llevaba casi 2 meses en esta misión, cuando apenas hace dos días, mientras trabajaba en la computadora central, ocurrió un accidente, el se encontraba conectado con la computadora para poder compartir datos con esta, pero inestabilidad de la energía en ese lugar provocó una gran descarga, y Andromon parece ahora estar muerto.-

A Tk se le secó la garganta al escuchar eso, no entendía pero para nada. Cuando un digimon moría revivía como digitama, como podía "parecer muerto".

-A mi parecer no está realmente muerto, pero la descarga tuvo algún efecto sobre él, y tiene dos días sin despertar ni mostrar señales de vida, esta como en sueño inconsciente y profundo. Este lugar no puede funcionar sin Andromon, él es que mantenía el orden, salí huyendo de ahí tratando de encontrar una forma de ayudarlo y el resto es historia.- terminó Tentomon moviendo mucho los brazos.

Tk reflexionó por un momento. Realmente no tenía ni idea como ayudar a Andromon, ni siquiera si realmente era posible, pero Tentomon parecía desesperado y Andromon después de todo era un amigo, y tenía que hacer todo lo posible por encontrar una manera de ayudarlo. Su mirada se determinó y se paró rápidamente. Se dirigió hacía su habitación y preparó una mochila con sus cosas más necesarias. Vio a Patamon dormido en un costado de su cama y lo despertó suavemente con un movimiento de su mano. Patamon abrió los ojos lentamente, y luego pestañeo un par de veces antes de fijar su mirada en Tk.

-Patamon, tenemos que salir de viaje, Andromon necesita de nuestra ayuda, ya podrás dormir después.- comentó Tk con su clásica sonrisa angelical.

Patamon asintió aún somnoliento y salió de la habitación dándole a entender a Tk que lo esperaría afuera listo, si es que no se quedaba dormido en el intento. Cuando término de arreglar sus pertenencias salió de la alcoba y se sorprendió al no solo ver a Tentomon y Patamon charlando silenciosamente sino también a su maestro que lo miraba fijamente recargado en una pared.

-Veo que te marchas, me imagino que vas en ayuda de alguien, o me equivoco.- mencionó Youta sin realmente cuestionar las acciones del rubio.

Tk asintió –Un amigo se encuentra en aprietos, tengo que ir y ver si hay una manera en que pueda ayudarlo.

Youta sonrió y se encerró en su habitación sin volver a mirarlo. Era su forma de despedirse, y quizás también de decirle que entonces se largara.

Tk miro fijamente a Patamon y Tentomon y les sonrió.

-Entonces es hora de irnos.-

-¡Esperen! – se oyó una voz chillante que exclamaba.

Era Liollmon, que corría a toda prisa al lugar donde los demás se encontraban.

-Yo iré con ustedes, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y no me separaré de ti Tk, recuerda que tú me ayudarás a encontrar mi destino.- repitiendo la misma letanía que había dicho en incontables ocasiones desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Tk suspiró cansinamente, Liollmon definitivamente no cambiaría. Asintió lentamente y guío a los digimon a la salida. Era el comienzo de una nueva aventura.

Cuando por fin llegaron a aquella pequeña ciudad tecnológica Tk sonrió. Aquello le traía tantos recuerdos de cuando había llegado a aquel mundo que se había convertido en su hogar. Recordó sobre todo a Izzy, siendo el elegido que había logrado digievolucionar por primera vez ahí. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejarla y concentrarse un poco. Tentomon los guió por la entrada y recorrieron algunas calles de aquel enorme emporio. Tk miraba con atención todos los escenarios frente a él, estos se le hacía siempre increíbles, a pesar de que ya hubiese visto muchísimos lugares del Digimundo, los primeros que visitó siempre le seguían sorprendiendo, quizás porque los volvía a mirar con ojos de un inocente niño de 8 años, que seguía vivo en alguna parte de su interior.

Tentomon los llevo hacía una cámara que se encontraba dentro del edificio más grande del complejo. Era un lugar oscuro y frío y a Tk no le daba la mejor sensación en el pecho. Finalmente se encontraron frente a la computadora principal, la cual era una maquina intimidante y gigantesca. A un costado de ella, en una cama metálica, se encontraba recostado y sin vida Andromon.

Tk se acercó lentamente hacía el, hasta que pudo ver su rostro detenidamente. Los ojos de Andromon se encontraban abiertos y sin vida. Tk se estremeció al verlo en ese estado. Definitivamente no le gustaba verlo así. Lo consideraba un buen amigo y tenía que hacer algo para que volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Tienes alguna idea Tentomon de que es lo que podemos hacer?- preguntó Tk

-La verdad no. No he encontrado una posible solución en mi base de datos, pero no es nada extraño, no se supone que me encuentre en este tipo de situaciones.-

Tk asintió y miro a Patamon que lo observaba fijamente mientras Liollmon observaba impresionado sus alrededores.

-Tendremos que trabajar en alguna solución, si nosotros no sabemos que es lo que le esta pasando a Andromon o como resolverlo habrá alguien que si lo sepa, la solución tiene que existir y estar en algún sitio.-

Los digimon se mostraron pensativos antes el comentario, trataron de rascar lo más posible su cerebro para ver si alguna idea podía surgirles. En ese momento Tentomon habló.

-Si la solución existe puede que se encuentre en algún libro o en alguna base de datos. En esta ciudad se reúne una cantidad inimaginable de información. Podemos tratar de encontrar la respuesta en la base de datos de este lugar.-

-¿Cómo podemos acceder a ella?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Desde la computadora central, a pesar de que ha habido problemas con la fuente de energía, normalmente funciona como debe.-

Tk se dirigió hasta la computadora y la observó una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Al instante se abrumó, no entendía absolutamente nada. Los controles era infinitos y confusos, el monitor solo mostraba datos en algún lenguaje de programación que el evidentemente desconocía y los colores de distintos medidores lo distraían.

-No sé qué hacer Tentomon. No soy Izzy como para entender esto.-

-Pues Izzy no está aquí en este momento Tk, desafortunadamente tendremos que arreglárnosla sin él. Si no conoces el lenguaje de programación tendrás que aprenderlo.-

-¿Cómo puedo lograr eso?-

-Pues, me parece que hay una biblioteca bastante vieja en la parte de atrás del edificio, quizás puedas encontrar algo que te sea de utilidad.-

-¿Los digimon no entienden lenguaje de programación?-

-Si, si lo entendemos, el problema es que solo entendemos el de nuestra propia base de datos, porque desgraciadamente, no sabemos leer.-

Tk asintió un poco ofuscado y decidió que lo mejor sería visitar esa bendita biblioteca.

Al llegar a la oscura habitación que olía a pergamino viejo, Tk alcanzó a encender las luces y el brillo blanco del techo lo dejo casi ciego. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a este, pudo ver una cantidad increíble de tomos ordenados en la pared. Había algunas telarañas en las paredes, al parecer nadie venía muy seguido por ese lugar. Se acercó a uno de los estantes y tomó al azar un tomo de color morado oscuro. Estaba lleno de polvo pero a pesar de esto Tk lo abrió esperando encontrar alguna solución. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se dio cuenta que estos también estaban escritos en lenguaje de programación. Le dieron ganas de llorar. ¿No habría alguna forma de traer a Izzy al Digimundo para que les ayudara en su misión? Patamon pudo sentir la tensión de Tk y se posó en su hombro.

-No te preocupes Tk, seguramente encontramos una solución para esto y ayudaremos a Andromon, siempre lo hacemos.-

Tk asintió con pesadez y cierta duda. En esta ocasión no estaba tan seguro.

Llevaban tres días en aquel lugar. Tentomon se la pasaba tratando de idear una forma en la que pudiesen lograr lo que se proponían. Liollmon jugueteaba por ahí, al parecer sin darse cuenta de la situación que estaba tomando lugar. Patamon utilizaba su tiempo tratando de darle palabras de aliento a Tk, y se sentía inútil pues no sabía otra forma en la cual pudiese ayudarlo.

Tk por otro lado había recorrido toda la biblioteca tratando de encontrar algún libro que pudiese entender, pero no había encontrado ninguno hasta el momento, y se encontraba bastante frustado y cansado.

Patamon estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, tenía bastante tiempo que no lo veía en este estado. Tk sabía leer, entonces si conociese el lenguaje de programación como el entendía el suyo propio podrían encontrar una respuesta más fácilmente. Si tan solo Tk fuese un digimon y pudiese entender. Entonces una brillante idea recorrió la mente de Patamon. Voló hacía Tk que se encontraba sentado descansando un momento.

-¡Tk! ¡Tk! ¡Creo que tengo una idea!-

Tk lo miró con sorpresa y asintió esperando a que su compañero continuara.

-Tk, tu eres mitad digimon, por lo tanto la mitad de tu ser está compuesto por datos combinado con tu información humana. Esto me sugiere que deberías de poder leer y entender el lenguaje de programación.-

-Tu teoría hace sentido Patamon, pero he intentado leerlo mil veces y no he podido.-

-¿Recuerdas cuando eras más pequeño y te diste cuenta de tus poderes? ¿Cuándo tu instinto digimon se apoderaba de tu cuerpo antes de poder controlarlo? Creo que deberías intentar que ese instinto te controlé para poder entender lo que está escrito en los libros, o lo que dice el monitor de la computadora central.-

Tk meditó por un momento y decidió que Patamon tenía razón. Aun así, tenía tanto tiempo que un episodio en el que perdía la razón de humano no le ocurría, que no sabía si sería capaz de propiciarlo, de cualquier forma era su única alternativa por el momento. Así que asintió y se dirigió corriendo hacía el cuarto donde se hallaba Andromon. Lo encontró en el mismo estado en el que lo había visto anteriormente, con apariencia inerte. Tk se dirigió hacia la computadora y observó fijamente el monitor. Suspiró profundamente y trató de tocar esa parte de su interior de una forma en la que no hacía en mucho tiempo.

Entonces pudo sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba. Su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápidamente, su respiración se entrecortaba y Patamon pudo observar ese extraño brillo una vez más. Tentomon no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría y observaba curiosamente el evento, mientras que Liollmon seguía indiferente correteando por ahí.

Tk no estaba ahí. No realmente. Era aquella parte de sí mismo que había logrado controlar hacía un tiempo. Miró con atención los signos y números que se encontraban en la pantalla y por su mente empezaron a correr miles de ideas a una velocidad impresionante, a tal velocidad que la parte humana de Tk que se encontraba en algo similar a un sueño temía olvidar. En ese momento paro de leer y todo volvió a la normalidad. Tk cayó de rodillas al piso recobrando control de su cuerpo y respiro entrecortadamente mientras recuperaba el aliento. Se paró con un poco de dificultad y le sonrió a Patamon.

-Ya sé que es lo que tenemos que hacer.-

Al parecer el digimon en Tk había captado que el cuerpo de Andromon había sido despojado de toda la energía que poseía y esta había sido absorbida por la computadora, lo que le daba causa a porque esta funcionaba correctamente ahora, y ya no habían ocurrido incidentes con la energía de la ciudad.

Ahora la interrogante era encontrar la forma en cómo hacer que Andromon recuperará su energía. Había dos opciones factibles en la mente de Tk: recuperaban la energía que la computadora le había quitado a Andromon, o encontraban otra fuente que pudiese transmitirle energía al cuerpo sin movimiento de Andromon. A pesar de que eran las posibilidades que Tk tenía en mente, no tenía ni idea de cómo lograr ninguna de las dos. La primera fue descartada rápidamente, puesto que Tk sabía que otra vez se originaría un problema con la computadora central, y por otro lado, no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba la computadora, puesto que era un artefacto extremadamente complicado.

Entonces la cuestión giró alrededor de donde se podía encontrar una fuente de energía que "recargará" a su amigo. Tentomon que no comprendía como Tk había logrado entender el lenguaje de programación, prefirió no preguntar al respecto, porque a pesar de que le encantaría saciar su hambrienta curiosidad, nadie parecía darle importancia a ese hecho, lo cual lo dejaba extrañamente tranquilo.

Tk comenzó a divagar en imposibles e improbables soluciones al problema. Pensaba en como se podía recargar un objeto como un control remoto o un carrito de juguete. Las opciones parecían estúpidas, puesto que estos artefactos funcionan con baterías y Andromon parecía no utilizar ese tipo de energía, recargarlo usando un enchufe en la pared también parecía poco probable porque parecía que el centro de "carga" de Andromon se encontraba dañado, ya que si no fuera así podría cargarse sin problemas conectándose a la computadora central, cosa que no sucedió al tratar en varias ocasiones.

Entonces comenzó a pensar de forma diferente. Recordaba como cuando era pequeño jugaba con los demás niños del colegio a que eran doctores, y se encargaban de "salvar vidas" de los enfermos. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo y pensó que debería actuar como un doctor. Andromon se encontraba enfermo y necesitaba ser curado. Pero parecía que lo equivalente al corazón humano de Andromon no funcionaba. Entonces una idea cruzó su mente. Recordaba haber visto en algunas películas como doctores salvaban la vida de personas cuyo corazón había dejado de latir dándoles "shockes" de electricidad en el pecho.

¡Eso era! Un shock lo suficientemente fuerte para que hiciera reaccionar el centro de carga de Andromon.

-¡Tentomon! ¡Creo que tengo una idea!-

Tentomon lo observó atento al igual que los otros dos digimon.

-Quizás si le damos una descarga fuerte de electricidad a Andromon en el cuerpo pueda reaccionar. Recargarlo de golpe. Tu habilidad consiste en un shock eléctrico, debes intentar atacar a Andromon con todas tus fuerzas. Así seguramente podrá despertar.- todo esto lo dijo con un especial brillo en los ojos que denotaban su emoción al habérsele ocurrido tal idea.

-Es una buena idea Tk, tendremos que intentarlo.- asintió Tentomon dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo de Andromon y posicionándose justo frente a él.

Tentomon volteó a ver a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron, dándole la pauta para seguir la acción. Tentomon miro fijamente a Andromon y soltó una descarga poderosa contra el digimon.

-¡Relámpago azul!- exclamó el digimon fuertemente mientras su ataque alcanzaba a Andromon.

Tk y los demás digimon vieron fijamente a Andromon y pudieron observar como sus ojos se iluminaron tan solo unos segundos para volver a su estado inerte.

Tk se frustró, si esa no era la respuesta no sabía qué hacer.

-Lo lamento amigos, al parecer mi fuerza no es la necesaria para poder mantener a Andromon con vida, soy muy débil.- se lamentó Tentomon cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes Tentomon, ya encontraremos una solución, ya verás.- comentó optimista Patamon.

Tk miraba fijamente el cuerpo de Andromon, tantas ideas y tantos experimentos y ninguno daba fruto, pero sabía que se hallaba cada vez más cerca de la respuesta correcta. Se acercó al androide y siguió observándolo. SI tan solo tuviesen una fuente de energía más poderosa. Entonces sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos. Uno pareció a cuando te das toques. Levantó sus manos a su rostro y las observó con cuidado. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando pudo ver unas chispitas azules que salían de sus dedos.

"_Acaso…?"_

No tuvo tiempo para pensar, sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba pasando, se concentró un poco más y la chispa que salió de sus manos fue más grande. Él tenía esa fuente de energía en su cuerpo. Era el poder del conocimiento, esa chispa que habitaba dentro de él.

-Atrás.- les dijo a los demás digimon que retrocedieron y lo miraron expectante.

Tk cerró los ojos y reunió toda su fuerza y energía en sus manos. Y entonces la soltó.

Un shock eléctrico poderosísimo cubrió el cuerpo de Andromon, Tk sentía como las puntas de los dedos le quemaban, pero estaba tan ensimismado en su tarea que no lo tomó en cuenta. Apretó los dientes y soltó toda su fuerza y concentración en esa descarga. Si ese tipo de shock no hacía que Andromon se recuperará entonces no sabía que posiblemente podría lograrlo.

Cuando se acabó su energía cayó de sentón exhausto. Al parecer no había funcionado porque Andromon no se movía. Tk apretó los ojos con tristeza apunto de rendirse.

-¡Tk, mira!- exclamó Patamon.

Tk abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con la última pizca de energía que le quedaba se puso de pie, y lo que vio lo asombro y lleno de alegría al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Andromon volvían a tener vida, su boca estaba abierta y comenzaba a aspirar aire del ambiente. Con dificultad se sentó sobre la cama metálica y vio a su alrededor, hasta que posó sus ojos en el elegido de la esperanza.

-Niño, ¿Has sido tú la causa de que haya despertado?-

Tk no respondió, estaba demasiado contento y al parecer había olvidado como hablar, o no tenía energía para hilar palabras.

Andromon lo observó divertido y se paró de aquella cama, al parecer totalmente recuperado.

-Muchas gracias, elegido, ahora ya puedo continuar cuidando esta ciudad, ¿Tú has sido el que lo ha traído o me equivoco, Tentomon?-

Tentomon asintió emocionado, olvidando el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de cómo había ocurrido tal milagro.

Era el momento de despedirse, Tk, Patamon y Liollmon se encontraban en la entrada de la ciudad apunto de marcharse, dando sus últimos saludos a Tentomon y Andromon.

-Tengo que agradecerte una vez más niño, si no hubiera sido por ti, seguiría dormido.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Andromon, lo he hecho porque era lo correcto.- comentó el ojiazul sonriendo.

Andromon asintió agradecido.

-Realmente eres un verdadero niño elegido Tk, me has hecho creer que existen los milagros.- terció Tentomon mientras sobrevolaba la cabeza de Tk.

Tk solo sonrió. Una aventura más en su cofre de recuerdos. Recuerdos valiosos que estaba seguro que nunca olvidaría.


	11. Identidad

A/n: Aquí está un capítulo más de esta historia. El próximo es probable que este en esta misma semana, si no tendremos que esperar hasta julio, porque salgo de viaje pronto y estaré un mes y medio sin internet, ni computadora, ni nada. La aventura real haha. Quiero agradecer a Rukichi, que fue mi único review y lo que me inspiró a escribir este capítulo. Les pido por favor me dejen reviews para no tirar esto al trasto, yo seguiré, pero el tener reviews me inspira a ser cada vez mejor, tratar de escribir mejor. Un saludo a todos aquellos que leen esto. Nos estamos leyendo!

Identidad

La caminata de regreso a casa fue muy placentera. El clima era muy agradable y todo parecía estar en armonía. Tk y sus compañeros caminaban contentos observando digimon por el camino. Todo parecía estar perfecto. Tk aspiró con alegría el fresco aire y se limitó a sonreír. Realmente se sentía muy feliz. El haber ayudado a Andromon lo hacía sentirse muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Había adquirido el poder del conocimiento, el cuál desde un principio había dudado en ser capaz de poseer. Izzy no había sido la persona más fácil de descifrar y entender, en aquello se basaban sus interrogantes.

Mientras Tk caminaba tranquilo, Liollmon corría tocando y jugando ocasionalmente con algún digimon que se encontraba en su camino, no parecía molestarle en absoluto que se encontrasen en un viaje de regreso a casa. Patamon por otro lado, volaba cerca de la cabeza de Tk, dándole compañía a su camarada.

Al parecer nada ni nadie podía arruinar ese sentimiento de paz y satisfacción que los viajeros tenían.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la residencia de Youta las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que se le hizo extraño a Tk porque no era temprano como para andar a oscuras dentro de la casa, pero tampoco tan tarde como para que su maestro se encontrará durmiendo. Se acercaron con calma hacía el lugar que todos consideraban su hogar sin pensar mucho sobre aquella circunstancia. Entraron cansados por el largo viaje, de manera que Patamon y Liollmon se apresuraron a perderse dentro de la habitación de Tk.

El joven rubio, por otro lado, quería conversar con su maestro sobre su gran logro, se hallaba muy emocionado y esperaba que Youta estuviese orgullo de él. Así que lo comenzó a buscar. No estaba en la cocina, ni en el baño, ni en la sala. Por este motivo Tk decidió entrar en el cuarto de su maestro, al cual solo había ingresado en pocas ocasiones. Asomo la cabeza silenciosamente por si se daba el caso de que el maestro estuviera dormido, ya que no quería causar ruido y despertarlo. Pero tampoco se encontraba ahí. Tk entró en el cuarto y se rascó la cabeza pensando en donde se habría metido Youta esta vez. Observó el cuarto con cuidado, todo parecía bastante normal.

Entonces la volvió a ver. Aquella extraña puerta de metal gris desgastado con las orillas oxidadas. Tk la observó con cuidado. Se veía tan misteriosa, tan incitante a entrar en ella. El maestro parecía haber estado extremadamente molesto, cosa bastante rara en él, la única ocasión en la que Tk había tratado de averiguar que se escondía tras ese oscuro umbral. Por más que lo hubiese reflexionado ochocientas veces, aun no encontraba un motivo probable de su reacción. Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez tras esa puerta encontraría algo relacionado con su misión. La idea de entrar por esa puerta resultaba cada vez más tentadora a cada segundo que pasaba. Tk la miraba fijamente sintiendo un deseo profundo y curioso de descubrir que podía estar ocultando su maestro.

Con lentos pasos se acercó a ella. Cada vez más incitante la puerta parecía que guardaba algo que Tk, aunque desconocía que era a ciencia cierta, se moría por saber. La frase popularmente conocida como "la curiosidad mató al gato" no cruzó por su cabeza en ningún momento. Realmente estaba dispuesto a investigar y descubrir aquello que se guardaba dentro.

Con mano temblorosa toco el frío picaporte y con esfuerzo lo giró. Al parecer esa puerta había estado cerrada por mucho tiempo, por el sonido tétrico y metálico que se produjo al abrirla. Una cortina de polvo y oxido cayó sobre Tk al momento de empujar la pesada puerta, pero a este no le importó. Deseaba más que nunca saciar su curiosidad. Sentía que había pasado más tiempo del necesario en la oscuridad con respecto a la información de su misión, y pensaba que podría estar listo para saber más sobre el tema.

Un cuarto oscuro y sucio repleto de los más variado cachivaches estaba frente a él. La mayoría de los objetos en la habitación estaban recubiertos por gruesas telarañas. Tk pensó que lo más probable es que ni el maestro mismo entrase con frecuencia en ese sitio. Tk se adentró en el cuarto e iba observando con cuidado cada objeto, fascinándolo de gran manera. Había botellas de alcohol, algunos juguetes, muebles rotos entre otros artefactos que parecían ya inservibles por el tiempo. Pero algo llamó la atención de Tk. En una de las paredes había un símbolo pintado en rojo carmesí. Eran un conjunto de triángulos, acomodados de forma que le resultó bastante familiar. En algún otro lado, _o vida, _había visto ese mismo símbolo. A pesar de su interés por este decidido seguir recorriendo el cuarto. Lo que le pareció más curioso era que todas las cosas que ahí se encontraban parecían provenir del mundo de los humanos. Llegó al fondo del cuarto y entonces se dio cuenta del cuadro.

Posado sobre la pared, un cuadro de mediano tamaño con marco dorado yacía olvidado. Tk tocó los bordes de este, estaban finamente tallados, aquel cuadro parecía ser de excelente calidad, casi estaba seguro que estaba hecho a mano. Pasó uno de sus dedos por el marco sintiendo el relieve cuidadosamente diseñado. Después puso atención a lo que se encontraba como fotografía en el cuadro. Estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo tan densa que no se podía ver absolutamente nada de lo que aparecía en la fotografía. Con cuidado Tk paso el pulgar por una orilla, quitando un poco del polvo. Aun así no distinguía nada. Entonces decidió limpiarlo todo. Comenzando por el centro, arrastrado su dedo removimiento la gruesa capa de suciedad de forma circular. Entonces pudo ver algo. Un ojo. Un ojo azul que lo observaba fijamente. Con la curiosidad en su máximo punto Tk siguió limpiando cuidadosamente con sus manos aquella fotografía, y cada vez que avanzaba más un escalofrío terrible le corría por la espalda. Cuando por fin pudo observar lo que realmente se encontraba en esa foto, y se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, ahogo un grito de horror.

En aquel delicado y bello marco, finamente tallado, yacía una fotografía de su madre.

Tk se quedó pasmado en su sitio sin saber que hacer o pensar. La observó con terror y obsesión al mismo tiempo. El rostro de su madre regresaba a sus recuerdos y se grababa con fuego. Jamás podría volver a olvidar esa cara, ni en un millón de años.

Entonces todas las cosas que el inocente Takeru ignoraba comenzaron a cobrar sentido. Por qué su maestro estaba tan interesado en que fuese muy fuerte, en porque Youta poseía habilidades que ninguno humano que el conociese tenía, el cómo parecía cambiar el tema cuando le preguntaba de su vida o de cómo había llegado al digimundo, pero sobre todo, por qué Youta tenía un retrato de su madre tan celosamente guardado. Como si fuese su secreto más valioso.

Tk no pudo soportarlo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Se quedó a medio pasillo ensimismado, estaba en shock, no podía asimilar lo que su cerebro ya sabía. Simplemente era imposible.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta de entrada de la casa y dirigió su mirada hacía ese lugar. Youta se encontraba parado en el umbral observándolo fijamente.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-

En ese momento Tk explotó. Todas sus emociones encontradas estaban peleando una feroz batalla. Pero la emoción que más se destacaba en esa ferviente pelea era la traición. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra su maestro, con toda la intención de atacarlo y hacerle pagar por sus mentiras. Por todo lo que en ese momento sentía. Youta asombrado esquivó el ataque sin imaginarse porque Tk actuaba de esa forma. Tk siguió lanzándole golpes con toda la intención de partirle la cara, a los que Youta esquivaba con maestría. Después de dos minutos de desastre, Youta pudo observar en los ojos de Tk la más sincera furia.

Entonces supo que Takeru ya se había dado cuenta.

Con un ágil movimiento lo tomó de los brazos por la espalda, sujetándolo firmemente. Tk hacía sonidos parecidos a gruñidos bastante ruidosos, como los de un perro rabioso enjaulado. Todo el jaleo había despertado a Patamon y a Liollmon que se encontraban observando embobados el espectáculo frente a ellos.

-Tranquilízate ahora, vamos a hablar.- empezó Youta, pero un cabezazo en reversa que Takeru le propinó hizo que liberara al muchacho de solo catorce años.

-¡NO! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste haberme escondido algo así?! ¡Eres poco hombre!- vociferó Tk más furioso que alguna otra vez en su vida. Sus dientes rechinaban y el cuerpo le temblaba de ira, las venas de su cuello parecían a punto de explotar y sus ojos estaban rojos, soltando lágrimas de coraje y decepción.

-¡Yo que confié tanto en ti! ¡Que creí que me hablabas con la verdad! ¡No he sido más que un idiota! ¡Y tú no eres más que un traidor y un maldito mentiroso!- siguió gritando de forma que parecía que su garganta se desgarraba.

-Tienes razón, soy poco hombre, creo que nadie mejor que tú entiende el porqué. Si no te lo dije antes era porque no quería que fuese un shock para ti. Tenía planeado hacerlo, pero aún no era el momento.- exclamó con paciencia el maestro, tratando de que el chico se tranquilizara.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra tuya! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti!- y sin más el rubio salió corriendo por la puerta a toda velocidad. Internándose en la oscuridad de aquella noche, que no sería olvidada por ninguno de los presentes jamás.

Aunque ni Patamon ni Liollmon entendían que ocurría salieron en busca de su amigo, persiguiéndole por el espeso bosque.

Youta mientras tanto, solo veía la puerta abierta fijamente con un muy ligero arrepentimiento.

Patamon y Liollmon se movían lo más rápido que podían. Tk parecía no querer parar. Corría velozmente nunca mirando hacia atrás y Patamon estaba muy preocupado.

Tk no podía detener las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas, realmente ahora no había podido evitar llorar. Tenía el corazón hecho pedazos y se sentía el ser más estúpido del mundo. En su veloz maratón tropezó con una piedra que no pudo ver, ya que las lágrimas nublaban su vista. Término tendido en el piso boca abajo, aun temblando de coraje. Patamon y Liollmon se detuvieron a un lado del muchacho. No sabían que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Patamon estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, pero Tk se reincorporó sentándose en el verde pasto del bosque, y con furia suelta comenzó a golpear el piso.

-¿Por qué mentirme? ¿Por qué?- murmuraba entre dientes el rubio.

Patamon solo lo observaba fijamente, al parecer no era el momento de cuestionar al muchacho.

Tk se paró y camino un poco, su caminar era pesado y tambaleaba. Se encontraba exhausto. A los pocos metros decidió sentarse debajo de un frondoso árbol y descansar los ojos un momento. Se quedó dormido al instante.

Patamon lo observó cuidadosamente. Su humano estaba fatigado, se había quedado súpito al primer momento.

Miró a Liollmon y le dijo

-Debemos quedarnos aquí con Tk y acompañarlo, por alguna razón ha decidido salir de casa, y tenemos que apoyarlo en sus decisiones.-

Liollmon estaba confundido, pero asintió de cualquier manera.

Patamon se acostó del lado derecho de Tk y Liollmon del izquierdo, como si fuesen sus dos guardianes. Al poco tiempo Liollmon se durmió, pero Patamon no. Estaba demasiado preocupado sobre lo que había ocurrido, por qué Tk había reaccionado de esa forma. Se quedó con esas incógnitas en la cabeza por un buen rato, hasta que desfalleció de tanta reflexión.

Patamon se levantó despacio. Abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en un bosque. La confusión estaba a punto de cubrirlo hasta que recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior. Volteó hacia un lado, buscando a Tk con la mirada, pero no estaba. Tampoco Liollmon se hallaba en su sitio. Asustado sobrevoló el área. Volaba rápido y desesperado, su compañero no podía estar sin él y menos en una situación así.

Al fin los encontró, ambos estaban en un pequeño lago bañándose y jugando en el agua. Las risas de Tk lo tomaron por sorpresa. ¿No parecía que una tragedia había ocurrido la noche anterior? Esto era confuso. Patamon aterrizó en la orilla del lago y los observó. Ambos jugaban chapoteando, y después comenzaban a pelear cariñosamente en el agua. Tk se veía y se sentía extraño, pero Patamon no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que no estaba bien. Entonces vio sus ojos, ese brillo que Tk tenía cuando su instinto digimon se apoderaba de él estaba presente, pero jamás había aparecido antes en esas circunstancias. No parecía haber necesidad de que estuviese con ellos, no había peligro. Patamon se acercó y los llamó:

-¡Liollmon! ¡Tk! ¡Tenemos que hablar!-

El primer nombrado dejó de jugar con el rubio y salió rápidamente del agua para encontrarse con Patamon. Tk solo observaba a Patamon. Lentamente el rubio salió del agua, pero algo había diferente. Cuando estuvo en tierra, el muchacho se acercó a él, pero la forma en la que lo hizo fue que el aliento de Patamon se atorara en su garganta. Caminaba en cuatro patas.

-Yo me llamó Takemon, no Tk, te pido que me llames de esa forma.-

Patamon se quedó atónito ante tal declaración, ¿Acaso esa parte digimon dentro de Tk había decido apoderarse de él? ¿Serían sus intenciones malas? ¿Querría estar presente en Tk, permanentemente? Las alitas le temblaron pero el no tartamudeo.

-¿De qué hablas?- exclamó el digimon alado.

-Como lo oíste, yo soy un digimon, así que me tienes que llamar Takemon.-

Esto no le gustaba a Patamon pero para nada. No se le ocurría algo conveniente que decir, no sabía si lo correcto era decirle a Tk que dejará de jugar al tonto y actuará normal o sí realmente ese digimon "Takemon" era el dueño del cuerpo de su camarada. No sabía si podía resultar peligroso para Tk.

-Es un buen oponente, este Takemon, juega muy bien.- comentó Liollmon.

Al parecer él también se daba cuenta de la situación, pero no parecía preocuparle de sobremanera. Patamon suspiró, ya habría de encontrar una manera en como traer de vuelta a su amigo, por el momento debía tranquilizarse y pensar serenamente. Dudaba que Tk se precipitaría ante una situación similar.

-Me apetece trepar árboles, ¿Qué les parece?- preguntó Tk caminando en cuatro patas hacía un árbol para disponerse a escalarlo. Patamon lo observó, además de ese brillo en los ojos y caminar en cuatro patas, Tk parecía normal, no creía que algo más hubiese cambiado.

Siguieron trepando árboles el resto del día. Takemon nunca se cansaba de jugar y seguía retando a los otros dos digimon, para después celebrar su victoria riendo y peleando. Takemon era muy similar a Tk al momento de jugar, ambos eran juguetones, y Tk siempre se comportaba como aquel niño de 8 años que había conocido para su primera misión cuando de jugar se trataba.

Era un niño muy inocente. Todavía a los catorce años, en alguna parte de su cuerpo, Tk aún lo era.

Takemon resultó que no era muy diferente al niño rubio. La única diferencia es que Takemon parecía no pensar al momento de tomar una decisión, al contrario, Tk siempre era muy reflexivo.

Cuando llegó la noche de nuevo, todos se dispusieron a dormir, excepto Patamon que sentía que tenía que hablar con su camarada urgentemente. Se posicionó frente a Takemon y le preguntó:

-¿Dónde se encuentra Tk?-

Takemon pareció sorprendido con la pregunta, pero después de unos segundos, sonrió.

-El está escondido, no quiere salir.- respondió pacientemente Takemon.

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Patamon. Abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo articular nada. Si lo que Takemon decía era cierto, entonces Tk había cedido ante Takemon para que este tomará control de su cuerpo, Tk debería de haber estado muy asustado como para hacer una cosa así.

Y así pasaron los días, no había ni rastro de Tk. Takemon se la pasaba jugando con Liollmon y conversando con Patamon sobre irrelevancias. La misión de Tk al parecer había quedado temporalmente olvidada, pero esto no preocupaba a Patamon.

El digimon alado podía percibir que al igual que su camarada, Takemon poseía un alma totalmente pura, y a diferencia de Tk, este no cargaba en sus hombros el destino del Digimundo, Patamon podía jurar que el lado digimon de Tk se comportaba casi de la misma forma que Tk cuando apenas lo conoció, hacía ya un largo tiempo. Era muy juguetón e infantil, cosa que hasta cierto punto era cierta en Tk, pero tenía ya un largo rato que Patamon no le veía esas características a su compañero. Inclusive el mismo Patamon de repente se dejaba llevar por los juegos de Takemon y se unía a estos, normalmente siempre terminaban peleando juguetonamente o en situaciones de lo más divertidas. Ese bosque fue su "hogar" por al menos dos semanas. Hasta que llegó un cuarto ser.

Una mañana, en la que evidentemente nadie esta levantado, puesto que todos se habían vuelto bastante perezosos y dormían hasta tarde, Patamon sintiendo que le picaban el rostro, confundido y un poco adormilado abrió los ojos lenta y somnolientamente, frente a él pudo divisar un digimon de cabeza roja que parecía tener pétalos en la parte de atrás, al instante se despertó correctamente y miro al digimon fijamente. Era un Floramon.

-¡Hola!- exclamó el digimon sonriendo.

-¡Hola!- respondió Patamon un poco confundido.

En ese momento Takemon y Liollmon también despertaron, y en seguida miraron curiosos a su visita.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Takemon.

-Yo soy Floramon, ¿Y ustedes? ¿Habitan en este bosque?-

-Yo soy Takemon, y ellos son mis amigos Patamon y Liollmon. No es nuestra casa precisamente, pero tiene un tiempo que estamos aquí, creemos que es un lugar muy agradable.- le contestó Takemon sonriendo.

-¿Takemon has dicho? ¿Acaso eres un digimon? Para mí que tienes pinta de humano.- comentó Floramon confusa.

-Pues claro que soy un digimon, mi cuerpo puede que no lo parezca pero así es.-

Floramon pareció aceptar la respuesta del rubio e inicio conversación con los tres amigos, principalmente hablaron de como Floramon había llegado a ese lugar, se había separado de su grupo buscando independencia, y Floramon comentaba creer ser un digimon muy fuerte. Floramon tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la de Liollmon y Takemon, juguetona y al parecer le daba poca importancia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la mayor diferencia entre ellos era su marcada femineidad con la que se desenvolvía.

Parecía ser un digimon orgulloso y quizás un poco narcisista, pues se la pasaba pensando en que si se veía bonita todo el tiempo, lo que a Patamon le recordaba bastante a Mimi. Tenía alma de infante al igual que sus otros compañeros. Patamon por primera vez se sintió viejo, y es que en comparación de los demás, realmente lo era.

Floramon se quedó con ellos por lo menos una semana. Una semana de juegos y tonterías. Típicos de los niños pequeños. Patamon creía que habían encontrado otra compañera, por el obvio cariño que esta había tomado con ellos. Generalmente, mientras se divertían, Patamon solo los observaba, preguntándose cómo podían ser tan felices y despreocupados del resto del mundo. Esos pensamientos hacían que Patamon se diera cuenta que aquella personalidad jovial que el poseía con el tiempo iba desapareciendo. No le molestaba en exceso, pero si sentía la nostalgia de cerrar un capítulo en su vida.

-¡Patamon! ¡Deja de estar tan serio y ven a jugar!- exclamó el río mientras chapoteaba con los otros digimon en un riachuelo.

Patamon sonrió y se acercó volando a ellos. No tenía nada de malo ser un niño de vez en cuando.

El tiempo pasó y la realidad le pegaba fuertemente a Patamon en la sien. No podían estar mucho tiempo en las mismas condiciones. Tk tenía una misión y a Takemon parecía no importarle en absoluto, porque cuando Patamon decidía mencionarla, Tk lo ignoraba diciendo que ese era problema de Takeru y no de él, pero Patamon estaba lejos de darse por vencido, tarde o temprano lograría que Tk regresara y recibiera de nuevo sus obligaciones, el destino de los mundos se encontraba en sus manos.

Un día por la tarde mientras estaban conversando sobre sus respectivas digievoluciones un ser desconocido apareció.

-¡Ya quiero digievolucionar! ¡Quiero ser mucho más fuerte!- comentó Liollmon.

-No sé cómo será mi digievolución, pero espero sea muy hermosa.- afirmó Floramon.

Patamon solo los observaba y Takemon reía sin comentar nada. Patamon creía que era porque este sabía que la digievolución no se encontraba dentro de sus posibilidades.

Repentinamente escucharon un rugido cercano. Todos se levantaron y trataron de adivinar de dónde provenía el sonido. Patamon pudo ver los rostros de sus amigos, Floramon se veía un poco asustada, Liollmon curioso, pero la cara de Takemon era de determinación, al parecer al igual que él había detectado peligro.

Entre la maleza y los frondosos árboles apareció al poco rato un enorme Monochromon que se veía bastante amenazante.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes chiquillos?- preguntó seriamente el digimon.

-Yo soy Takemon y estos son mis amigos Patamon, Liollmon y Floramon.- contestó Takemon mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y que creen que están haciendo aquí? Les pido de una vez que se vayan, he decidido establecer mis dominios por este lugar, y no pienso compartirlo con mocosos como ustedes.- dijo molestó.

-No eres quien para echarnos, somos tan libres como tú de escoger donde estar y quedarnos.- respondió Tk a la amenaza silenciosa del digimon.

-No digas sandeces, son muy pequeños para retarme, si quiera echarlos lo haría fácilmente.-

Floramon y Liollmon observaron cuidadosamente a Takemon, que parecía haberse tensado. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-Pues si lo que quieres es pelea, te la daremos Monochromon, no somos cobardes para huír de un reto.-

Patamon lo observó con sorpresa, no era característica de Tk buscar problemas, pero entonces recordó que en realidad su amigo no era el que estaba hablando, si no ese otro ser que vivía dentro de él.

Monochromon rugió furioso y se lanzó en contra de Takemon. Este esquivó el ataque de un salto y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, a pesar de que esto pareció dolerle al digimon, solo hizo que se enfureciera más y se lanzó en contra de Liollmon y Floramon. Liollmon con agilidad esquivó el golpe y Floramon se tiró al río creyendo que estaría a salvo de los ataques del digimon, pero a Monochromon no pareció importarle y se lanzó en su contra en el agua. Golpeando a Floramon fuertemente. Floramon se recuperó y salió del agua. Solo para ser acorralada por el digimon.

Takemon con destreza se posicionó frente a ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-No te metas con ella, esto lo llevaremos tú y yo Monochromon.-

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer chiquillo, pero no importa empezaré partiéndote en pedazos a ti por tu insolencia.-

El digimon embistió a Tk, anteponiendo su cuerno para causar el mayor daño posible. Con dificultad Takemon pudo agarrar entre sus manos el cuerno y detenerlo, pero parecía un desafío en fuerzas puesto que Patamon sentía que alguien terminaría cediendo. Patamon lanzó su burbuja de aire pero sin efecto alguno. Ese digimon era mucho más fuerte que él.

-¡Takemon! ¡Utiliza el poder del fuego en su contra!- gritó Patamon.

Takemon asintió y pareció concentrarse para que llamas salieran de sus dedos. Pero nada ocurrió.

La cara de confusión de Takemon notoria. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

-No, no lo entiendo, no puedo usar los poderes de las virtudes.- exclamó con la respiración entrecortada.

Eso preocupó en gran medida a Patamon, si Takemon no podía usar sus poderes seguramente estarían perdidos. Al poco rato el que cedió en fuerza fue Takemon y fue empujado contra un árbol del merecido golpe. Estuvo a punto de caer inconsciente si no hubiese sido por aquel grito.

-¡Takemon ayúdame!- exclamó a todo pulmón Floramon que se encontraba de nuevo acorralada por el enorme digimon.

Takemon recobró un poco la consciencia pero era tarde, Monochromon se había lanzado en contra de Floramon y esta yacía inconsciente en el piso. El gigante parecía a punto de terminar lo que había comenzado pues se disponía a darle un golpe mortal cuando algo dentro de Takemon explotó. Patamon lo vio impresionado, sus ojos volvían a ser como antes y su mirada dejaba de estar tan nublada. Tk había vuelto a aparecer.

-¡NO! ¡No la lastimes por favor!- gritó desesperado parándose con dificultad.

En ese momento una roca gigantesca salió disparada de donde estaba Monochromon lanzándolo al río.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamó confundido entre las aguas.

-¡Tk! ¡Termina con el ya! ¡Antes de que vuelva a intentar lastimar a alguien!- vociferó Patamon con prisa.

Tk lo miró con enojo, pero rápidamente su mirada cambió a una de tristeza.

-No, lo mejor será que nos vayamos, tardará un poco en salir del agua, hay que darnos prisa.-

Patamon lo miró confuso pero igual asintió con la cabeza. Tk tomó a Floramon en brazos y comenzó a caminar fuera de ese bosque. Con Liollmon y Patamon siguiéndolo confusos.

Cuando llegaron a un claro Tk colocó a Floramon cuidadosamente en el piso y se sentó a su lado. Su mirada denotaba intranquilidad y remordimiento.

-¿Qué ocurre Takemon?- preguntó Liollmon.

Tk le sonrió con tristeza.

-Tk, soy Tk Liollmon. He sido muy irresponsable.-

Patamon y Liollmon lo miraron con curiosidad sobre a lo que su compañero se refería.

-He dejado que el digimon que llevo en mi interior tome control de mi cuerpo, se lo presté al cien por ciento. Jamás debí de haber hecho eso. Por mi culpa, Floramon salió lastimada.-

-¿Qué dices Tk? El que la ha lastimado ha sido Monochromon, no tú.- comentó Patamon.

-Lo sé, pero lo que debimos de haber hecho había sido irnos de ahí, no teníamos ninguna necesidad en buscar pelea. Takemon es demasiado despreocupado, no pensó en un principio que alguien podría salir lastimado, tampoco pudo hacer mucho por protegerlos, no puede usar los poderes de las virtudes como yo.-

-¿A qué se debe eso Tk?- interrogó Patamon.

Tk sonrío –Él es un digimon, si no mal recuerdo los portadores de los emblemas son humanos Patamon, por esa misma razón no pudo utilizarlos, sin mi lado humano activo es inútil.-

Patamon reflexionó por unos segundos al respecto, pero al final la teoría de Tk pareció convencerlo. Aunque había algo que aún no le cuadraba.

-¿Qué ha sido eso Tk? ¿La roca que lanzó a Monochromon al agua? ¿Fue el poder del amor?-

-Aunque no lo creas Patamon, no fue así, lo que actuó en ese momento, fue el poder de la pureza. Se me hace tan extraño que haya surgido en ese momento, solo puedo llegar a la conclusión que tiene que ver con el balance que existe entre mi lado humano y digimon. Aunque no estoy seguro, y Youta no está aquí para darme respuestas. El poder de la pureza no es tan sencillo de entender como algunos otros.- comentó Tk.

En eso la mención que salió de su propia boca sobre su maestro le causó una mueca de dolor al rubio. Había olvidado absolutamente sobre Youta y lo ocurrido. El estómago se le revolvió y suspiró varias veces.

-Tenemos que volver Patamon. Necesito urgentemente hablar con Youta. Necesito respuestas.- dijo serio mirando a un punto lejano en el horizonte.

Floramon en eso despertó parecía bastante confundida.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?-

-No te preocupes por eso Floramon, ya estamos a salvo.- exclamó felizmente Liollmon.

Floramon estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa hasta que Tk la interrumpió.

-Es aquí donde nos tenemos que despedir Floramon, ha sido un gusto conocerte, por favor cuídate mucho.- dijo mientras que se paraba y hacía la señal a los otros dos de que la siguieran.

Floramon pareció haber querido decir algo más, pero algo había habido en su mirada que la había imposibilitado para hablar. Solo pudo observarlos confundida y triste mientras aquellos tres seres desaparecían entre los árboles.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho que nos acompañe Tk?- preguntó Liollmon volteando a ver a Tk, en eso pudo observar una gruesa lágrima que resbalaba por su rostro.

-¿Tk?- cuestionó Patamon preocupado.

-No podemos arriesgar a más individuos en nuestra misión, no podemos dejar que alguien más salga lastimado por mis errores, desde este momento, nadie más puede acompañarnos en esta travesía. Me duele mucho lo que ocurrió con Floramon, y si alguien resultase gravemente herido por mis acciones no podría perdonármelo nunca.- lo dijo de tal manera que daba a entender que la conversación se había terminado y no quería decir nada más al respecto. Liollmon y Patamon tuvieron que conformarse con esto, mientras lo seguían de regreso a casa de Youta.

Entraron cuidadosamente en la cabeza. Tk sentía una presión enorme en el pecho, no sabía si realmente quería encontrarse con el maestro, lo que si sabía es que era necesario si quería resolver todas las dudas que circulaban sin cesar por su mente. Cuando pudieron ver el interior de la casa se sorprendieron bastante.

No había ningún mueble en la que antes era su humilde morada. Parecía una construcción deshabitada, sin huella de que alguien recientemente hubiese estado por ahí. Tk se quedó pegado en su sitio. No podía mover las piernas.

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto?"_

Patamon sobrevoló alrededor de donde antes se encontraba el comedor para ver si hallaba algún indicio de lo que fuese, mientras que Liollmon solo observaba sin entender que era lo que había sucedido.

Movido por un repentino arranque Tk corrió hacia la habitación de su maestro. No había nada. Ni cama, ni buro, absolutamente nada. Su rostro giró hacía aquel lugar que no mucho tiempo antes había visitado y se sorprendido de sobremanera ante lo que vio. La puerta gris metálica de bordes oxidados no estaba, en su lugar continuaba la tersa pared blanca.

Estaba muy confundido, ideas de lo que podía haber ocurrido lo atormentaban, era como si el mismo Digimundo se hubiese tragado los contenidos de esa casa.

-¡Tk!- oyó gritar a Patamon. –Ven rápido, tienes que ver algo.-

Salió disparado de la habitación hacia donde provenían los gritos, no se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta que venían de la que había sido su recamara. Cuando entró vio que Patamon y Liollmon se hallaban sobre la cama, que por alguna razón aún se encontraba ahí, viendo lo que en ella yacía.

Tk se acercó para observar mejor.

Sobre las sabanas había un cambio de ropa nuevo que consistía en unos pantalones vaqueros, una playera verde, botas negras, una gorra verde para el sol y muñequeras oscuras. Aún lado de estas estaba una hoja de papel con algo escrito, Tk se imaginó que era una carta. No estaba seguro si quería leerla, pero aun así decidió que era lo más adecuado.

_Querido Takeru_

_Lamento en verdad lo ocurrido, te pido disculpas por no haberte contado con anterioridad ese secreto que he guardado durante tanto tiempo, del cual en algunas ocasiones en mi estupidez he llegado a avergonzarme. Pienso que todo ocurre por algo, y por nada me arrepiento de ello. Así como tampoco me arrepiento de haber aceptado esta misión contigo con el fin de entrenarte, pero sobre todo de llegar a conocerte. Me es muy difícil creer que una alma tan pura como la tuya tenga alguna relación conmigo, pero a pesar de eso, he visto algo en tus ojos que me recuerda que no siempre fui un ser repugnante, y eso me hace pensar que aún debe de haber un método para redimirme. _

_He sido llamado por los Dioses una vez más, he dejado este Digimundo para cumplir una misión, una distinta a la tuya, de la cual no deberías tener ningún conocimiento, no es necesario, solo te diré que no sé cuánto tiempo estaré en ese otro lugar, ni siquiera si regresare, o de qué forma lo haré, solo te puedo decir que me alegra mucho haberte conocido, ver otra vez ese azul tan brillante, el azul de los ojos de tu madre. Desearía que no me odiases, pero sé que no te puedo pedir eso, estás en tu derecho de sentir lo que quieras por la gente._

_Solo te puedo decir que tengas cuidado y actúes con sabiduría, aún no sabemos cómo los eventos del futuro se lleguen a desarrollar, por favor. El noveno elegido, el de la bondad, no tardará en despertar, lo presiento, ten mucho cuidado, no estamos seguros cual sea su estrategia o que es lo que intente hacer. Te prometo que pronto podrás regresar al mundo de los humanos, y verás a tus amigos y a tu madre. No le menciones nada de mí, te lo pido._

_Buena suerte_

_Tu padre_

Las lágrimas de Tk no tardaron en caer y manchar aquel trozo de papel. Lo arrugó con el puño y lo presionó con fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel maldito en hacerse llamar su padre? ¿Después de todo lo que había ocurrido? Sin más se tiró sobre la cama dispuesto a llorar un rato cuando sintió algo extremadamente duro entre las sabanas. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos y antes la mirada preocupada de los digimon las levantó con el fin de averiguar que era aquello. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando lo descubrió. Era la espada de Youta. La había dejado ahí.

La tomo entre sus manos y la sacó de su estuche, era tan imponente y filosa como siempre. La miró por unos minutos, viendo su reflejo impreso en la hoja del arma. Ya no estaba muy lejos de ser un hombre. Tenía 14 años, casi 15. Su cabello rubio estaba demasiado largo y su ropa era demasiado pequeña para su cuerpo.

Bajo el arma suspirando. Patamon y Liollmon lo observaban curiosos. Sus ojos adoptaron determinación y comenzó a hablar:

-Volveremos a viajar Patamon, debemos estar preparados para cuando el primer elegido de la oscuridad despierte, Youta no volverá, no tiene sentido quedarnos aquí.-

Después de haber dicho esto les hizo una señal para que salieran del cuarto. Ellos obedecieron afirmándole que lo estarían esperando afuera para cuando fuese momento de partir. Cuando se quedó solo Tk desarrugó la carta que aún seguía en su mano y la releyó. La metió en la mochila que se encontraba sobre la cama y se desvistió con el fin de cambiarse con la ropa que seguramente si le quedaría adecuadamente, cuando terminó se cruzó la espada por la espalda y se dirigió a la salida.

Les echó una mirada a Patamon y a Liollmon que significa más que mil palabras, y juntos emprendieron un nuevo viaje, teniendo el presentimiento de que pronto, muy pronto, el verdadero conflicto comenzaría.


	12. Una nueva aventura

Una nueva aventura

3 días. 3 dolorosos días para las vacaciones de verano. Estaba harta, hasta las narices de la escuela, tareas y demás deberes relacionados con la misma. Era un jueves por la tarde. Se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo de la institución, tratando de no ser encontrada. Era bastante molesto como Davis se empeñaba en acompañarla a su casa siempre después de clase. La adoración que tenía por su hermano y sus historias era absurda. Se creía casi casi que su hijo prodigo, un destinado a lograr el mismo tipo de hazañas que Tai.

Suspiró cansadamente mientras salía corriendo de la escuela, entre montones de chicos de su edad que se ponían de acuerdo para ir a los videojuegos o a un café. Ella solo quería llegar a casa y descansar. Cuando por fin salió de la preparatoria caminó hacia su hogar. Vivía no muy lejos de ahí, solo tenía que pasar por un parque que quedaba en medio de los dos lugares. Alentó el paso y se acomodó la pesada mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

Solo 3 días más, no más matemáticas ni física que estudiar. Sonrió con anticipación. Serían unas muy buenas y merecidas vacaciones, tenía planeado quizás salir de viaje con algunas de sus amigas a la playa. Sería fenomenal. Cursaba el penúltimo grado de preparatoria y no podía esperar a que se acabara, aun así no le gustaba pensar en cual podría ser su futuro. El pensamiento y la confusión que le originaba el mismo la aterraban.

Una de las ventajas de las próximas vacaciones es que Tai iría a casa por fin por un mes. Con sus estudios de relaciones internacionales llevándose a cabo en una parte lejana de la ciudad donde vivían, este había decidido mudarse con su mejor amigo Matt a un departamento muy cerca de la universidad. Ya moría por ver a su hermano y que le contará que tantas cosas habían pasado este año escolar. Su hermano se había vuelto un chico muy maduro, que ponía primero sus estudios antes que nada, cosa que se le había hecho bastante extraña en un principio, pero a pesar de que contaba con una beca de futbol, el chico parecía realmente concentrado en llegar a ser un diplomático para Japón. Matt por otro lado, se había vuelto un chico en extremo serio debido a las circunstancias, en su tiempo por preparatoria estuvo involucrado en una banda de rock, alcohol y drogas. Por su temperamento agresivo y sus muy malos hábitos término en malas relaciones con los miembros de su banda y esta había acabado, al poco tiempo Matt controló sus enfermos vicios y se metió en estudios de aeronáutica, al parecer estaba muy interesado en el diseño y construcción de naves espaciales, cosa que Kari veía bastante bien, puesto que finalmente había logrado concentrarse y de cierta forma dejar de vivir en el pasado. Matt había tratado por todos los medios el poder regresar a aquel mundo que en la mente de Kari formaba un borroso recuerdo, no recordaba a la perfección las cosas que habían ocurrido en ese lugar. Lo que si podía recordar bastante bien era a su antigua compañera Gatomon, nunca había logrado tener una conexión tan fuerte con alguien como la que había logrado con ella. La seguía extrañando pero ya no pensaba en ella con la misma frecuencia que antes. Era algo bastante triste, su vida de adolescente estaba absorbiendo todos esos recuerdos. La segunda cosa que recordaba bastante bien, y que era imposible de olvidar, pues era la razón por la que Matt la había pasado tan mal en años anteriores era aquel niño rubio de ojos azules que se había vuelto en ese verano su mejor amigo. De repente volvía a pensar en él, pero su sola imagen la deprimían de sobre manera. Aquel chico inocente y bueno que ella había conocido había desaparecido, y nunca tuvieron noticias de su paradero, así como noticias de aquel mundo en general. Suspiró tristemente, muchas veces llegó a preguntarse qué hubiera ocurrido si aquel niño hubiese seguido en su vida. El y su madre vivían del otro lado del río, bastante lejos de donde todos los demás elegidos vivían en aquel entonces. Lo curioso era que hacía unos pocos años, a lo mucho tres, la madre del niño ausente se había mudado más cerca de donde ella residía, todo esto por motivos de trabajo. No sabía muy bien que había pasado con los padres de Takeru, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que Matt no tenía una buena relación con ellos, y que ambos estaban hundidos en el trabajo, según Matt no hacían ninguna otra cosa.

Tantos pensamientos hicieron que se le apeteciera sentarse en una banca de aquel parque para reflexionar mejor. Aquellos tiempos parecían tan lejanos. Ese tiempo les había hecho aceptar una realidad casi inminente. Al parecer, el volver a ver a Takeru Takaishi no iba a ser posible. Los chicos intentaron muchísimo tiempo, Matt fue el último en tirar la toalla, pero tal parecía que nada iba a lograrse.

El aire de nostalgia en Kari fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Kari!- se oyó a lo lejos que un chico gritaba y corría hacia ella.

"_Justo lo que me faltaba"_

El chico tenía su edad, era más moreno que ella, y tenía una incontrolable mata rizada de color castaño casi rojizo. En la frente usaba unos googles azules, herencia de Tai, lo cual molestaba a Kari de sobremanera, se le hacía inmaduro e inclusive cansado tener que escuchar a Davis decir que seguramente él también era un destinado y algún día viajaría al Digimundo. Tai le había metido muchas ideas en la cabeza, había sido un tipo de "mentor" y le contaba a Davis, que había conocido en una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que acompaño a Kari cuando eran aún muy pequeños, sobre todas las aventuras que habían vivido en el Digimundo. Davis creía realmente que el algún día viajaría hacia ese lugar. Estaba convencido que era su destino. Kari no era la chica más popular de la escuela, pero Davis definitivamente era un caso extraño. A pesar de parecer chiflado, tenía bastante suerte en ese ámbito de su vida, porque el tipo era un "As" en el futbol, y Kari tenía que admitir que no era tan desagradable a la vista, pero sus repetidos, constantes y molestos intentos para que Kari saliera con el hacían que al menos para ella perdiera todo su encanto.

-¡Kari! ¡Tengo que contarte algo! ¡No lo vas a creer!- exclamó el chico cuando estuvo lo más cerca de ella y se sentó con una inmensa sonrisa a su lado en la banca.

-No me interesa saber cómo te ha ido en tu entrenamiento de futbol Davis.- contestó cansada la castaña, jugando con las puntas de su largo cabello.

-No tiene nada que ver con ello, te lo juro.- comentó acomodándose los lentes con orgullo.

Kari lo miró por unos segundos esperando que hiciera algún otro comentario.

El joven respiró profundamente y empezó su relato:

-Hoy he viajado al Digimundo.-

Kari casi se desmaya, sabía que Davis estaba un poco loco, pero no era del tipo que mintiera. Era un chico bastante correcto, a pesar de todo.

-¿Q… Qué has dicho?-

-Así como lo oyes. Terminando la escuela te estuve buscando para acompañarte a casa como siempre Kari, pero me imagine que me habías estado esperando y como salí un poco tarde de química por un regaño de la maestra supuse que te habías ido.-

Kari no comentó como en realidad no lo había esperado y además quería librarse de él.

-Pase por la sala de cómputo para ver si estabas ahí, sé que luego te quedas un rato a hacer la tarea en ese lugar, por eso fui, pero tampoco estabas ahí. La sala estaba sola totalmente sola, pero decidí que aprovecharía el tiempo y haría la tarea, estoy tratando de subir mis calificaciones.-

Kari asintió, sabiendo que Davis Motomiya no era el chico más brillante del colegio.

-Encendí un ordenador, y este se volvió loco. Empezaron a parecer miles de códigos en la pantalla, claro que no entendí ninguno, fue la cosa más rara del mundo. Entonces paso algo increíble. Tres luces brillantes salieron de la pantalla, y una de esa me pegó en el pecho. Apareció un artefacto extraño en mis manos.-

Davis hundió la mano en su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Kari. Esta lo tomó y se le quedó observando unos segundos, a pesar de que era muy diferente al suyo, estaba casi segura que se trataba de un digivice.

-Entonces algún aún más raro ocurrió. Digamos que la pantalla de la computadora me jaló y perdí el conocimiento. Cuando por fin desperté, ya no estaba en la sala de cómputo. Estaba en un bosque. Estaba muy confundido, hasta que me encontré con Agumon, el digimon de Tai.-

Kari podía notar como Davis se notaba cada vez más emocionado mientras hablaba.

-Agumon me contó que hay una nueva amenaza en el mundo digital. Es un chico que se hace llamar el emperador de los digimon. Es muy malo Kari. Quiere controlar a los digimon. Ha construido una especia de torres de negras, que hacen las digievoluciones no sean posibles y además hay una especie de anillos negros que controlan a los digimon, y están relacionados con esas mismas torres. Mientras hablaba con Agumon, que no pudo contactar a Tai por ningún medio, un Monochromon loco nos atacó. Agumon me dijo que estaba siendo controlado por un anillo negro y que teníamos que escapar. Nos refugiamos en la una cueva en lo que pensábamos que hacer. Ahí ocurrió un milagro Kari, encontré lo que se llama un "Digiegg" es una especie de piedra que representa una virtud, esa era la del valor. Agumon me dijo que el elegido del valor sería capaz de levantarlo. Lo intenté y resultó. ¡Fue increíble! ¡Soy el nuevo elegido del valor! ¡Justo como Tai!-

Kari ahora se sorprendía cada vez más. Si lo que Davis decía era cierto, habría muchos problemas de ahora en adelante, pero había una esperanza que albergaba su corazón. Si la puerta al Digimundo estaba abierta… Quizás podrían a encontrar a aquel niño amable que Kari había conocido, si es que seguía vivo, ese pensamiento le presiono el pecho y lo borró de su mente al instante, claro que tenía que seguir vivo. Seguramente Patamon había cuidado de él en todo ese tiempo.

-Cuando por fin levante esa piedra, una luz salió de donde esta había estado y un digimon apareció. Se llama V-mon y es mi compañero digimon, para no hacerte el cuento largo, con el digiegg V-mon pudo evolucionar en Flamedramon y derrotamos al digimon malvado, el anillo que estaba en su cuerpo se rompió y volvió a la normalidad. Entonces decidí regresar a la escuela. V-mon me está esperando, quedamos que mañana iría de nuevo.- Davis terminó su relato con una sonrisa y los puños apretados.

Kari quedo pensativa. ¿Sería prudente comentarle a Tai al respecto? Lo correcto, desde un punto de vista objetivo, era decirle a todos los antiguos digielegidos sobre el descubrimiento de Davis, pero por otro lado, si algo malo le había ocurrido a Tk, que no quería ni siquiera pensarlo, tampoco deseaba alimentar las ilusiones de los demás, sobre todo los de Matt, que no aguantaría una desilusión de esa forma. Davis seguía hablando sobre lo maravilloso que era el Digimundo y sobre que genial había sido la batalla, pero Kari está sumergida en sus pensamientos, de tal forma que Davis le paso una mano por la cara, al verla tan ida.

-¿Qué sucede Davis?- preguntó la niña al recobrar consciencia.

-Solo te quería preguntar si podía verme con Tai para decirle esto.- contestó sonriente.

-Sí, eso sería lo mejor, pero, por el momento me gustaría esperar.-

-¿Esperar que?- preguntó confundido el chico de los googles.

-Quiero ir al Digimundo primero, tengo que descubrir algo.- contestó determinada mientras se paraba de su asiento.

Davis la miró confundido pero no comentó nada al respecto del silencio que Kari quería mantener.

-Ahora la escuela está cerrada Kari, ¿Te parece que intentemos mañana?- mencionó el chico.

-Me parece perfecto Davis, eso será lo mejor.- y sin más se alejó del muchacho para dirigirse a su casa, tenía muchísimas cosas sobre las cuales meditar.

"_Tantos planes para nada"_

Kari estaba muy molesta. Al parecer el día de "mañana" el cual era hoy, no iban a poder ir al Digimundo, con las ansias que ella tenía de estar en aquel lugar. Davis había estado haciéndole plática toda la clase de matemáticas, y por más que Kari trataba de ignorarlo y ponerle atención a la estricta profesora, el molesto chico no había parado. Tanto que Kari termino gritándole que se callara y la dejara en paz, llamando de esa forma la atención tanto de sus compañeros que la miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y la de su maestra, a la cual no le hizo mucha gracia la situación, castigándola por su puesto tanto a ella como a Davis, para que se quedaran en detención hasta que cerrara la escuela.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca, donde estaba con el niño de los googles que avergonzado no le había dirigido la palabra. La mirada de fastidio de Kari era bastante evidente. Había perdido tiempo y una oportunidad para hacer lo que debía. En su reflexión se había dado cuenta que no solo era Tk lo importante de ese viaje, sino también investigar sobre ese susodicho emperador de los digimon que aterrorizaba y ponía en peligro ese mundo. Debía haber algo que ella pudiese hacer para ayudar. No escapaba de su atención el hecho de que el joven Motomiya le hubiese dicho que dos brillos más habían salido de la computadora. Dos niños más seguramente estaban en poder de un digivice. Eso la mortificaba. Al menos Davis la tenía a ella en caso de que la situación se pusiera pesada, que a pesar de que quizás no pudiese hacer mucho con el hecho de que los digimon no podían evolucionar, tenía algunos conocimientos sobre el Digimundo que quizás podrían ser de ayuda. Suspiro mientras tocaba el emblema que llevaba colgando del cuello. Tenía muchísimo tiempo que no lo usaba, casi 5 años, desde que perdió toda esperanza de poder visitar el Digimundo de nuevo. Estaba definitivamente frustrada.

La maestra finalmente les dijo que podían salir y Kari tomo rápidamente sus cosas para llegar a casa lo antes posible, seguía bastante molesta con Davis. Este la siguió por el pasillo mientras gritaba que lo esperara. Kari se paró pero ni si quiera lo volteo a ver.

-Lamento haberte gritado en clase Davis, volveremos a intentar mañana.- y sin más se fue, dejando a un Davis extremadamente confundido.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Niños elegidos en el Digimundo?- un chico rubio miraba sorprendido a un Gazimon asustado que le comentaba lo que había oído.

-Si, al menos es de lo que me he enterado. Un niño apareció hace dos días aquí y derrotó a un Monochromon que estaba siendo controlado. El día de ayer ocurrió lo mismo, otros dos niños diferentes aparecieron y derrotaron a un Snimon, un Drimogemon y un Mojyamon también controlados por los poderes de ese maldito emperador de los digimon.-

El rubio reflexionó un poco. Llevaba cerca de 1 semana investigando a esa amenaza que había aparecido de la nada, ese que se hacía llamar "Emperador de los digimon" con su supuesto control por las fuerzas de la oscuridad. A pesar de que encontraba la situación repugnante, había decidido mantener un perfil bajo ante la situación, ese chico que supuestamente era malvado aun no sabía de su existencia, y lo mejor era que siguiera así por un tiempo. Tenía sospechas de que era el primer elegido de la oscuridad, que finalmente había despertado de aquel sueño inducido por Youta. El hecho de que niños elegidos aparecieran de repente cambiaba un poco sus planes. ¿Acaso esos niños estaban destinados a derrotar al emperador? La duda lo carcomía, aunque le parecía lo más obvio. Quizás tendría en cierta forma que compartir la misión que se le había otorgado. Sabía perfectamente que debía de salvar a ese emperador de su propia destrucción, llevarlo al camino de la luz, bien era el elegido de la bondad.

Se sacudió el cabello y empezó a pensar sobre esos niños elegidos. ¿La puerta habría sufrido algún cambio y se encontraba abierta? Gazimon le dijo que aquellos niños habían regresado al mundo de los humanos, y nadie sabía si volverían y cuando.

Por otro lado esas benditas torres negras no solo impedían que Patamon o cualquier otro digimon digievolucionaran, sino que también tenían un raro efecto en él. No le permitían utilizar sus poderes y su fuerza física se veía extremadamente debilitada. A pesar de que quizás pudiese pelear al nivel de un campeón promedio, no podía alcanzar a utilizar toda su fuerza, por la misma razón había optado por ese perfil bajo.

-¿Los digimon de esos elegidos han digievolucionado?- preguntó una vez más a Gazimon.

-Sí, cuentan por ahí que esos elegidos tienen una especie de rocas que les permiten una digievolución alternativa. Son conocidos como digieggs. El primer chico pudo utilizar el digiegg del valor, y los otros dos el del amor y el conocimiento respectivamente.-

En caso de que lo que Gazimon decía era cierto, entonces debían de existir más digieggs entre ellos el de la esperanza, pero si esos niños eran unos elegidos nuevos, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese heredado su virtud sin saberlo, aun así valía la pena tratar de encontrar ese bendito digiegg. De esa forma quizás sería de ayuda en pelea. También tenía deseos enormes de conocer a esos elegidos, y la tentación de visitar el mundo de los humanos le pegó como roca en la frente. Esos niños iban y venían de su mundo, entonces la posibilidad de que el también pudiese hacer eso era bastante grande.

-Patamon, hay un cambio de planes.- dijo Takeru Takaishi con determinación.

Patamon lo miró con curiosidad

-¿Qué tienes pensado Tk?-

-Debemos encontrar ese digiegg de la esperanza, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que yo no sea su elegido, de esa forma podemos encontrarnos tarde o temprano con los niños que dice Gazimon. Hay que serles de ayuda.- exclamó decidido.

Patamon observó a su camarada. Había crecido magníficamente. Su delgado y atlético cuerpo era muy alto y su cabello rubio le cabía sobre los ojos azules encubriéndolos. Llevaba aún aquella ropa que Youta le había heredado hacía casi dos años. Takeru Takaishi tenía 16 años, y el tierno niño de 8 años que alguna vez había sido quedaba como sombra. A pesar de que seguía siendo bueno y en cierto punto inocente. Su fuerza emocional era mayor a la de cualquier otro ser que Patamon hubiese jamás conocido. Era de cierta forma el ídolo de Patamon.

Liollmon no se quedó atrás asintiendo la cabeza.

Debían encontrar ese digiegg.

Definitivamente buscar un digiegg era como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar, pronto se dieron cuenta los viajeros. Llevaban todo el día buscando y preguntando y nadie les había podido dar señas del mismo. Tenían que tener cuidado también de no toparse con digimon controlados por el emperador o sus territorios, puesto que las condiciones en las que se encontraban no eran las mejores en caso de peligro.

-Estoy cansado Tk.- comentó Liollmon mientras caminaban.

-Lo siento mucho Liollmon, pero esto es algo que debemos hacer.- exclamó el elegido sin dudas.

Patamon miró el ambiente, se encontraban en un bosque espeso. No había rastro de nada. Patamon suspiró, él también estaba muy cansado.

De repente Tk se tensó.

-¿Oyeron eso?- preguntó a sus amigos.

-¿Oír que?- contestó Liollmon.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos, Tk parecía estar olfateando el aire. Su cara palideció.

-Es mejor que me sigan, debemos escondernos.-

Liollmon y Patamon no sabían que era lo que ocurría, pero siguieron a Tk ya que creían en el ciegamente, había probado ser muy hábil en diversas ocasiones.

Takeru corrió, seguido de sus amigos buscando un refugio. Volteo hacía el norte y se reclamó así mismo. A lo lejos se vio una torre negra. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta? Siguió corriendo, según sus cálculos tenían el suficiente tiempo para lograr esconderse. Tk se sintió inútil, le molestaba de sobre manera tener que refugiarse ante la amenaza.

De repente una cueva llamó su atención. La miró fijamente. Algo había ahí dentro, no sabía si esto era algo bueno o malo, pero mínimo representaba un lugar para pensar fríamente. Entró en esta sin mirar atrás con los digimon detrás de él. Estaba oscura, pero algo le decía que tenía que llegar hasta el fondo de ella. Sus amigos estaban un poco confundidos porque el rubio no comentaba nada, pero decidieron guardar silencio. Takeru se paró en seco sorprendiendo a Patamon.

En una elevación de la roca de la cueva, se encontraban dos digieggs. La luz y la esperanza.

"_Siempre juntos ¿eh?"_

La ironía. Tk decidió no pensar en eso mucho y se acercó a los digieggs. Sabía que la luz no era suya, y dudaba que hubiese un elegido en el lugar de Kari ahora. Pensaba que seguramente era de ella. Principalmente porque era raro conocer a alguien que tuviese ese mismo aura. Uno de total y pura luz.

Vio el digiegg de la esperanza y sonrió. Tenía mucho tiempo que no veía ese símbolo en otro lado que no fuese su emblema. Lo tomó con ambas manos ante la expectativa de sus compañeros y lo levantó con facilidad. Lo observó en sus manos y volvió a sonreír. Seguía siendo su elegido. Entonces un brillo cabrío su cintura, exactamente en el lugar donde su digivice colgaba. Había cambiado, ahora era más grande y de color verde. Tk lo observó por unos segundos, las cosas realmente estaban cambiando de forma rápida.

-Con esto podremos digievolucionar Patamon.- exclamó Tk contento mientras su amigo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Tk entonces decidió que era hora de salir de esa cueva. Cuando estuvieron afuera, Tk no sintió el peligro, lo que sea que lo había hecho tensarse no se encontraba cerca.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Tk? ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Liollmon curioso.

-Nos mantendremos cerca, encontremos un lugar donde descansar un poco cerca de aquí. Pienso que si el digiegg de la luz se encuentra aquí, entonces su elegida vendrá pronto por él. Estoy seguro.- comentó mirando a los alrededores.

-Podemos descansar en la cueva si gustas.- dijo Patamon.

-Prefiero no hacer eso Patamon. Me gustaría estar en un lugar donde pueda observar bien el panorama.-

-¡Ahí!- exclamó Liollmon señalando contento una colina.

Sonriendo los tres amigos se dirigieron corriendo a ese lugar que se encontraba a menos de 500 metros de distancia. Cuando por fin llegaron, se sentaron en el fresco pasto dispuestos a esperar.

-¿Cuánto esperaremos Tk?- preguntó Patamon.

-Lo que sea necesario, debemos mantenernos alerta, por si algún suceso desagradable ocurre, algún ataque o cosa por el estilo.- contestó Tk recostándose en el suelo.

A pesar de que todos tenían la firme determinación de mantenerse alerta como Tk había dicho, el no haber dormido toda la noche buscando el digiegg de la esperanza los tenía exhaustos. Contra su propia voluntad fueron cayendo uno en uno en un profundo sueño.

Por fin se habían acabado las clases. Tanta espera por fin iba a dar sus frutos. Kari hizo algo que jamás había hecho antes. Le habló a Davis por celular para encontrarse con el después de clase. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, traía su digivice y emblema. No sabía si le serían de utilidad, pero tenía que tomar las medidas prudentes.

Davis la encontró en el cuarto de cómputo. Venía sudando, corriendo alborotado. Traía aun el uniforme del equipo de futbol. Este chico seguramente nunca cambiaría.

-Hola Kari, lamentó haberme tardado.- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada Davis, no he esperado mucho, se me hizo tarde también, tuve que pasar a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros.-

Davis asintió y se dirigió frente a un ordenador.

-Ahora… como se abre la puerta…- pensó Davis en voz alta.

Kari estuvo a punto de golpearlo. No entendía como ese niño podía no saberlo siendo que había viajado a ese mundo hacia muy poco tiempo. Observó que Davis jugueteaba con su digivice, en ese momento a Davis pareció ocurrírsele una idea.

-¡Esta debe ser la llave Kari! ¡El digivice!- exclamó mientras lo apuntaba a la pantalla.

Kari miró muda mientras una luz comenzaba a salir del monitor. Tomó a Davis por el hombro y apenas llegó a sentir el jalón en su cuerpo que la empujaba hacia la computadora.

Se reincorporó rápidamente. Miró hacía sus lados. Davis seguía tirado en el piso, al parecer se había golpeado el cuerpo. El muchacho se paró con cara de dolor y luego le sonrió a Kari. Kari lo ignoró y volteo a ver sus alrededores. Un bosque. El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El Digimundo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Empezaba a sentir que había sido ayer cuando estuvo en este lugar.

-¡Kari!- oyó que alguien más gritaba.

Buscó con la mirada y su sorpresa fue muy agradable cuando vio al digimon felino que se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-¡Gatomon! ¡Cuánto tiempo amiga!- exclamó mientras la abrazaba con cariño.

Un digimon más, de color azul, salió corriendo entre la maleza y se dirigió a Davis.

-¡Davis! ¿Por qué no has venido ayer?- preguntó cuándo estuvo junto a su compañero.

-Es que… verás V-mon, tuve un problema en la escuela.- río mientras rascaba con un poco de pena su cabeza.

La emoción arrastraba a Kari, aun sostenía a su digimon entre sus brazos. Realmente estaba muy feliz de volverla a ver. Besó la frente de Gatomon la cual se sonrojo y en ese momento recordó algo muy importante.

-Gatomon, tengo que preguntarte algo.-

Gatomon la miró expectante esperando la pregunta de la niña, la cual fue interrumpida groseramente por un grito acusador.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- se oyó.

Kari y Davis voltearon rápidamente y vieron dos niños acompañados de dos digimon que se acercaban a ellos. Kari reconoció a la chica al instante. Su nombre era Miyako Inoue, conocida por sus amigos como Yolei. Era una chica de último año, con largo cabello y lentes que se posaban sobre su nariz torpemente. Era una chica poco popular pero extremadamente inteligente, era la presidenta del club de computación que era conocido por su escases de miembros. Tenía un carácter difícil y malhumorado, al menos eso era lo que le parecía a Kari, puesto que a pesar de saber quién era jamás había entablado conversación con ella antes. El otro niño no lo había visto nunca, tenía el pelo castaño y extremadamente corto, era muy bajito, si le dijeran que iba en secundaria, definitivamente lo creería.

-Yo soy Daisuke Motomiya y ella es Hikari Yagami. Somos niños elegidos- contestó Davis un poco molesto ante la interrupción. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Yolei miró a los digimon que la acompañaban, al parecer si eran niños elegidos.

-Yo soy Miyako Inoue y él es Iori Hida. Nosotros también somos niños elegidos. Estamos aquí para combatir con el que se hace llamar emperador de los digimon, él es mi compañero Hawkmon, y el otro es el compañero de Codi, se llama Armadillomon.- exclamó con aire de suficiencia.

"_¿Otro grupo de digielegidos? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_

Estaba a punto de preguntarles como habían llegado a ese lugar, cuando sintió algo extraño. Volteó de nuevo a ver sus alrededores y divisó una cueva a lo lejos. Detrás de ella, también pudo ver una torre negra, de las cuales Davis le había platicado.

Sin decir nada, como si estuviera hipnotizada, y ante las miradas perplejas de los elegidos, Kari se dirigió a la cueva. Gatomon la siguió confundida y los elegidos se miraron decidiendo dejar su conversación para después y caminar detrás de la niña de la luz.

Kari entró en la cueva, y a pesar de que dentro hacía mucho frío, algo le decía que tenía que llegar al fondo de esta. Los otros elegidos seguían confundidos. Era muy rara esa Hikari Yagami. Kari por otro lado ni siquiera notó que la seguían de cerca. Cuando por fin llegó al fondo de la cueva observó aquel accidente en la roca y no pudo más que esbozar una gran sonrisa. Ahí estaba el digiegg de la luz. Sin perder la sonrisa camino hacia él y lo tomó entre sus manos. Después de tomar aire profundamente, lo levantó sin ningún problema. Una luz dorada cubría su digivice que llevaba en el bolsillo. Sorprendida lo sacó de su pantalón y lo observó, su digivice había cambiado, ahora era de color rosa, uno muy parecido al que tenía Davis.

-No me cabe duda ahora, si se trata de una elegida.- comentó Codi observando el espectáculo.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó Davis. –Ahora somos cuatro, juntos seguros derrotamos a ese emperador de los digimon, siguiéndome como líder claro esta.-

-¿Quién te proclamó como líder me preguntó yo.- comentó Yolei cruzándose de brazos.

Pero Davis no tuvo oportunidad de responder, puesto que se oyó un tremendo rugido en el exterior de la cueva.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Codi.

-¡Que no cunda el pánico! ¡Vamos a averiguarlo!- dijo Davis decidido.

Todos siguieron a proclamado líder mientras este corría hacia el exterior de la cueva. Cual fue la sorpresa de todos cuando se encontraron con casi 10 Tyranomon que los veían amenazantes. Kari notó rápidamente que esos digimon estaban siendo controlados, al darse cuenta del anillo negro que rodeaba sus colas.

-¡V-mon! ¡Digievoluciona!- exclamó el de los googles a su digimon.

-¡V-mon digievolves a Flamedramon!-

-¡Tú también Hawkmon!-

-Hawkmon digievolves a Halsemon!-

-¡Armidollomon!-

-¡Armadillomon digievolves a Digmon!-

Kari miró a Gatomon, ahora tenían la posibilidad de digievolucionar, poseían el digiegg de la luz. Esta lo miró un segundo y luego volteó a ver a los Tyranomon.

-¡Gatomon digievolves a Nefertimon!-

De esa forma inició la pelea. Flamedramon trató de derribar 3 Tyranomon a la vez, mientras que los otros digimon iban de uno en uno derrotándolos con poco trabajo. Sus ataques eran efectivos, pero se daban cuenta de cada vez aparecían nuevos Tyranomon. Estaban infestados. Kari sintió miedo, si las cosas seguían no podrían con tantos. Los Tyranomon derrotados yacían desmayados en el piso. El anillo que los rodeaba aún en su cola. Pronto despertarían y volverían a atacar, por otro lado no podían derribar la torre puesto que apenas y se abastecían para pelear con los controlados. Tendrían que pensar en algo rápido, o las cosas se pondrían feas.

-¡Tk! ¡Tk! ¡Despierta!-

El rubio sintió que alguien lo sacudía, pero su cansancio era enorme y le costó mucho trabajo despertar. Cuando pudo hacerlo se talló los ojos y estiró el tronco. Definitivamente tendría que dormir más después, si es que lo que Patamon necesitaba era tan importante.

-¡Tk! ¡Tenemos que actuar! ¡He oído un rugido! Por esa razón he despertado, al parecer una gigantesca manada de Tyranomon está siendo controlada, y están atacando… a los nuevos elegidos.-

Takeru se despertó completamente ante eso último. ¿Los elegidos habían aparecido? Volteó rápidamente hacia el sur y pudo ver como 4 digimon peleaban incasablemente contra los Tyranomon. A lo lejos también pudo observar cuatro figuras que se encontraban cerca. Eran los niños elegidos.

_¿Uno más?_

Necesitaba ayudar, eso era definitivo.

-¡Patamon, vamos a digievolucionar!- exclamó apretando el digiegg en su mano derecha.

Patamon sintió la luz que conocía tan bien, y lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

-¡Patamon digievolves a Pegasusmon!-

Pegasusmon esperó órdenes de Tk, que lo observó calculando sus posibilidades.

-Los Tyranomon no saben de nuestra presencia, será imposible, aun uniéndonos a los otros 4 combatientes ganar, pero la ignorancia de los controlados será usada en nuestra ventaja, no atacaremos a los Tyranomon, iremos contra la torre negra, tengo entendido que si la destruimos los anillos oscuros se destruirán con ella.-

-¿Estás seguro Tk? Si hacemos las cosas como las planteas, el emperador de los digimon sabrá de nuestra existencia.-

-Estoy seguro Patamon, no queda otra alternativa. No podemos no ayudar a esos niños.-

Pegasusmon asintió. Takeru tomó en sus brazos a Liollmon que lo miraba extrañado y montó junto con él a Pegasusmon.

-¡Vamos a destruir esa torre amigos!-

Pegasusmon emprendió el vuelo y se dirigió a la torre negra. Tk tenía mucho tiempo de no estar por los cielos. Suspiro alegre y sonrió con determinación. Iban a lograr salvar a esos niños. Se acercaron lo suficiente y Tk gritó:

-¡Ataca la torre Patamon!-

-¡Rayo de Plata!-

El ataque originado del casco de Pegasusmon brilló y salió disparado hacía la torre negra. Un segundo después de haberlo lanzado esta se craqueó y se partió en dos, para después desaparecer como meros datos.

-¡Bien hecho Patamon!- gritó Liollmon desde los brazos de Tk.

-Vamos hacía los elegidos Patamon, me gustaría hablar con ellos.- Pegasusmon asintió y cambió la dirección de su vuelo. Esto sería interesante.

Kari estaba a punto de llorar, un tremendo golpe había golpeado a Nefertimon y la había lanzado contra el suelo, convirtiéndose al instante en Gatomon. Flamedramon seguía peleando, pero Hawkmon y Armadillomon se encontraban en la misma situación que su querida Gatomon, si no se les ocurría algo rápido las consecuencias serían desastrosas.

En eso oyó el sonido de algo romperse. Volteó hacia todos lados y lo vio. La torre negra se había roto y caía despedazada. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrid? ¿Quién había atacado la torre? Al instante pudo observar como los anillos negros en la cola de los Tyranomon desaparecieron, y estos parecían recobrar la conciencia viendo su alrededor confundidos. Parecía que no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado.

Davis estaba pasmado no entendía para nada. Codi y Yolei estaban muy ocupados tomando a sus digimon en brazos, pero aun así también parecían sorprendidos.

Kari se acercó a Gatomon y la cargó, estaba muy cansada de tanta pelea.

-¿Estas bien Gatomon?-

Ella le sonrió.

-Como lo suponía, ha venido en nuestro rescate, no hay que perder nunca la esperanza Kari.-

Kari no entendió lo que quiso decir su amiga en absoluto. Flamedramon regresó a ser V-mon y corrió hacia Davis para preguntarle qué era lo que había ocurrido, pero Davis tampoco lo sabía.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Yolei confundida.

-Fue como si alguien atacará la torre. Por eso los anillos negros han desaparecido.- comentó Codi.

No tuvieron tiempo de preguntarse más, porque súbitamente un digimon alado en forma de caballo aterrizó a pocos metros de ellos. Era dorado y estaba cubierto de una armadura del mismo color. Sus orejas naranjas eran inconfundibles. Entonces pudieron ver que traía un jinete, el que tenía en brazos otro digimon en forma de un león cachorro.

Kari sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.

El jinete vestía una playera verde con mangas rotas, así como pantalones de mezclilla holgados. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por muñequeras negras, y en su cabeza yacía una gorra de beisbol. Su cabello rubio no era muy largo, pero si abundante. Portaba en su rostro una enorme y brillante sonrisa que seguro podía iluminar una habitación completa. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Kari no fueron ninguna de esas cosas, sino sus profundos ojos azules que le recordaban el cielo, y que ella estaba muy familiarizada con. Esos ojos eran de Takeru Takaishi.

A/n: CHACHANCHANCHAN! Pues bueno, les traigo como prometí una actualización de esta historia, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo. Por favor háganme saber por medio de reviews que es lo que les ha parecido esta historia, para mi es super importante. Les traigo la noticia de que probablemente no actualice esta historia hasta julio/agosto. Me voy de mochila y la verdad es que va a saber bien difícil si no imposible moverle algo. Sin más que decir les mandó un abrazote!


End file.
